Castle on a Cloud
by murphcas
Summary: This is a story of Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter during their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. With love, betrayal and seduction will this year prove their friendship or will it be survival of the fittest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine sadly. They're all from the imagination of JK Rowling.

A/N: This was my first attempt at a Lily, James and Marauder story and everyone seemed to enjoy it. I'm going back over it now to edit out grammar and fix dates and what not. No plot will be changed but some things may be fixed to sound better and make more sense and dialogue will be added. I hope people tell me how I am doing! Cheers!

Warning: Within this first chapter is religious content. I apologize in advance to those who maybe offended in anyway by it.

Castle on a Cloud

By: Lupin-Lover349

Chapter One: Returning

It was pretty warm for the first day of fall. There was only a slight breeze that blew through the messy black hair of a 6'5" hazel eyed boy. He smiled as he walked onto platform 9 ¾. The sun glimmered on his half moon glasses as he ran forward. James Potter was now in his seventh year of Hogwarts and he was happy to be going back to school. Sure he was around magic a lot since his parents were a witch and wizard but since he would be able to do magic himself when he got back to Hogwarts with his friends, it was better.

"C'mon Jesus! Walk faster!" James yelled over the heads of many people mulling around platform 9 ¾.

"Shut-up!" yelled Remus. Remus Lupin was a good friend of James'. He had sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and over the summer he started growing a beard and mustache. He looked very charming and smart but when he was very young he got bit by a were-wolf, and since there was no cure it was a burden he had to carry. When Remus caught up he asked, "Ever since you went to church with Lily you're been calling me Jesus. Please tell me why James."

"Cause you look like him." James answered after some thought.

"Thanks…"

"C'mon, cheer up! If you be good I'll give you chocolate." James said persuasively.

Remus looked at him as a small smile began to spread across his face. "Without nuts?" he asked.

"Yup."

This time a wide smile broke out on Remus' face, "Okay."

"Good" James replied, "Now let's see if we can find-" but he was interrupted by someone tackling him roughly to the ground. "Sirius! Get off me you animal!" Sirius bounded up.

"Awwwww, thanks for the complement James, you're so nice." James looked at his best friend, Sirius Black, and saw that he grew during the summer break. Either that or it was because he was sprawled out on the ground. Sirius' semi long black hair was blowing in the breeze and the sun shined in his soft grey eyes. He wore a funny grin on his face. Remus helped James up from the warm concrete.

"You should've used the term 'wild beast' James," Remus said, "It suites him better."

"I wouldn't be talking wolf boy," Sirius shot back.

"Hey you're worse then _I_ am."

"Ohyeahright. What about that time when-"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that!"

"Yeah, well drastic times call for drastic measures."

"What drastic times-?"

James cut in asking, "Wait, are you talking about when-?"

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Yee-up!" James laughed

"Very funny guys. Just keep talking about it," Remus said. "Just keep laughing it up. You'll see what happens."

"Oh and what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Sirius asked.

"Well don't be surprised when you wake up in the morning and all your clothes are hanging in the common room." Remus threatened.

Sirius scoffed, "Nice one Reemie. Let me hand it to you, it's totally original. It's not like we pulled that one _last year_ on Peter."

"Well maybe I didn't tell you my whole plan. Did you ever think of that?"

Sirius thought for a minute and said, "No, no I didn't." After a moment of silence he said, "So are you gonna tell me?"

Remus laughed heartily, "You wish!"

"Oh c'mon Remus! Tell me! I'll be your best friend."

"Hey!" James said offended at the thought of Sirius giving up their friendship for a piece of information.

Sirius leaned over to James and whispered, "I'm only joking James. You know you're my one and only best friend."

Remus smiled slyly as he heard Sirius say that to James. Not taking his eyes off Sirius, Remus shook his head 'no'. Sirius knew it was time to use the puppy eyes. Putting on the best pleading face that he could Sirius whined like a five year old begging for candy, "Puh-puh-puh-puh-pleeeeeeeezzzzzeee!" When Remus shook his head 'no' again Sirius shouted, "Why not?" As their fight begun anew James just stood there watching it, thinking of how crazy his friends were. Then, all of a sudden everything went dark. James jumped. He placed his hands where his eyes are and felt two hands covering them. Smiling, he pulled the hands down from over his eyes and turned around. There he found a girl with waist length flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey baby," he said, "how much?"

"Nothing," Lily replied.

James looked at Sirius and Remus and said, "It's because I'm so good looking."

"No," Lily said to him, "it's because you're not getting any anyway."

"Ooooooh…." Sirius said, "She told you."

"Shut-up!" James said, "I don't see you getting any either."

Sirius smirked and replied, "Oh so little you know my friend, so little you know."

"Wait, what aren't you telling me?"

"Let's just say that I-"

"Come on James," Lily cut in, starting to pull James towards the Hogwarts Express, "Let's go check in with the other prefects. We have to anyway since we _are_ head boy and girl."

"Okay…Okay." James said. Then he whispered to Sirius before he was too far away, "Tell me later," and Lily and James walked away to the front of the train where they were supposed to meet the prefects.

"I can't believe that James got head boy," Remus said sounding bitter.

"Jealous Remy?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Sure…"

"I'm not! I just….Everything good happens to James. When can something good ever happen to me?" Sirius looked at his friend with concern. "C'mon Remus, cheer up. Not _everything_ good happens to James." Remus still looked oblivious to this fact so Sirius had to talk business. "If you be a good wolf boy I'll buy you all the chocolate you want."

"Deal," Remus said without thinking. He knew in this situation chocolate probably wouldn't make anything better but it always filled the sadness he had inside him.

"Alright," Sirius said, "now then Jesus-"

"Oh no…"

"Away! Part the red seas-"

"But that was Mos-"

"I don't care! On ward! On ward!" Sirius yelled and off they went onto the train, Sirius almost missing the train completely and falling onto the track, to find Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Love Part I

Peter Pettigrew, a short, pudgy, blond haired, blue eyed boy was sitting on the train staring aimlessly out the window. He sighed as he thought about going back to school. He didn't really like school; well he did like seeing all his friends again but when it came to the work, forget it. He wasn't a genius. Average and less than average grades were for him. He liked to look at himself as an average boy with extraordinary friends. He was thinking about how this year was going to be his last when he heard a knock at the compartment door. He looked up to find Sarah White standing there looking at him. Sarah was a Ravenclaw in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Peter believed that she was the smartest, prettiest girl in their whole year, even though she didn't think so. He always longed to hold her in his arms and caress her curly blonde hair, stare into her eyes and tell her that she was beautiful.

"Hey you," she said smiling.

Peter's face started to turn red, sure he couldn't see it but he felt it, the heat rising up his neck and into his cheeks. "Hey," he finally said back. Sarah came in and sat down across from him, "What are you doing sitting alone?" she asked.

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

_Boy she could be really nosy sometimes_ he thought but replied, "Just stuff like school, the N.E.W.Ts, you know stuff that we seven years worry about up till the day it happens."

"Ah…"she said nodding her head, "N.E.W.Ts." There was a silence that was only broken by the noise down the hall. "Peter," Sarah finally said, breaking the silence, "can I tell you something?" He nodded, "Well-" But she was cut off by the shouting that grew louder and louder as it came down the hall. A second later Sirius and Remus showed up at the compartment door, Sirius shouting at the top of his lungs while Remus' face was beat red with embarrassment.

"We have reached our destination, Sir Lancelot!" Sirius yelled. Then his eyes landed on Sarah. "Oooooh…" he said "what have we here?" He leaned over to Remus and, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, said, "Seems like our little Peter is growing up." Peter turned red and Sarah said, "I should go."

"No!" Sirius said, "Stay and chat a while."

"No, ah… I gotta go find my friends." Sarah got up and walked out the door. "See you later Peter," she said just before she was completely out of sight. Sirius and Remus sat down and, while looking after Sarah, Sirius said, "Ah…Sarah White. What a fine choice Peter." Sirius now looked at him, "What were you two up to?"

"Nothing," Peter said but Sirius looked at him disbelievingly, "Really! We were just talking."

"Sure," Sirius said, "whatever you say."

Remus changed the subject to save Peter from Sirius' embarrassing questions. Peter's mind started to wander, thinking about what Sarah wanted to tell him. He was praying that she was going to tell him what he thought she was, to proclaim her love of him because then he would be able to proclaim his love for her. It wouldn't be too bad either; they've been friends for a few years now, ever since third year when she helped him with transfiguration. He just hoped that that's what she wanted to tell him because then he would be able to hold her in his arms and stare deeply into her brown eyes as she stared into his blue ones. Sure it was a pretty far-fetched dream but it could happen. Peter was pulled out of his reverie, though, when Remus asked, "Do you agree Peter?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you agree?"

"With what?"

"Oh don't even bother Remus!" Sirius said with an all knowing look on his face, "You can tell that he was too busy thinking about his dear Sarah to even care what we were talking about."

"Get it through your thick skull Sirius, she's not _my_ Sarah! I told you that a thousand million times, but do you listen? No." Peter said practically shouting.

"Hey! My skull is not thick!" Sirius replied offended.

Just then Lily and James walked into their compartment. "Hey," Lily said, "can you guys keep it down? We can hear you guys all the way down the hall."

"No we can't, stop being a party pooper Lily," James said helping his friends out.

"Excuse you!" she said "But _I_ am not a party pooper! _I_ am trying to uphold the duty of head girl and enforce the laws that you guys always seem to break! And anyway they are-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Sirius said, completely ignoring Lily," Now about my thick skull."

"I thought your skull wasn't thick," Remus pointed out.

"It's not, and that's the point that I wanted to make."

"That is such a lie!" James said laughing, "Sirius, you have the thickest skull out of everyone on the whole planet combined!"

"Thank you James, thanks a lot," Sirius said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome."

Just then there was a small jerk as the train started to pull away from platform 9 ¾ and head towards the destination of Hogsmeade station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Home from Home again

After what felt like a whole day but was only a few hours, the train slowed to a stop as it entered Hogsmeade station. Everyone started getting off the train and walking over to the carts, which seemed to be pulled by nothing, where they waited until they could get in one and head up to Hogwarts.

"Uh..," Lily said getting off the train, "I really hate those train rides. They always make me feel nauseous."

"Oh poor baby," James said grabbing her by the waist, "you wanna go rest for a bit?"

"Can't, we gotta keep order around here," and with that Lily walked away, shouting orders at everyone.

"Well," James said turning to the other three, "try and save a seat on the cart for us, I'm not guaranteeing that we'll be able to catch up with you guys though." They all nodded as James went after Lily to try to get her to calm down at least a little. Sirius, Remus and Peter started walking towards the carts when they heard, "Peter!" Turning around they saw Sarah calling out and waving. When she caught up to them she asked, "Can I sit with you guys?" Peter was going to say no, not being mean, but so that Sirius couldn't torment him, but before he could answer Sirius said, "Why of course!" He nudged Peter in the ribs and Peter smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Sarah smiled and they walked towards the carts again. There was a hill you had to walk up to get to the carts, an excruciatingly tall hill but it was worth it, not only could you sit down in a comfy seat once you got to the top but you also had a great view. The lake was spread out like a big blue blanket and the grass was as green as though someone had just painted it. Even though it was getting dark out you could see the big black shape, which was Hogwarts itself, placed neatly on the grass with little lights in the windows. It was so inviting that the three boys couldn't wait to get there. When they finally got a cart they got in and sat down. Peter sat next to Remus so that Sirius couldn't say that he purposely sat next to Sarah.

"So," Peter said to Sarah, "why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"Oh I uh…just didn't want to." Sarah said. Sirius looked at Peter and gave him a big wink. After the long, silent ride up to Hogwarts, the four clambered out of their cart and up the flight of stairs towards the front doors of Hogwarts. They walked down the dimly lit hall looking around, familiarizing themselves with the pictures on the walls, all the doors, the many flights of magical stairs. When they reached the Great Hall Sarah said, "See you guys later," and she went off to sit with her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"Boy Peter, you sure do have a way with the ladies," Sirius said sarcastically as Peter stared after her. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and took seats, saving two for Lily and James. No food was out yet so they couldn't start eating. It was tradition to eat after the sorting took place. Sirius looked sadly at the empty plates and dishes as his stomach let out a loud gurgle of hunger. "I do hope there aren't a lot of first years this year," Sirius said, "I'm starving!"

"You and me both," Remus agreed. A few minutes before the first years came in, Lily and James got there and took the seats that they had saved for them.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Sirius asked.

James took a quick glance at Lily and said, "All I need to say is that it's amazing that I didn't need a crowbar to pull Lily away from the first years."

"Hey! It was motherly instinct, okay?" Lily said immediately defending herself. James rolled his eyes at Sirius but didn't say anything because the first years entered the Great Hall. When the first years had all entered the room and lined up in front of the teachers table, Dumbledore, the headmaster, began his speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I am so glad to see all your faces here on the first night of the new year, especially all of our new students. For you students who have come back to Hogwarts, you will find that this year there will be new changes to school activities and for the new students I hope that you enjoy your time here as much as everyone else. Good luck to all students. Now we may begin with the sorting." After clapping from the students died away Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, pulled out a roll of parchment and began to read off the names.

"This year's class doesn't seem to be that big." Lily whispered.

"Oh well," Remus commented, "that just means less crowded hallways."

"And that we get to eat sooner," Sirius added with a smile. Lily frowned with disapproval.

As the students' names were being called the tradition of the Marauders began. Every year for the past six years the Marauders would make fun of all the little first years who went up to get sorted, which means that they also did it when they were first years. Lily hated this tradition because it reminded her of all the bad things they had said about her.

"Why do you guys have to do this every year? It's so mean to all the little first years."

"Hey it may be mean to them but its fun for us," Sirius replied.

"You guys can be so self-centered sometimes," Lily said furiously.

"Why thank you very much," Sirius said back not really paying attention to what she was saying, but craning his head over all the other people to get a good look at all the first years.

"Applegate, Fiona," Professor McGonagall began and a small girl with long red hair and round black rimmed glasses went up to the three legged stool to be sorted. Sirius leaned back, "Geeze! Did you see that girls teeth? Talk about metal mouth!" And the bad memories for Lily began.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: From this chapter on, unless it is stated otherwise by a so-and-so thought, the italicized parts are flashbacks.

Chapter Four: Memories

_A young Lily Evans left her parents outside the wall waving goodbye, nervous as anything. As she took one last glimpse she saw her mother was crying, sad to watch her baby go, her older sister, Petunia, looked annoyed and her father proud. This was going to be the first time that she was away for school and such a strange school at that. Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry, had accepted Lily, even though she had never ever heard of such a school, only a month ago and she couldn't believe that the day was finally here. Dragging all her stuff through the wall at the train station, something she found out with a little help from a boy and his parents, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A strange sensation went through her as she went through the train station wall, she felt as though she was floating but at the same time falling. When she opened her eyes again she was staring at a scarlet train with the words _Hogwarts Express _printed on the front of it. An older girl with a silver badge touched her shoulder, "Are you a first year?" Too nervous to speak Lily nodded her head and the girl led her onto the train and helped her get settled in a compartment. "If you need anything," the girl said before she left, "just ask for a prefect." After that she left Lily all alone. Sitting down in the compartment, Lily reached in her small green messenger bag and pulled out a book. She flipped it open and began to read, emerged into a world that she knew so well. A few minutes after she started though she heard a boy shout, "Come on Sirius! It's not funny anymore! Just come out!" She looked up to see the boy that she followed onto the train station stick his head into her compartment. "Oh sorry, I'm looking for my friend. Did anyone come in here?" Lily was about to reply _no _when a boy came out of thin air yelling, "Boo!" Lily screamed in horror and both boys looked at her. After a silence the first boy said, "Come on Sirius, give me the cloak and let's go! Remus and Peter are saving us a compartment!"_

_Looking disappointed the boy whose name was Sirius said, "Fine." And they walked out. Only a few seconds later Lily jumped up and said, "Wait!" The two boys stopped and looked at her. "Can I join you guys?" she asked very politely. She didn't know why she asked it, she was scared and alone and just wanted some friends. For some reason these kids seemed like the friends she needed. Sirius looked at the other boy and said in a tone that seemed like he already knew the answer but wanted confirmation from his friend, "James?"_

_James looked at Sirius and then at Lily and in a very dull voice, as if it wasn't really his decision, he replied, "No."_

"_Why not?" Lily asked curiously._

"_Because," Sirius replied, "we don't want to be seen with a metal mouthed, four eyes like you." And they walked away, James looking back as if he felt sorry for her. When they turned into another compartment Lily went back into hers and shut the door. Sitting back down she looked at her reflection in the window, at the metal over her teeth and her round glasses that made her look like a mouse and thought, _why me?_ And as a tear ran down her cheek she felt a small jerk and the train started moving towards Hogsmeade station._

_By the time the train stopped and everyone started getting off at the station Lily was all dressed and cried out and was ready to face everyone knowing that they would never see past her braces and glasses. If she saw the two boys again she was planning to stay as far away from them as possible so they wouldn't torment her. After the enchanted boat ride to the castle and the wait in a little room outside the Great Hall where they were told what would be happening, all of the first years entered the Great Hall and lined up in front of the teachers table, waiting to be sorted. Before the sorting began the headmaster, who looked old but talked as if he wasn't a year over thirty, gave a little speech to the whole school. After a few moments of clapping the sorting began. Lily was very nervous because after she was sorted she would have no idea where to sit at the table, let alone what table was hers. Luckily she wasn't the first but the fifth person to be called up to get sorted. After she sat down on the three legged stool, Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head and Lily heard it whisper in her ear, "My, my, my you are a very difficult choice. You're smart, cunning, patient and you're one of the bravest people I've ever had to sort. If only there was a neutral house…but let's see here…since bravery is your strong point, and I can see you doing well here, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" As the last part was shouted out the Gryffindor table rose and cheered. Unfortunately for Lily she had to pass right by James, Sirius and their two friends. She was also the unfortunate one to hear Sirius whisper, "Of course she _had _to be put in Gryffindor." As he scowled at her, James smiled apologetically. At that very point Lily started to loathe and hate those boys. She had no clue what had driven her to want to be friends with them in the first place. What she also didn't know was that for the next five years they would torture her and be the bane of her existence._

"Hello? Lils?" James said to her waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you in there?"

Lily shook her head and said, "What?"

"The sorting's over, you can eat now."

"I'm not very hungry tonight," Lily said, looking down at her empty plate, and the four boys stopped eating.

"You? Not hungry?" Peter said I shock.

"See, I knew Lily had an eating disorder. No one could eat so much and be so skinny!" Sirius said shoveling chicken into his mouth.

"No," Lily said getting angry, "I just don't feel good, that's all."

"You wanna go lay down? I'll take care of the first years," James offered. Lily took the offer and she stood up, walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady she said, "Fig Newton," and the door swung open. As she walked through the common room and up the stairs silent tears started to roll down her face. Walking into her dorm she laid down in bed and before she could think of anything more she cried herself to sleep.

"_I like you, a lot." Remus said looking into Lily's bright green eyes._

"_So what," Lily asked frustrated and shocked, "the last five years of tormenting meant nothing? As soon as I come back, braces off, contacts and no baby fat, I'm finally 'on the market' or whatever you guys call it? Maybe for someone else, but not for you." Lily started to walk away but Remus grabbed her arm._

"_Please Lily. I've liked you more and more through the years. I just couldn't say anything to the guys. I would hear no end to it."_

"_Oh so as soon as they approve of me you can make your move? That's real nice Remus. To think I actually thought you were different from them. I always wondered why you hung around them if you weren't anything like them, but from that statement I see that I was wrong, that you were always like them." As Lily tried to walk away a second time Remus grabbed her arm again._

"_Please Lily. You won't have to give me multiple chances, just one, and if I'm what you thought I wasn't then you can leave me and I'll understand. I may never get over you but I will understand. Just please give me one chance." After a pause of silence Remus asked, "Well?"_

_Sighing, Lily said, "I don't know Remus. I'll have to think about it first. I'll have to get to know you more, maybe talk and hang out with you then, and only then, will I be able to decide."_

Lily was suddenly awakened by a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and noticed that the lamps were lit and she could hear her roommates scrambling around quietly. Someone opened the door.

"Is Lily there?" she heard James ask.

"She's asleep," one of Lily's roommates, Simone, responded.

"Oh, okay. Well if she wakes up will you-"

"Yeah, I'll tell her that you came by." The door closed silently. _I should really get unpacked now,_ Lily thought but before she could even try to get up she dozed off once more.

James entered the room that he shared with Sirius, Remus and Peter. He dragged his feet along and flopped onto his bed.

"Why the long face Jamsie?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," James replied gloomily.

Remus pulled a chair over and sat facing him. "Does it have something to do with Lily?" he asked concerned.

James nodded and then shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with her," he confessed, "I really wanted to know what was bothering her but she's asleep."

"Well she did start to freak out when we started our traditions. Maybe it has something to do with that," Remus suggested.

"Maybe you're right," James said, "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Just some advice James, if she's not in the mood to talk just let her be. Don't go bugging it out of her until she goes crazy."

All of a sudden James felt rage light within him and he growled, "I don't need advice from you Remus. I know how to handle my own relationship." Then James got up, stormed past Remus and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. When Remus heard the water start he muttered, "Whatever," and went back to unpacking.

_Remus lay in his bed practically crying. Lily Evans wanted to get to know him so he should be happy right? He should be shouting for joy, but he wasn't. To get to know Remus Lupin was to uncover his dark past, a past that he really didn't want to relive. He was even afraid to tell his best friends who, until a few weeks ago, didn't even know about it. He was afraid of rejection and didn't like the fact that he could be so easily rejected because of what he was. Just as Remus was about to let the tears fall, the door swung open and Sirius tumbled in, literally._

"_Hey Reemie Poo! How's my good pal wolf boy?"_

_Remus wanted to tell Sirius to go away, that he wasn't in the mood right now but he couldn't do it. The biggest reason was that then Sirius would know that something was up, even though he was slightly dimwitted. Remus still found it amazing that he was passing school. 'What can I say' Sirius had said 'I may act stupid but I guess I'm kind of smart.'_

"_I'm fine Sirius."_

_Sirius looked Remus in the eyes though and, maybe it was because of the tears that he was holding back or something else, he shouted "James! Peter! Remus is depressed and is about to kill himself!" In two seconds flat James and Peter were in the room and sitting next to Remus. Peter grabbed chocolate from the nightstand drawer and shoved it into Remus' hands while James slapped him across the face. "Ow!" Remus yelled, "What was that for!"_

"_I'm trying to smack some sense into you!" James replied grabbing Remus' shoulders, shaking him._

"_Well you don't have to worry because I'm _not_ depressed and I'm _not_ trying to kill myself!"_

"_Then why did Sirius say that you were?" Peter asked confused._

"_He had tears in his eyes!" Sirius said starting to yell. "I saw them!"_

"_Alright, calm down Sirius." James said and he turned to Remus. "Now Remus, tell us what's wrong."_

"_You guys will laugh."_

"_No we won't," James tried to reassure him._

"_Unless it's something really stupid," Sirius commented, "then we'll laugh."_

"_No, we won't laugh at all no matter what it is." James said glaring at Sirius._

"_Alright," Remus said with a sigh. Then he muttered something that the three boys couldn't hear at all._

"_What was that?" Peter asked and Remus muttered it again._

"_We can't hear you," Sirius said in a sing-song voice._

_Getting annoyed Remus yelled, "I like Lily Evans, okay! Are you satisfied?" Sirius, James and Peter all looked at each other. "And you were crying over that?" James asked disbelievingly._

"_No, of course not!"_

"_Then what?"_

_Remus sighed and said, "She wants to know about me, about my past. What am I going to tell her? That I'm a raving mad werewolf who could attack her at any moment? I'm sure that'll win her over. She'll probably be so frightened that she won't want to even give me a chance." All three boys were silent for a moment, and then Remus continued, "Now do you see why I'm so upset?"_

"_Wait," Sirius said, "you like Lily?"_

"_You know what, never mind. I don't even know why I told you guys in the first place." Remus got up grabbed his cloak and walked out. After a few minutes of silence the three boys heard the common room door slam shut. Turning to Sirius, James said, "Nice going block head!" James wanted to feel sympathy for his friend, he really did, but deep down inside he wanted Lily to freak out the way Remus thought that she would for, even though you couldn't see it, James Potter was head over heels in love with Lily Evans._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Backstabber

The next morning James woke up earlier then expected and got dressed quietly, so as to not wake up his friends who had another thirty minutes to sleep. Right before he went out of the common room he had a strong urge to go and wake Lily up so they could talk alone. Changing his mind, knowing that she wouldn't be happy being woken up so early, he walked down to the Great Hall alone. Since the food wasn't out yet, James just sat at the Gryffindor table and let his mind wander. He only looked at the doors of the Great Hall when he heard someone walk in. It was Lily. He got up and walked over to her, smiling.

"Good morning James," Lily said happily.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful. How was your sleep?"

"Oh good. How long have you been up?"

"For about ten minutes or so. How about you?"

"I woke up an hour ago, to give myself time to get ready for class."

After an awkward silence James suggested that they go sit down. Once at the table they saved seats for Sirius, Remus and Peter and James tried to get into a conversation. "Do you want to tell me about last night?"

Without looking at him Lily replied, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"You know cause we can talk about it if you-"

"James!" Lily practically yelled, finally looking at him. "I don't want to talk about it okay?" After that Lily looked down at her empty plate and was silent. Ten minutes went by in total silence and James decided that he would wait and bring it up again later.

"Hello happy campers!" Sirius said as he, Remus and Peter sat down at the table. "And how are we today?"

"Dandy!" James said trying to cheer Lily up. But Lily just sat there staring at her empty plate with no response. James didn't look but he could feel Remus staring at him, wanting to know what happened.

"How about you Lils?" Sirius asked her, but he got no response either. "Okay…" he said confused at Lily's gloomy mood. Then food showed up on the dishes and in the bowls in front of them and the boys began to pile food on their plates. Lily finally looked up and put a spoonful of scrambled eggs on her plate, but instead of eating them she just picked at them. Remus stared intently at James for a bit longer but when he knew that James wasn't going to look at him he looked across the table at Lily, just in time to see a tear fall onto the edge of her plate. He leaned forward and asked her in a whisper, "Are you alright?" Instead of answering, though, she got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Nice going Remus," James said bitterly, "she was doing fine until you had to open your big mouth and go and say something."

"Doing fine?" Remus replied in shock. "Doing fine? James she was sitting there crying and if you're too blind to see that then maybe you should pay more attention!"

"I pay plenty of attention! Especially to Lily!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Angrily, James stood up, slamming his hands on the table in the process. "Take that back! Take that back now or else-"

"Or else what?" Remus said standing up as well, but less violently. Neither Peter nor Sirius not even Remus were prepared for what happened next. James lunged over the table and tackled Remus to the floor. A split second later Sirius jumped over the table to get a hold of James and Peter stood up to help. James only had time to give Remus a black eye when he was ripped away from him by Sirius and Peter. As soon as Remus was free to move he jumped up and sprinted out of the Great Hall. As he was turning the corner, he heard James yell, "You get back here Remus Lupin!" But Remus knew better then that and he kept running. Remus wanted nothing more than to find Lily, to see if she was alright, and he knew exactly where to find her.

He ran outside and straight towards the lake. By the lake there was a tree that meant greatly to him and he somehow knew that Lily would be there. He was right; she was sitting under the tree, her arms around her knees and her head down. Remus guessed that she was crying. "Lily!" he yelled as he got closer. He fell onto the ground next to her and she looked at him.

"Remus!" She said surprised, "What happened to your eye!" Remus remembered that Lily didn't know that James gave him the black eye, and he didn't want to tell her, afraid of what she might do to James later. But even though he didn't tell her, she said, "James did that didn't he?" Remus nodded his head. "I should've known he would do something like that. I knew he would react badly towards your asking me if I was alright. I guess he figured that you still have feelings for me." Remus was now sitting next to her, looking into her electric green eyes, which were now bloodshot from her crying.

"Lily," Remus said, "I told you sixth year that even if you left me that I would always love you and I meant it. Even though you're one of my best friends girl I do still love you and I want you to be happy. I was concerned about you last night and I'm concerned now. That's why I came to find you. That's also why James will probably kill me if he finds out."

"Finds out what?"

He hesitated. What he was about to do was dangerous, but he figured that Sirius and Peter had a good enough hold on James. Remus was hoping that he would have time to express his feelings for Lily, which grew even stronger over the summer break. He gave her a small smile and said, "This," and he leaned in and kissed her long and passionately.

_It was pouring rain outside as Remus walked slowly across the lawn towards the lake. He stood at the edge and looked at his reflection in the water, which he destroyed moments later with a rock he found in the grass. He looked around with watery eyes, either from the rain of from his own tears he didn't know, and found a tree nearby. He ran over and sat down under it, finally realizing that he was in hysterics. Remus buried his head into his hands and let the rain put over him not caring how wet he got. "Why can't I be happy?" he cried, "Why can't I get what I want for a change?"_

"_Remus?" He looked up to find Lily standing in front of him with an umbrella, "Are you okay?"_

"_Fine. Just dandy," He replied in a monotone voice, not even caring that he was crying in front of Lily._

"_No you're not. Come inside so we can talk."_

"_Why?"_

"_You could get seriously hurt."_

"_Hey," Remus said pointing up, "I _am_ sitting under a tree."_

"_I didn't mean it that way!" Lily said getting even more worried and frustrated. "Look Remus, it's fall and if you stay in the rain like this you could catch pneumonia and die!"_

"_Good, the more pneumonia the better. Bring it on."_

_Lily stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong? This isn't the Remus I know."_

"_You're right; apparently the Remus you know is a complete ass hole."_

_Lily crouched down and looked Remus in the eyes. "Pease tell me what's wrong." As Remus looked into her eyes he realized that she was crying too. Remus sighed and said, "You wanted to know about my past, a past that I don't even want to have. I'd rather you not know about it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm a bloody were-wolf!" Remus shouted finally loosing it. "Now you know!" Lily didn't respond but she looked taken aback. "Great," Remus said, "just great. Now go! Run away in fear, like everyone else." Not being able to take it any more Remus started to cry hysterically, like a five year old would at the loss of a favorite pet, and the next thing he knew, Lily was hugging him. When she pulled away he looked at her. "I'm glad you told me," she said, "I don't understand though why you want me to be frightened of you."_

_Calmed down now, Remus explained, "Lily, didn't you hear a word that I said? I'm a were-wolf. I'm dangerous and if you don't be careful I could, I don't know, attack you or-" He was cut off though by Lily's lips. She kissed him long and passionately and when they pulled apart she smiled. "Then why," she said, "am I giving you your chance?"_

"_You mean-" Lily smiled and nodded. "And this isn't out of pity?" he asked suddenly getting suspicious._

"_No, I'm giving you your chance because you weren't going to have me get hurt. I know, from your response about your past, that you are a good person." And they kissed again, Remus finally happy for once in his life._

"Remus Lupin!"

Remus and Lily pulled apart just in time to see James charging at them. Remus jumped up and pulled Lily up and away just before James banged into the tree they were leaning against. Turning towards Remus, James said angrily, "You're going to pay for that kiss wolf boy." Then, looking at Lily, he said, "How could you Lily?" Lily was speechless. She loved James, she really did, but Remus was her first boyfriend, her first love. She couldn't just abandon him at a time when he needed her and when she needed him, it just wouldn't be right. _Then again_, she reasoned with herself, _that doesn't give me the right to kiss him._ Lily looked James in the eyes and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

James grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her away. Before they were out of hearing Remus was able to say, "It wasn't her fault James! It was mine!"

James didn't say anything back though and Lily turned to take one last glance at Remus before he was completely out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Through Thick and Thin

Lily lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind going crazy with thoughts of what might happen between them. Not just between her and James, but her and Remus, James and Remus and just everyone. Lily had learned early in life that one little fight between friends can ruin the whole friendship. Sighing Lily got up and walked down into the common room. As soon as she got down there though she wished that she hadn't, there was so much tension that you could cut it with a knife and it wasn't just from James and Remus. Lily saw Remus sitting in a corner trying to read and hold ice up to his eye at the same time, while James was on the other side of the room surrounded by a group of girls. As soon as Lily walked over all the girls glared at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"James," Lily whispered, "what is going on?"

James looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," Lily said already getting annoyed, "why are there all these people around you glaring at Remus and me?"

"Well that's quite simple my dear Lily," James said in a suave voice, "these girls are on my side."

Lily looked at him angrily. "James, it was just one little mistake. So Remus kissed me, which he admitted to. I even apologized profusely for not stopping it. All he was trying to do was help me-"

"What? By kissing you? By stealing you away? What Lily, what was he trying to help with?" James said angrily.

"He was trying to make me feel better and his feelings for me got in the way. You shouldn't be mad at Remus for just trying to help me; you guys are too good of friends for you to sink so low as to do this. You know we are both really sorry for what happened. You've forgiven me now please James, have a heart and forgive him!"

"If you're so mad about it," one of the girls near them said, "why don't you go and stand with him."

Lily glared at the girl who said it, as well as all the girls around James, and said, "Well then, maybe I will." And, to the astonishment of James and the whispers of the girls in the group, Lily walked away and over to Remus.

"Hey," she said, "how are you holding out?"

Remus closed his book and sighed. "Not so good," he said, "Do you know how hard it is to try to read and hold this thing over your eye?"

"I didn't mean about that," Lily said, "I meant about the whole business with James."

"Oh, well the answers would be about the same anyway. He's being a complete jerk, even when I tried to explain to him what happened earlier he didn't even bother to listen."

"Maybe I can have another talk with him. Not now of course, with all his fans around I won't be able to get a word in." Lily sighed, "This isn't going to be easy." Remus nodded his head in agreement.

Across the room at one of the tables, Sirius was watching both of the groups carefully and Peter was writing a letter to Sarah. Sirius sighed, "Man, I don't know what James' problem is but he's being a total jerk. It's his fault that this happened anyway. I mean, he's my best friend but he can be a little inconsiderate sometimes when it comes to other people's feelings." Sirius looked at Peter, "You know what I mean?"

Peter nodded his head, not really paying attention, "Yeah sure, whatever." Sirius noticed how his concentration as a whole was on this paper so in one quick move he snatched it out from under his nose. "Hey!" Peter said surprised.

"Dear Sarah," Sirius began, "I am just writing to ask you when you are going to tell me what you wanted to on the train." Sirius looked at Peter and shook his head.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"Oh Peter," Sirius said, "Peter, Peter, Peter, you're not supposed to ask a girl a question that involves her telling you something. You're supposed to wait until she can get you at the right time to tell you." Peter watched sadly as Sirius crumpled the letter up, turned and threw it into the fire. "If you listen to me more," Sirius continued, "you'd have a girlfriend by now." Peter was about to reply when James came across the room, leaving his groupies, to talk with Sirius and Peter. He slumped down in the chair next to Sirius. "I don't get it," he said, "why is she talking with Remus still? Doesn't she realize how upset I was earlier today?"

"Yes she did," Sirius said, "but you have to realize James that Remus was Lily's first boyfriend and now, even after their broken up, which I might add was mostly on your behalf, their still great friends, not to mention that he's one of your friends too. You're just gonna have to get over it James. Wake up and smell the poisonous toadstools, no matter how hard you try to keep Lily away from Remus, it's never gonna happen." James looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed, "I guess you're right." He looked back over at them and watched as Lily started to help Remus with his homework. "It still hurts though, to know that one of your best friends and your girl friend could have been getting with each other behind your back for the past year."

"Trust me James," Sirius said, "they haven't been."

James looked at Sirius. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Because, Remus has been too caught up with trying to become head boy and school and Lily loves you. Like they have both been trying to tell you it was a mistake. Feelings that have been short lived don't die that quickly my friend."

James took a good look at Sirius. "When did you become so smart?"

Sirius smiled, "I'm not, I'm just good with relationships. Like I've been trying to tell Peter here, if you guys listened to me more maybe you would learn a lesson or two about your relationships."

James smiled at his best friend and then turned and looked longingly at Lily, knowing now that things would patch up, but that it would take some time.

"_Hey Remus," James said standing in the bathroom doorway watching Remus brush his hair, "can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Sure, but make it quick. I don't want to be late for mine and Lily's date."_

"_Yeah about that," James said, "I don't think you should go."_

_Remus stopped brushing his hair and looked at James. "Why not?"_

"_Because I heard Lily talking to her friends about you."_

"_And..?"_

"_And not good things came out of her mouth."_

"_Like what not good things?"_

_James hesitated; did he really want to do this? If it meant a date with Lily Evans then yes, yes he did. "I heard her telling her friends that the only reason she was going out with you was because of pity."_

_Remus was speechless. "But- but then that means that she-"_

"_Lied to you and told her friends about your secret."_

_Remus walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed. "I can't believe that Lily did that."_

_James nodded his head. "I know," he said, "I thought she was such a sweet girl." Remus looked up at James, tears in his eyes, and he told him as plain as day, "I'm not going."_

"_But Remus!" James said in pretend shock, "You have to go! She'll be waiting for you and-"_

"_And nothing I'm not going." Remus lay down and closed his curtains around his bed. "You can tell her yourself, cause I'm not talking to her either."_

"_Alright Remus, whatever you say." With that James walked out of their room and went to the girls' dorm. A few minutes after he knocked on the door one of Lily's roommates answered._

"_Oh, hi James," Simone said, "What's up?"_

"_I'd like to talk to Lily," James said, "it's urgent."_

_Simone disappeared and a few seconds later Lily was in her place. "Yeah?" she said looking at him._

"_I have something to tell you."_

"_Well make it quick, I still have to finish getting ready for mine and Remus' date tonight."_

"_About that," James said all casually, "he's cancelled."_

_Lily eyes opened wide, "But why? He was so excited about this date too."_

"_Well," James said not sure of what to tell her, "he's sick."_

_Lily looked at him curiously, "Really? He looked fine earlier today."_

"_Oh it's one of those instant sicknesses, where at one moment you feel fine and the next you're barfing things up you didn't even know you ate."_

"_Are you sure that he's not just nervous?"_

"_Oh we're sure; we took his temperature and he's way up there like…102."_

"_Lily's eyes opened wider. "102!" she said, "He's got to go to the nurses office if his temperature's that high! I'll take him right now." James blocked her way out._

"_Too late," he said, "Sirius and Peter already took him._

"_Why didn't you help? You're one of his friends aren't you?"_

"_Yes, I am but he wanted me to tell you that he's really sorry and that I should take his place."_

_Lily's look went from shock to amazement to horror in ten seconds flat. "You mean that I'm going to have to spend my evening with you?" James nodded his head and Lily laughed. "I'd rather dive in a pen full of Hippogriffs."_

_James figured that her answer would be something like that. "Fine," he said, "be that way. Just ignore what could be Remus' last wish, for you to go out and have a good time instead of staying inside worrying about him. I guess I'll see you around then." James started to walk away, until he stopped when he heard Lily said, "Fine, I'll go on the date with you." James turned and faced her. "But if you make one wrong move at all tonight, I don't care what Remus wants, I'm leaving." After the door closed James ran and got changed into something nice and in less then an hour he was out on a date with Lily Evans._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The title of this chapter is an inspiration title. I got this title from a song by Dashboard Confessional it's called "Screaming Infidelities" and that is why it's in quotations.

Chapter Seven: "Except When You Signed It 'I Love You Always and Forever'"

_Lily and James sat in the restaurant that Remus had made reservations at earlier in the day. Amazingly Lily was having a good time._

"_Wow James," she said after laughing at a joke he told, "I never thought that I'd be saying this but you are quite the gentleman."_

_James was surprised as well but he didn't show it. "Well you're quite the lady yourself Lily." James looked at his watch and noticed at how late it was getting. "Wow, we've been here late. We better get going soon, can't stay out too late."_

_Lily looked shocked, "I'm surprised to hear those words come out of your mouth."_

"_Why?"_

"_I mean when I heard that Remus wanted me to go out with you I was thinking that we'd be staying out all night, running around doing some crazy antic of yours. But that's not the case here. We're sitting, having a nice time, not even fighting." Lily stopped and looked at James, "who are you and what did you do with James Potter?" They both laughed._

"_No, it's me Lily, the loveable James Potter," he said with a charming smile._

"_Well then, I guess I was wrong about tonight, and about you."_

"_I guess you were."_

_Lily looked at him. "That remark," she said in a testy tone, "could have gone unsaid." James looked at Lily's stern face and wanted to kick himself for ruining it at the end of the night. But when Lily started laughing he realized it was a joke._

"_Ha-ha, very funny." James said sarcastically._

"_I'm sorry," Lily replied, "but you should've seen the look on your face!" Lily tried to do an imitation of it but she just started laughing more. "I probably didn't even give it justice!" James couldn't help but laugh a little too._

"_Come on let's go." James said and, paying for the check, they walked out of the restaurant and back towards the castle, hand in hand. When they got close to the entrance of the tunnel they used James turned to Lily. Holding her hands he stared into her eyes and said, "Wow, you know I didn't tell you this earlier but you look stunning tonight."_

_Lily blushed, "Why thank you James. You don't look half bad yourself, I mean you could've tried to comb your hair down but, tonight was worth it. Don't tell Remus cause I feel really bad for saying this but, I'm kind of glad he got sick tonight and had you take me instead." When Lily said that James was about to let the whole lie slip up he felt so bad. How could he do that to one of his best friends? But instead of telling Lily the truth he just smiled at her and kept the lie inwards. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her,_ he thought. But what James didn't know was that the next morning his lies would come to hurt him._

_James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the next morning, all enjoying their food except for Remus. He sat there looking at his breakfast not even touching it. He looked up and said, "Hey James-" but before he could ask his question he saw Lily walking towards them and he got up and left the table._

"_What was that all about?" Sirius asked but James just said, "Nothing" and dropped the subject. Lily came over to where they were sitting and said, "Hey James, last night was great, thank-you again for taking me. I hope Remus feels better. I could've sworn I just saw him too."_

_Sirius and Peter looked at James confused but all he said was, "Well you did, but he felt sick."_

_Lily looked concerned, "Oh that's horrible." Pulling a letter out of her green messenger bag she said, "I'd hate to give this to him now but, well, I don't see that I have any choice. Will you guys give it to him for me?" Without an answer she handed it to James and walked away. Sirius looked at James and asked "What did you do James?"_

"_Nothing," James said distracted. Sirius reached for the letter but James pulled it away. "That's Remus' and I will give it to him later."_

"_And _I _will make sure that you do." Sirius replied._

_Remus stared in a hand-held mirror he found in his trunk. After he left the Great Hall he ran up to the dorm, thinking that he must have forgotten something. But the real truth stared Remus in the face. He knew he wasn't looking for anything but avoiding the confrontation of Lily. He always thought Lily was such a nice girl but after the other night he realized he was wrong. "If I was wrong about her the other night, is me going out with her another wrong decision?" he asked aloud. Deep in thought he didn't even realize that James, Sirius and Peter had walked in._

"_Hey Remus," James said, "Lily wanted me to give you this." Pulled out of his reverie, Remus looked up and James handed him the letter. With shaky hands he opened it and began to read. After he was reading it for a while James asked, "So, what does it say?"_

_Remus looked at him with sad, angry eyes and said, "Oh you want to know what it says, James? Well, let me read it to you:_

'_Dear Remus,_

_Hey, it's Lily. I hope you're feeling better. I feel bad for leaving you in the hospital wing and going off on our date with James but he told me that's what you wanted. That you didn't want me sitting inside worrying about you and I feel horrible for saying this but, I had loads of fun last night. I want to thank you for having him take me on our date instead, but that sounds too horrible. I mean it should, because that's the way I feel, horrible. I know this isn't the greatest thing to be writing in a letter but, last night when I was with James I felt different. Not a bad different but a good different. A way I never felt before about anyone, not even you. Last night was an experience that changed my life and I want to thank you. Not just for introducing me to this feeling but for actually being the first one to go out with me. I say this because, I think that it would be best if we broke up. I just can't stop thinking about James after last night and I feel really bad about it. I just want to be sure that this won't affect the friendship between you and James, and me for that matter. Even though I don't have feelings for you any more I would still love to be friends. Hopefully you understand and once again, I am really, and truly, sorry._

_I love you always and forever,_

_Lily Evans'_

_Remus looked at James. "So," he said, "what is this whole letter about James? I wasn't sick last night and I never said that you could go on the date with Lily. You told me that-"_

_Suddenly the truth came bursting out, like a beast from its cage, "Okay Remus, I lied and I'm really sorry. You don't understand, I just really wanted to go on this date with Lily and-"_

_Remus held up a hand to stop him. He stood up and looked him square in the eyes, "It doesn't matter now James, it's over, and everything is said and done. Besides, it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway." Remus crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I have class to go to." And Remus walked out leaving James feeling lousy and Sirius and Peter pissed off._

"_That was really low James," Sirius said and he walked out too. Peter didn't say anything to James though, he just stared at him, shook his head and walked out. Even though James got the girl in the end he felt that he didn't deserve her in the least._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Goodbye

A week after their fight, James and Remus still hadn't apologized and James was clinging to Lily more and more. Lily hardly had time to see Remus because James would always make sure that they were far away from each other. Remus was getting fed up with it. If James was going to act like a baby and not accept their apologies, after both he and Lily told him the full truth and even tried to reason with him, Remus didn't know what he should do. One day, Remus was about to walk into their dorm, when he heard what sounded like crying. He thought it was coming from the girls' dorm but then totally shoved that thought out of his mind when it was too close and the sobs sounded nothing like a girls. Remus walked in finding the curtains around James' bed closed and loud sobs coming from behind it.

"James?" Remus asked, letting James know that he was in the room. The sobs stopped abruptly and James cleared his throat. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

James pulled the curtains aside and looked at Remus, "Well you don't have to be nice to me Remus just because Lily wants you to."

Remus looked at him in astonishment, "But I'm not being nice just because Lily wants me to James. I'm being nice because I want to be, you just don't see it. Now what's wrong?" James looked at Remus and, rolling his eyes a little, handed him a letter. Remus unfolded it and read:

'Dear James,

It's your father. How have you been? How are you doing in school? Hopefully both of these questions will be answered with good, or better yet, great. I hope you aren't getting into trouble. I'm happy to announce that I haven't got a single owl about your behavior this year so far and I am very proud. It's better to think about that then what I am about to tell you. You know how your mother has been struggling with lung cancer for the last few years? Well she passed away just a few hours ago. I hate to be writing this in a letter but there's no other way to tell you. I'm packed down with work and with the funeral arrangements, otherwise I would've came there and told you. The funeral will be in two days time, Sirius may come if he likes to since she was practically his mother too. I have written to Dumbledore telling him of the funeral, stating that you will only be gone for a few days. I hope this letter reaches you well. I hope to see you and Sirius here soon.

Your loving father.'

Remus was in shock, he expected that the letter would be bad but not this bad. The thought that James' mother died was bad enough, then to add in the fact that Remus didn't even know she was sick made it ten times worse.

"Oh James, this is horrible."

"You're telling me," James replied a little calmed down, "I knew that she was going to die but, not so soon."

Remus nodded. "Did you tell Sirius yet?"

James shook his head, "I just got the letter an hour ago. I don't even know if I'm gonna tell Sirius."

"Tell me what?" Sirius said walking in. He looked at Remus and then at James. When he saw how upset James was he said, "Please don't tell me that either you got Lily pregnant or you two are gay lovers and you're looking for a three-some 'cause that just won't go well on my behalf."

James tried to laugh but couldn't. "Let him read the letter Remus." Remus handed Sirius the letter and Sirius read it once, and then a second time only this time more slowly. His jaw dropped, "Oh man, are you serious?" But before anyone could use the old serious/Sirius joke on him he held up his hand to stop them. "I know, I know. He's not, I am." Sirius sighed, "James, this is horrible."

"Don't you think I know that," James replied getting frustrated. Sighing he sat on his bed. "I don't even think I'm going to go," he said gloomily.

"Not go, are you mad!" Sirius said, "You have to go! It's your mum's funeral!"

"So, it's not like they need me there."

"But your father wants you there. I think he'd feel a whole lot better if you were there, you'd be able to comfort each other."

"But what about you?"

"Hey, I don't need to go. It wasn't my mother who died, although I wish that she would."

"Well, if you're not going then I'm not going. If you want me to go so badly I want you to go just as bad. I mean like my dad said, my mum was practically your mum. When your mother wasn't there, she was and she cared for you just as much as she cared for me."

"Alright, alright," Sirius said, "we'll both go. Now we should go tell Dumbledore what we decided." But just before they walked out James said, "Wait for me Sirius, I wanna talk to Remus alone."

"Alright but no funny business you two," Sirius said giving a wink and walking out.

"Hey listen Remus," James said, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you, and I know that it wasn't really your fault that you kissed Lily. It was mostly mine since I got you two to break up in the first place."

"Well, you don't have to take all the blame James. I should've left you to help Lily out on your own. You were right; it really wasn't my business to get into even if I am one of her best friends."

After a silence James asked, "Speaking of friends, are we still?"

Jokingly Remus said, "Let me think about it," and after a pause he said, "Of course James! Don't be stupid." Even though it wasn't manly for them Remus and James hugged, but broke apart as soon as they heard, "Awww, the two love birds are making up. Better not let Lily see you two kiss now," Sirius was standing in the doorway watching. Remus and James laughed and James said, "Let's go Sirius," and they left to go and talk to Dumbledore about the funeral.

When Sirius and James reached the gargoyle that led to stairs outside of Dumbledore's office, a place they have been numerous times in the past, they hesitated.

"Okay James," Sirius said, "what's the password?"

"Beats me," James replied.

"What do you mean 'beats me'? You're head boy you should know!"

"Hey they give us a password to the Gryffindor common room, not to the headmaster's office."

Sirius thought for a second, "Well for the past few years the password has been food of some kind. So all we have to do is think of food I guess."

So Sirius and James stood there, feeling like idiots, shouting out different types of candy and junk food. All of a sudden the gargoyle jumped aside so they thought they had guessed the right word, but then they saw Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore look at the two boys and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. What may I help you with?"

"Professor Dumbledore," James said, "we came here to inform you that we are going to my mother's funeral."

"Ah, yes, I thought you two would be." Dumbledore replied nodding his head. "The only thing is that I ask you two to be able to come back and keep up with your work. As head boy you need to be on top of things, Mr. Potter, and the same thing goes for you Mr. Black, even if you're not head boy. Do you understand?" both boys nodded their heads to show that they understood. "Alright then, tomorrow you two will come to my office and will take floo powder to get to Mr. Potter's house."

James and Sirius didn't expect it to be that easy. "Alright Professor," James replied, "We'll see you tomorrow. I just have one question, what's the password to your office? So, ya know, we're not out here all morning." Dumbledore leaned forward and whispered the password in their ear. Standing up straight he smiled, "Now off you go you two," and he walked away down the hall leaving the two boys standing there, staring after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Hide and Seek

Early the next morning James and Sirius were in Dumbledore's office with their stuff, ready to travel by floo powder to James' house.

"Even though the circumstances of you going home are grim," Dumbledore said right before James threw the floo powder that he held in his fist into the empty fire grate, "I hope you have a good time," Dumbledore gave them both a small, yet very happy looking, smile. James looked at him and couldn't help thinking _'The only way I'll have a good time is if Uncle Charles get drunk and runs around the neighborhood naked...again.' _He then threw the powder into the grate and watched as green flames erupted. Just before he stepped into the green flames Dumbledore said, "Tell your father I send my sympathies, James." James nodded and stepped into the fire place. The green flames tickled him and he almost coughed as he said 'Godric's Hollow'. Off he went, his luggage spinning around with him, thinking, _'This was never my favorite way to travel'_.

Just as Sirius was dragging his luggage over to the green flames Dumbledore stopped him. "Sirius, please keep an eye on James. It will be a very rough time for him at home." Sirius nodded and said, "Alright professor", and he stepped into the green flames. Clearly saying 'Godric's Hollow' he was off in a matter of seconds following James in a swirl of green flames.

Lily sighed as she turned the pages through her Ancient Runes book. James had been gone for the whole day and would not be back for another two days and she was already missing him. Lily was so distracted by her thoughts that she only realized that she was reading the same paragraph for the third time when she heard her name from across the common room. She turned around to see Remus sprinting towards her.

"As head girl," she said, "I would advise you not to sprint down the corridors and through the common room, but you look frustrated so I'll let it go. What's up?"

"It's Peter," Remus replied panting for breath," he's really annoying the living snot out of me, trying to get me to help him with something or other."

Lily laughed, "Living snot, eh?" But when Remus glared at her she sighed and said, "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hide me!"

"Oh, you are so childish!"

"Come on, Lils! Please do me this favor! Please!"

"And what, may I ask, do I get out of hiding you from Peter?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend," Remus said slowly then smiled, but when Lily turned back to her Ancient Runes book Remus said, "Fine! I'll- I'll do your homework for a month!"

This, Remus realized, got Lily's attention but not the kind he wanted. "Remus Lupin!" she yelled and Remus could tell by her tone that he was about to be repremanded. "I would fully understand if any of the other three offered such help, which I must say anyone should refuse, but you are a prefect and out of all people-"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Remus said looking frantically at the common room entrance, "So will you do it?"

Lily stared at him for a few second, then sighed and said, "Fine but only for the mere satisfaction of-" But she didn't get to finish because the portrait in front of the common room entrance opened. Lily grabbed Remus and threw him under the table she was sitting at. A few seconds later Peter walked in and, seeing Lily made his way toward her. He sat down in the seat opposite hers and said, "Hey Lily, have you seen Remus?" Remus was scared that Lily wouldn't be able to lie about where he was; she was never a good liar. But when she spoke Remus was so convinced he didn't even know where he was himself.

"No, I haven't, not since earlier that is. Why?"

Peter sighed, "I need help on my homework and I was hoping he could help me but he ran out of the library so fast I didn't see where he ran to, let alone ask for his help."

"Well, maybe he felt ill."

"Yeah, maybe," Remus thought that after that Peter would go looking for him else where and just as his thank-yous to Lily were forming in his brain Peter gasped and said, "Lily! Do you think you could help me with my homework?" Remus groaned inwardly and thought _'Just say no Lily! Just say no'._ But all that came out of Lily's mouth was, "I- I- well- I- I-,"

"Thanks Lily!" Peter said happily, jumping up and giving her a hug. "I'll be right back," and he ran towards the boys' dorm to get his books. Lily sat there mouth hanging opened, eyes wide, staring after Peter.

"Psst... Lily," Remus whispered from under the table. "Hey, Lily a little help. I'm kind of stuck." But Lily made no response, so Remus tried to squirm his way from under the table, but with no success. "Lily," Remus said again, only louder this time, "help me out he-" but before he could finish, Lily shifted in her seat giving Remus a view up her skirt. He closed his eyes and thought frantically _'Please move again, please move again,'_ but with no such luck. Remus' eyes opened when he heard a distant door close and he realized that he was going to be stuck under the table for a while.

"Sorry it took me so long," Peter said sitting down next to Lily again, "I couldn't find my book."

Finally coming out of her trance Lily said, "Oh it's alright, uh- so what do you need help with?"

"Well, actually," Peter said slowly, "all of it." Remus sighed at Peter's stupidity realizing that he was going to be stuck under the table for a while.

'_You've got to be kidding me,' _Remus thought.

"All- all of it?" Lily asked in shock disbelief.

"Well, yeah, you see, I'm not really good at learning stuff quickly, so if you could just go over it all to help me out."

Lily sighed, "Well, I'll help you with about half of it tonight and finish explaining the rest some other time. It's just too much for one night."

Remus rolled his eyes; it was only about a month into school, how could it be too much to explain? But that Remus found out when he sat cramped under a table for two and a half hours. Remus never realized how thorough Lily went through things. Not only did she answer his questions about what they were learning but she went into the background of each person, place, thing and idea she talked about.

"I think we should stop here for tonight," Lily said finally, realizing how late it was. Hearing these words, Remus' mind woke up and he thought _'Thank-you Lily.'_

"Alright, thanks for you help Lily," Peter said closing his books and getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow," and he walked away. When Remus heard the boys' dorm door close he said, "Geeze Lils, took ya long enough."

Lily jumped up and pushed the chair out. "Remus!" she said surprised kneeling on the floor to look at him, "I'm so sorry! How long have you been down there?"

"Let's see, about two and a half hours!"

Lily's face looked really guilty as she said, "Sorry, it's just none of you guys ever asked for my help before. I was surprised when Peter asked me and so I kind of...forgot."

"It's okay," Remus said smiling, "Just help me up." Lily grabbed hold of Remus's arms and pulled him from out under the table. He stretched. "Now I'm going to take a shower, then go straight to bed."

"Why?" Lily asked confused, "The floor can't be _that_ dirty, can it?"

"Well it wasn't exactly the floor," Remus replied but when Lily still looked confused he leaned over and whispered to her, "Next time there's a boy hiding under the table, make sure you close your legs." Lily blushed so red that it matched her hair and Remus walked away with thought of her in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Truths and Lies

For the next two days there was tension around Lily and Remus, a tension that was quite obvious. Lily was embarrassed because Remus saw up her skirt and Remus was nervous because every time he was around Lily now he got a boner. On the morning of James and Sirius' return Lily, Remus and Peter were in the Great Hall; Peter was shoveling down his food while Lily and Remus picked at theirs, every now and then taking embarressed glances at each other. Peter stopped eating and stared at them.

"What's with you two?" he asked. "You guys have been acting weird for two days now."

"Two days?" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see James and Sirius standing there, James with a stern look on his face. "You haven't forgotten about me and got with Remus instead, have you Lily?" Lily's face turned red with embarrassment and Remus tried to make himself disappear. But then a big smile spread across his face and him and Sirius started laughing. "I'm only kidding you guys! Don't be so up tight!" Lily let out a breath she seemed to be holding ever since James made his presence known and Remus smiled slightly.

"Oh James," Lily said standing up and giving him a hug. "I missed you so much," and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. James looked her in the eyes and giving her the puppy look he said, "What, only a kiss on the cheek?" Smiling, Lily gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"Gross! C'mon guys, I'm trying to eat here," Sirius said. He had taken Lily's seat and was eating the food that she had left forgotten.

"Hey," Lily said, "That's my food!"

"You weren't eating it," Sirius said.

Before Lily could reply James grabbed her by the waste and kissed her passionately again. As Lily was getting happier and happier by James' return back to Hogwarts, Remus was getting sadder and sadder by the minute. He was happy that his two best friends were back at school, but deep down inside there was a part of him that wished they had never came back, that he could be alone with Lily forever. But that, he knew, was all just a dream.

Just that second Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The whole hall went silent, and stared at him. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. This Halloween, I am happy to say, we will be hosting a Halloween ball for fourth years and up, however you may invite a younger student if you wish." The hall broke out into excited whispers. Dumbledore held up his hands and the hall quieted down again. "The required attire for this night would be a costume of your choice. Thankyou," Dumbledore sat down and the hall broke out into excited whispers again.

"Wonder what made them think of that idea?" Lily wondered aloud.

"It's because this is our last year," Sirius said in an isn't-it-obvious voice. "Their making sure out last Halloween here is exciting and fun, not to mention they'll miss us."

Remus snorted with laughter. "Them miss us? Are you nuts? The teachers will probably throw a giant party after we leave."

With the excitement of the up coming ball no one was really paying attention to the activity outside of Hogwarts. Though most conversations held amongst the students was who was going with who and what everyone was wearing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stayed away from those specific topics and paid more attention to what the newspaper, _The Daily Prophet,_ had to say. Lord Voldemort, or more commonly know as You-Know-Who, was the most feared dark wizard in the wizarding world. He had been at large for the past years and most of the children at Hogwarts grew up hearing and fearing him and his minions, more commonly known as Death Eaters. Sirius, James and Peter watched eagerly as Remus' eyes zoomed through _the Daily Prophet_. Remus sighed as he finished the last page and closed it.

"Well?" asked James, "Anything new?"

Remus shook his head, "It seems to me that all dark magic has stopped for this period of time."

James shook his head, "I know that he's not finished yet." They all watched James carefully as he stared angrily at his breakfast; they all knew why James was so fascinated with the whereabouts of Voldemort and his followers. James' family had almost diminished entirely, except for him, his father and a few relatives they didn't speak to, all thanks to the Death Eaters. But as none of them had suffered as many losses, none could begin to imagine how he felt. Not sure what any of them should say Sirius, Remus and Peter were greatful of the arrival of Lily.

"Hey," Lily said sitting next to James and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. Coming out of his thoughts James said moodily, "Hey."

Lily looked to the other three in a questionable way but, seeing the newspaper in front of Remus, fully understood what James was being moody about. When they all got their schedules Lily said, "Today seems to be a busy day. No break at all. At least Potions is first period."

Sirius laughed and said, "You only like Potions because Slughorn loves you! And what are you talking about no breaks? Not all of us took up Ancient Runes like you." Sirius took a gulp of pumpkin juice but coughed on it at Remus' and Lily's glare. "Oh sorry _Remus._ Forgot you took the smart subjects." Knowing an argument was brewing, and not wanting to hear it, James said, "C'mon, let's get going." Grabbing his stuff he walked away from the Gryffindor table. As the others followed him out of the Great Hall a few paces back Lily whispered, "Look James is already in a bad mood so don't make it any worse."

"We know how to handle James, Lily. We've known him all out lives." Sirius said.

"Yes I know, that's why I wasn't talking to them. I was talking to you."

"Me?" Sirius practically shouted, very offended. "But I'm his best friend!"

"And you're a complete idiot." But before Sirius could say anything back Remus cut in saying, "Lily does have a point there."

"Thanks Remus," Sirius said angrily.

"I mean it to both of you though." Remus corrected getting a glare from Lily. "No, not that you guys are idiots. Just lay off jumping down one anothers throats for at least today." By this time they were outside Professor Slughorn's classroom with the rest of the class, including James. Lily walked over to him and slipped her hand into his and when Sirius noticed that James was quite distracted he said waspishly, "Nice to be on Lily's side Remus but if you haven't realized she's not interested in you and never will be." With that he walked over to James, Peter in close pursuit, leaving Remus all alone.

For the rest of the day Sirius had the cold shoulder towards Remus but, trying to keep James in a good mood, he didn't confide in anyone and stayed by himself until Ancient Runes. Remus had just sat down at his desk and was pulling his books out when he looked up at the open door and saw Lily and James hugging. They kissed for a brief moment in which Remus looked down at his book and started to flip to the page written on the board. Lily took her usual seat next to him and said, "What's up with you?"

Pretending to be interested in what he was reading Remus said, "Nothing, why?"

"Oh don't lie Remus. I know there's something wrong. I mean I know you don't include yourself in most of their jokes and conversations but not so much as today."

Remus was determined not to answer and to stick with the story that everything was fine but found it hard to do when Lily kept pestering him apparently just as determined to find out what was wrong. Finally, still not looking and her, Remus gave in asking, "Lily did you ever like me?"

Lily looked taken aback. "What do you mean Remus? Of course I like you! If I didn't like you we wouldn't be friends-"

"I mean did you ever like me more then friends?"

"Oh," apparently this wasn't what Lily had in mind. "Well, of course. If you don't remember in sixth year we went out-"

"Yeah for like two days. But I mean after that?" When Lily didn't answer, Remus looked up at her for the first time since he saw her kiss James. Watching her intently he saw a tear roll down her cheek and felt angry with himself. _'You made her cry idiot! Nice going!_' his mind yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm an idiot. You don't have to answer. It was a stu-"

"No, it wasn't." Lily said wiping her face. "To tell you the truth there were times when I actually thought of breaking up with James and going back to you. But, I'm sorry to say, these thoughts have ceased to exist after I realized how true James was about his feelings for me. Oh, I'm really sorry Remus. I really am." Lily gave Remus an unexpected hug and when they pulled away he gave a small smile and said, "It's alright Lily. At least your intentions were always good."

For the rest of the lesson there was silence between the two as they did their work, but before they left Lily asked if he was alright and, surprised to find he really was, Remus replied, "Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Promises and Threats

The weekend before the Halloween Ball there was a Hogsmaede trip which gave students the opportunity to go costume shopping.

"But Lils do we have to?" James asked as he and Lily were walking closer and closer towards Hogsmaede. Lily gave him a look and said, "Oh, so are you telling me that you don't want to go to the ball together?"

Sensing Lily's bad temper flaring up, James said quickly, "No! No, of course not! I definitely want to go with you but I just told Sirius, Remus and Peter that I'd meet up with them."

"So meeting up with them is a lot more important than going shopping with me?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of," But this, James found out, was the wrong this to say. Tears flooded into Lily's eyes. "Fine James, go and have your pranks. I'll just go and be all alone for the rest of my life."

James sighed, "Here, I'll make you a deal. If you let me go with the guys I'll let you pick out my costume."

"Really, you mean it?" Lily asked excitedly.

James nodded and Lily squealed with delight. She gave him a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek and ran towards a store that opened just that one day for Hogwarts students use.

James shook his head and smiled. He loved Lily, really he did but she could be crazy sometimes. Upon reaching Zonko's joke shop he entered the shop and found Sirius, Remus and Peter almost instantly.

"What took you so long James?" Sirius asked.

James sighed, "I had to ask Lily if I could go with you guys instead of shopping with her. She wasn't going to let me at first but then when I told her she could pick out my costume she agreed to let me go."

Sirius looked at him and smiled, "She got you too then?"

Confused James asked, "What do you mean 'she got me too'?"

"Apparently," Remus said, "she somehow got promises from us all that ended with us saying she could pick out our costumes."

Peter looked astonished. "What do you mean 'promises'. She threatened me! She told me that if I didn't let her pick out my costume she'd hex me!"

"Lily said that?" James asked in wide-eyed surprise, but Sirius laughed.

"You're scared of a girl, Peter?"

Peter turned red, "Well yeah, who isn't scared of Lily? She knows more spells then even Remus."

When James and Sirius looked at Remus for confirmation he said, "Its true mates."

After they paid for their purchases, they headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"I still don't believe Lily, Miss Head girl, Miss never-do-anything-wrong would say such a thing," James said still in shock.

"Ah, don't worry Jamsie-pie," Sirius said reassuringly. "If she said it to Peter it was probably just a fink. I mean, it doesn't take much to scare Peter now does it?" The three boys laughed as Peter turned red in the face. One of the first things that Peter saw in the Three Broomsticks made him feel a whole lot better though. While heading over towards a table, after just getting some butterbeers from the waitress, Madame Rosemarta, Peter caught the eye of Sarah and she waved. Excited, Peter waved back sloping butterbeer all down his front.

"Good one Wormtail," Sirius scoffed, "That one really caught her attention that did." Peter's happy mood left as soon as it had come. Every time Sarah was around something embarrassing happened to him and Sirius made sure to point it out.

A few minutes after they sat at their table talking, Peter not really paying attention, Lily came in laden with bags. When she reached the table she dropped them on the floor and sat down in the extra chair with a sigh.

"That took forever," she said sounding exhausted, but with a smile. "But I really think you guys will like what I picked out."

"What 'choo get me?" James asked peering into one of the bags. Lily grabbed the bag away from him and said, "You wouldn't come with me so you're not finding out till the night of the ball." Thinking for a minute she continued, "Oh, and Remus, you're going to have to shave. The whole mustache and goatee are not going to do with you're costume. Anyway, you look better without it." James looked at Lily and, noticing his stare, she leaned over and kissed him as a way of reassurance for him.

"Well no skin off my nose," Sirius said, eyes closed, leaning back in his chair, "at least I didn't have to pick it out."

"Yes well, yours I especially like Sirius," Lily said with an evil grin. Sirius' eyes popped open and he sat up right in his chair.

"Why, what is it?"

"Ah, curiosity killed the cat, Padfoot," James said. Before Sirius could come up with a retort to that Lily said, "James, will you help me carry these back up to the school?"

"Sure, honey bunches of oats."

"And James?"

"Yes."

Lily whipped out her wand and said seriously, "If you ever call me that again I _will _hex you," she smiled sweetly, "kay?" James looked at Peter real quickly before looked back at Lily and saying, "Right." He grabbed the bags off the ground and followed Lily out of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius followed them, finishing his butterbeer before leaving. Before Peter could follow, Remus grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey Peter," he said, "don't listen to Sirius alright? He's an idiot." Peter peered at Remus for a minute before nodding his head, then they both walked out of the Three broomsticks and up towards the school.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, I know that they'd probably never have a Halloween ball at Hogwarts I just really wanted to have this because I had a really great idea for it. Not to mention that I love what I made Lily, James and Remus. Which brings me to say that the costumes aren't really time related so just bear with me! This is my pride and joy chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Cheers!

Chapter Twelve: The Halloween Ball

On the night of the Halloween Ball, thirty minutes before it started was dedicated to getting ready in the seventh year boys dorm. Lily, on the other hand, had gone to her dorm a good two hours before to get ready stating that, unlike boys girls take more time to get ready.

James stood in front of a small mirror trying to slick his hair back while Sirius, Remus and Peter were still getting changed. So far he had put two handfuls of gel in his hair but with no success and, getting frustrated, didn't turn around when he heard the bathroom door open until he saw Sirius' reflection in the mirror.

"So," Sirius said, "how do I look?"

"Orange," Remus replied instantly.

"No really?" Sirius said sarcastically. He was wearing what seemed to be a big orange circle with triangle eyes and nose and a crooked mouth. "it came with some hat too," and Sirius put on an orange hat with a green piece sticking out of the top. Remus walked around Sirius and said, "You know what Padfoot? I think you're a giant pumpkin."

"This doesn't make me look fat does it?"

"No, but I really think Lily got you a pumpkin suit."

Then James saw it too and laughed at Sirius' mortified face.

"You're not serious!"

"You're right, you are."

This reply of Remus' made James and Peter laugh harder.

"Shut up you!" Sirius yelled at them pushing Remus aside to look in the full-length mirror. Seeing that what Remus said was true, he ripped off the hat and chucked it across the room at James, who was still laughing.

"What are you supposed to be then, huh?" Sirius asked angrily, and for the first time since James got changed he fully acknowledged the costume Lily picked out for him. He was wearing, what looked like, a tux from the1800s.

"I dunno."

"And you?" he asked turning to Remus who was clean shaven and wearing a nice shirt, pants and jacket that looked as though it too was from the 1800s. But all Remus did was shake his head as a sign that he didn't know.

"I think we can all guess what I am," Peter said and they looked at him.

"Wow, Peter," Sirius said brightening up. "Lily sure knows you well."

The three of them laughed as Peter looked down as his rat costume, and began to laugh too. James looked back at the mirror and used the rest of the gel in Missus Steels magic gel bottle and finally made his hair slick back. Satisfied with himself, he was finally able to go down into the common room with the other three.

Reaching the bottom of the boys' dorm staircase they found Lily standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally," she said annoyed. "What took you guys so long?" James looked at Lily and found her stunning in a long what gown, style of the 1800s, with small white lilies in her hair.

"Hair," was all James could say.

Lily sighed and looked at his hair. "Well at least it stayed." Turning around she saw that the common room was almost empty, besides those students who weren't going to the ball. "Quickly, stand into line so I can see that you all look alright." When they were all in line she first looked at Peter, who seemed to look fine because she smiled and moved onto Sirius.

"Sirius," she said sternly, "where's your hat?"

Sirius frowned, "I'm not wearing that hat."

"Oh yes you will! It pulls the whole costume together." When Sirius wouldn't oblige, Lily pulled her wand out of a small white purse she was carrying and that seemed to change his mind. It took Sirius no more then a minute to run upstairs, get the pumpkin hat and come back down, jamming it angrily onto his head. Lily smiled when he got back into line. "Much better," she said and moved onto Remus. She walked around Remus a few time looking him up and down before she pulled out a black ribbon and tied back his hair, which was now almost down to his shoulders. Lily was happy that the promise he made to her when they found out about the ball not to cut his hair was kept. When she moved onto James she was half way looking him up and down when she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of white kid gloves, a half mask and a folded up black cape.

"How much can you fit into that thing?" James asked as Lily handed him these items.

"A lot more then you can imagine." She smiled and tied the cape around his neck while he put the white kid gloves on. As he was situating the mask onto his face Lily said, "Alright we can go now," and they walked out of the common room.

Half way down to the Great Hall James asked, "Hey Lils, what are we supposed to be anyway? I mean we already guessed Sirius and Peter's costumes but you, Remus and me-?"

"Oh well," Lily said, "I got the idea from a novel I love, I was so happy when I found these costumes. They're not supposed to be what I got them for but they're close enough." When she fell silent James had to ask "Well?" to get her to continue.

"Oh, well I got the idea from the novel The Phantom of the Opera. You, James are the Phantom, Remus is Raoul and I'm Christine. Long story short, the Phantom loves Christine but Christine loves Raoul so the Phantom steals Christine and when Raoul comes to save her the Phantom almost kills him to have Christine all to himself. But on Christine's wishes the Phantom lets her go and Christine and Raoul get married. Then the Phantom dies of a broken heart, or because he loves her so much, whatever one sounds better to you."

"And are you trying to say something out of dressing us up like this?" James asked smiling.

Lily blushed. "Well I was going to make Remus the Phantom but I thought the looks fit better this way."

"And why do I have to wear a mask that covers half of my face?"

"Because half of the Phantoms face is all destroyed from what, I'm guessing, was a birth defect because he was born that way."

"Oh thanks Lily."

"You know I love you."

James sighed, "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."

Their conversation had led them to the entrance hall and just before they opened the great Hall doors they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Turning around they saw a Slytherin seventh year by the name of Severus Snape, a rather tall but greasy looking kid, walking towards a door that led to the Slytherin common room. Snape and the Marauders were well known enemies and James and Sirius never gave up a chance to torment him, which is why Sirius called out, "Hey _Snivellus_. Nice costumes, it's perfect. You're scary all year round."

Snape stopped, his hand reaching out for the door handle, and glared at them. They then heard him distinctly say, "At least I'm not a bloody pumpkin," before he disappeared through the door. If it wasn't for James, Remus and Peter, Sirius would have sprinted across the room, flung the door open and attacked Snape. Knowing these were his intentions they grabbed hold of him before he could do any real damage.

"I don't understand why you guys are so mean to him," Lily said. "He can't be that bad of a guy, can he?"

"Lily," James said, "he's knee deep in the dark arts."

"I even heard he's a Death Eater," Peter squeaked up and Lily's eyes grew wide.

"That can't be true, can it?"

"Seems to fit him," Sirius said agitated, but calming down. There was a subdued silence around the group that was broken by Remus who cleared his throat and said, "Shall we?" and they opened the Great Hall doors.

The Great Hall looked almost the same as it normally did on Halloween. It had a bunch of live bats and about ten large pumpkins that would easily fit five people. But instead of the four house tables, they were pushed aside and around a hundred small tables were set up with lit pumpkins in the center. Another difference was that there was a band playing music that fit the mood of Halloween. Most heads turned when the five of them entered since they were late.

"Great," Lily whispered through a smile that seemed strained. "Now everyone's going to be staring."

"Oh don't think that's _not_ what you want," Sirius whispered back.

Lily glared at him. "No, that's _not_ what I want." Before Sirius could try to make her believe that that's what she wanted a bunch of giggling girls distracted him.

"Hey Sirius," they all said together. Then a brunette in the group said boldly, "You look so cute. Why don't you come join us?" And without even a word of goodbye, Sirius followed the girls across the Great Hall.

"Your welcome!" Lily shouted after him and when James looked at her she said, "Well I _did_ pick out his costume." Hearing a slow song starting up from the band she gasped and commanded, "James dance with me." Before he even answered she dragged him onto the dance floor. Remus sighed and said, "I guess it's only you and me Peter." But when he turned to look at Peter, he was feet away deeply in conversation with Sarah. "Or just me," and sadly Remus walked to a table and sat down. He sat there for a while just watching everyone dance with their partners and when the song was over and Lily and James didn't come back he sighed. "Looks like you're gonna be alone tonight," Remus said aloud to himself. Sitting back, trying to get comfortable for a long night, he was scared half to death when he heard a voice next to him.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing by yourself?"

Remus turned to see a dark raven-haired girl with icy blue eyes. She was wearing a French maid out fit, which Remus found to be a little too revealing.

"Aren't you that Slytherin girl in my year?"

"Yup, Sam Knox, what's so wrong with that?"

"You're a Slytherin."

"And?"

"And I'm a Gryffindor."

"So what? Does the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry have to get between us?" When Remus didn't answer she said, "Of course not! Besides I really wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"  
"Why else! You're such a catch. I'm surprised you're not taken by now." Remus blushed. They were silent for a while when suddenly Sam stood up.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Sam smiled. "No where. I was just stretch- oops." When she stretched out her arms to indicate she was just getting up to stretch she fell over onto Remus' lap. It was a gesture that Remus felt was done on purpose rather then an accident. "I'm so clumsy sometimes," and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Remus realized quickly how close their faces were now and how, at this angle, he could see perfectly down her dress. He only started to get really nervous though when he realized her eyes kept darting from his eyes to his lips.

_Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me; _he thought frantically praying she had telepathic powers and could read his thoughts. Obviously not though, but as she leaned forward for a kiss his savior came to the rescue.

"Excuse me Remus?" Sam stopped in mid-motion and they both looked up to see Lily standing there. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Remus said immediately. "If you'll excuse me," and he practically pushed Sam off him so he could get up, walk out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds with Lily.

The grounds looked strange tonight covered with many colored leaves, it was as though Remus was looking at it for the first time. He breathed in the fresh night air and looked up at the stars, which could be seen clearly in the night sky.

"Thanks Lils," he said turning towards Lily. "You saved me."

"Oh it was nothing," Lily replied waving a hand at his thank-you. "You looked very uncomfortable so I thought I'd help out a friend."

"For what price?"

Lily smiled. "No price, just for the satisfaction of helping a friend."

They walked on a while in silence till they came to a cement bench by the lake where they sat and stared out at the water. Then a question that was bothering Remus came out before he could stop it. "So James doesn't care you're out here with me?"

"No," Lily said, "I pointed you out and he graciously let me go and rescue you. He knows he can trust you." She smiled at him. Remus looked away from her and out into the distance. He was getting awfully hot out here despite the chilly weather and there was a sharp churning pain in his stomach but he didn't know what it was from.

_It's probably noting,_ he thought and tried to ignore it, which was proving harder and harder to do as the pain got worse and worse. It happened so fast that Remus wasn't ready for it. The sharpest pain of all erupted from his stomach and he fell to the ground clutching it.

"Remus?" Lily asked sounding alarmed and worried. She kneeled down next to him and looked at his face, which was now contorted with pain. "Remus, are you all right?" but he couldn't answer because the pain was making it hard to breath. Suddenly his hands began to shake violently and in a hoarse whisper he managed to get out, "Get…away…" Lily looked utterly confused and Remus reprimanded himself in his head, wondering how he could forget.

"I'm not leaving you Remus!" Lily said determines to stay. "You're hurt! Now tell me what's wrong?"

Tears started to leak from his eyes, from sorrow or pain Remus didn't know, and mingled with the sweat that was coming from his forehead.

"Lily…go…should've…remembered…. forgot…stupid…"

"Forgot what Remus?"

Remus looked into the caring eyes of Lily's, which were bright and brimming with tears. In a whisper so low that she had to lean close to him to hear he said, "Full moon."

Lily gasped and jumped up as Remus let out a defining howl. Turning Lily saw the bright full moon that their back was facing. Knowing she should run, Lily found her legs were paralyzed there. She wanted to help Remus, who was withering on the ground in pain, but knew that there was nothing she could do and that at any moment she would be face to face with a pre-mature and highly dangerous were-wolf. Suddenly her legs began to move and she was running towards the school. She tripped over her gown and sent herself face forward to the ground. Just in time she threw her hands out to stop her fall but twisted her wrist in the process. Sitting up Lily caught the eyes of Remus, which were no longer caring and warm but fierce and dark in his were-wolf form. The were-wolf turned to look at Lily baring its teeth.

"Remus?" Lily whispered frightened.

The were-wolf growled and started to charge at her. Too frightened to move, Lily sat there, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream.

Suddenly two big somethings went charging past Lily right at the were-wolf. Lily looked closely and noticed a black dog and a stag attacking the were-wolf, fighting it. The were-wolf retreated and ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Lily stood up slowly and walked towards the two animals, expecting them to run. When they didn't she reached out to touch the stag and it let her. Suddenly it turned into James.

"James?" Lily whispered right before she passed out. James caught her before she hit the ground and turned to look at the black dog, which had turned into Sirius.

"Let's go," James said and they walked back up to the school and up to the Gryffindor Tower.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow...I love you all! Hehe! I was just so amazed when my buddy CrazyforSirius calls me and says "Dude, you have fourteen reviews!" It was a real shock because the most I have ever gotten before this was like seven or something like that. Thanks to everyone who has made a comment. Weirdly enough it was right after chapter twelve which I found was my pride and joy chapter so far. You all are just egging me to write on now! Congradulations! I just have some notes before I continue on:

**PotterManiacGrl**: You are right. Remus would already be in the Shrieking Shack and I did realize that after I wrote out the whole chapter but I just loved it so much that didn't have the heart to change it. But we all make writing errors so I'm hoping that everyone can forgive me. Thanks for the correction and review!

**Jedi Master Moose Ass: **Thankyou for all your reviews, they made me happy.

Thankyou also to: **CrazyforSirius, LazyLibra, **Joe, **froggifrog, **and Amanda.

All right. Here's chapter thirteen. I hope you like it. Chapter fourteen is halfway done and should be up next Thursday, hopefully with chapter fifteen. EDIT: I kept this A/N when I edited this chapter just so I could still honor all those people who reviewed and made valid points. Cheers!

Chapter Thirteen: The Night Before

The sun shone bright on the school grounds the next day and as sunlight crept through the seventh year boys' dorm window, Lily began to stir. Opening her eyes slowly against the morning light she tried to keep the dream she had tight in her memory. It had been so scary, so weird but yet so real and had ended with a beautiful stag turning into James. Suddenly Lily sat straight up, eyes wide. She looked around and took in her surroundings finding that she wasn't in her bed. For one thing, the blanket her mom had made for her was gone and the pillows smelled a lot like-

"Hey there sleepy head," James said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and Lily pulled the curtains open.

"James," Lily said staring at him, "why am I not in my bed?"

"Well, after you passed out last night-"

"Passed out?"

"I couldn't bring you up to your dorm because you know boys aren't allowed up there."

"Wait a minute," Lily said putting up a hand to stop him. "You mean last night wasn't- I mean to say that what happened last night was real. I wasn't dreaming it?"

James looked at her confused and started walking over to his trunk. "What? You thought you dreamt all that?"

"Well, yeah. I did," Lily said sort of embarrassed. After some thought James said, "Well I can see where dream and reality could have mixed last night, I suppose."

James had finished getting his clothes out for the day and Lily realized he was about to get changed.

"I better go so you can get changed in peace," and she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well you don't have to. I'm kind of used to not getting changed in peace. I mean, I _do_ share this room with three other people." Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Nice try James. I'll see you in a little bit," and she left the boys' dorm to go and take a shower herself.

Remus jolted awake. He lay in a dusty dirty four poster that had its hangings practically torn off. He had a throbbing headache and felt like he was about to vomit. Covering his face with his hands, he closed his eyes and tried to think. He didn't remember getting into the Shrieking Shack and wasn't fully sure what had happened the night before. _The last thing I remember_ Remus thought, _is talking to Lily and then-_. He groaned. He couldn't remember much after he started to transform and figured that the feeling of vomiting was brought on from the guilt he was feeling. He wasn't sure if he had bit Lily or not but prayed desperately that he didn't.

Slowly Remus stood up and looked down at his appearance, and felt another pang of guilt. The costume Lily had bought for him was torn so bad that there was no hope in fixing it. _Just hopefully I didn't bite her or else I'll have that on my conscience too, _Remus thought. Gathering up his courage, and praying there was another pair of clothes he could change into somewhere, he headed towards the secret passageway that would lead him back to Hogwarts.

Remus made his way into the seventh year boys' dorm and thanked the heavens that it was so early. Not finding anything he could change into he was thankful that there had been no one to meet in the corridors or in the common room so he had made it quite safely to the boys' dorm. Slowly creeping inside he found that everyone still had their bed curtains drawn closed. He walked over to his own four poster and laid down, closing his own hangings. Then he heard movement from one of the beds as someone sat up quite quickly. Remus held his breath. He didn't know why but he just didn't want them to know that he was back already. Remus heard the bathroom door open and heard James' voice.

"Hello there sleepy head."

Remus lay perfectly still thinking that if James saw him he would think that he was just an illusion. But to Remus' surprise he heard curtains being opened and Lily's voice in reply, "James, why am I not in my bed?"

"Well after you passed out last night-"

"Passed out?"

"I couldn't bring you up to your dorm because you know boys aren't allowed up there."

"Wait a minute. You mean last night wasn't- I mean to say that what happened last night was real. I wasn't dreaming it?"

Remus heard movement as someone, his guess was James, walked across the room. He then heard the squeak and clink of a trunk being opened and rested against the back of the bed.

"What," Remus heard James reply. "You thought you dreamt all that?"

"Well, yeah. I did."

There was a silence that was only broken by the sound of James shifting through his trunk. "Well," James finally said. "I can see where dream and reality could have mixed last night, I supposed."

Remus heard the sound of James' trunk closing and shifting in the bed as Lily said, "I better go so you can get changed in peace." He heard Lily get up and walk towards the door. But she stopped when James said, "Well you don't have to. I'm kind of used to not getting changed in peace. I mean, I _do_ share this room with three other people."

Remus didn't know why but he grit his teeth at the thought of James getting Lily to stay in the room. He let out silent cheers of joy though when Lily replied, "Nice try James. I'll see you in a little bit."

Remus heard the opening and closing of the boys' dorm door as Lily left. The only sound then was of James getting changed and mumbling to himself, saying how he should've tried a different tactic to get Lily to stay. Then he walked to the door and left, closing it behind him. Remus was just congratulating himself on a job well done of keeping quiet when the door opened again and James stuck his head in.

"Oh and Remus," he said. "I suggest you get up. You're wasting a perfectly good Saturday."

"Hey!" Remus said in surprise. "How'd you know I was in here?"

James laughed. "Well you're not that hard to miss, buddy boy." He was about to close the door when he stopped and said, "Oh and Remus. Don't worry, Lily's fine."

Then he closed the door leaving Remus the only one awake in the dorm. He got up and grabbed some clothes out of his trunk, the whole time smiling, thinking gladly of how he didn't ruin any friendships because of the night before.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is yet another one that has a song for a title. It's called Magdalena by A Perfect Circle. I chose that one cause...well. It just makes sense. I hope everyone enjoys it. Also in this story there is a sentence in French. I know that there is supposed to be an accent over the a in the first word. I just couldn't figure out how to do it. I don't know how right it is but it means "Until later, my love".

Chapter fourteen: "One taste of you my Magdalena"

As October faded and November was already half way gone, things got back into the normal routine. Day after day classes were the same and slowly getting harder and more demanding as this was the N.E.W.T year for seventh years. The only thing that was different was that Remus now had a stalker. Almost everywhere he went, everything he did, Sam Knox was there breathing down his neck. He was getting really good at avoiding her though thanks to his vast knowledge of the secret passageways within the castle.

"Why are you making such an effort to avoid this girl, Moony?" Sirius asked him as he ran into Transfiguration a few seconds before the bell rang.

"Cause she's annoying!" Remus replied frustrated and out of breath.

"You can't avoid her forever Remus, you do know that right?" James said and Remus knew that was true, but he didn't expect her to catch on too quickly. When the bell rang for lunch they headed down together, Remus deciding to abandon his shortcut for once. This he found quickly was a mistake because half way down the corridor before the marble staircase that led to the Great Hall he was pulled away from the group and into a nearby broom closet.

As the door was slammed closed, Remus heard someone say "lumos". As the wand tip lit up it the broom cupboard he was in as well as the face of Sam Knox, and she did not look happy. Her scowl turned quickly into a wide smile though as she said, "Remus, fancy meeting you here." Remus gave a small half smile and Sam looked from his eyes to the floor and back again but now with a puppy eyes look. "Remus," she said in an almost little kid like voice. "You haven't been avoiding me have you?"

"N-no, of course not."

A small smile played on Sam's lips. "Well that's good because if you were I'd probably do someting...drastic. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Too scared to speak Remus just shook his head. Sam grabbed his hands, looked deep into his eyes and said, "Remus, do you think you could kindly escort me through Hogsmaede tonight?"

"But, tonight isn't a Hogsmaede trip-"

Suddenly Sam stood on tip-toe and kissed him, her tongue shoving itself into his mouth. This kiss was very passionate and fierce and lasted a long time. It wasn't anything like the kiss Lily had given Remus before and he was too paralized by surprise to push her off. When Sam finally pulled away she whispered in his ear, "It is for us. Jusqu'a soir, mon cher." And with a final kiss on the cheek she left Remus in the now dark broom closet, too stunned to even realize what happened.

"Way to go Remus!" Sirius said, very loudly, thumping Remus on the back after he had told them what had happened a few minutes ago. "Too bad she's a Slytherin though. At least she's hot. You should do her."

"But he isn't going, are you Remus?" Lily asked looking and sounding almost like their stern transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked even though he knew what was coming.

"You can't go to Hogsmaede tonight! We're not permitted to go tonight and you're a prefect. If you go to Hogsmaede and get caught it could ruin a lot that you have going-"

"You know what. Shove off Evans." Sirius said glaring at her. "You're just jealous because you're not going."  
Lily glared right back at him. "I'm _not_ jealous. I could care less that Remus is going to Hogsmaede with some slutty, Slytherin girl. The point I'm trying to make is-"

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it." Sirius turned to Remus and asked. "So are you going? Huh, huh, huh are ya?"

Remus sighed, "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Yes you do," Lily tried again. "You could not go!"

"I can't not go, don't you see? She'll kill me if I don't go! You didn't see the look she gave me when she thought I was avoiding her."

"But you were avoiding her," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, I know that! But do you think I was going to tell her that?" There was a short silence, and then Remus turned to Lily and said, "Look, Lily. I'm sorry; I don't want to go but I kind of have to."

Lily looked as though she was going to say something but James cut her off saying, "Don't worry Lils. Remus knows what he's doing." Just then the bell rang signaling for afternoon classes to start.

That night Remus left the Gryffindor common room with James' invisibility cloak. He met Sam at the bottom of the marble staircase and looked around. He threw the invisibility cloak over top of them and looked at her stunned face. Together they eased the front door open and walked out into the cold night air. They were quiet on their long walk to Hogsmaede and they only spoke to each other when Remus took the cloak off them when they reached their destination.

"Finally," Sam said, "it was getting quite hot under there." She took a deep breath and tried to fix her hair, which was blowing in the breeze. "Where'd you get that anyway?" she asked as she watched Remus fold and put the invisibility cloak inside his jacket.

"Borrowed it," he replied simply.

"Oh."

They walked around for sometime, Remus keeping an eye out just in case of unwanted people but there was no one around. Sam sighed and stopped. Remus looked at her and she grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "I wish," she said, "we could be somewhere alone." Remus found this funny since there wasn't anybody near them that wouldn't make them alone. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"I know somewhere. Follow me." And he led the way back out of Hogsmaede. When they walked some way Remus decided that they should put the cloak back on.

"Are we going back to the castle?" Sam asked sounding annoyed.

"We're heading in that general direction, yes." Remus replied quickening his pace as rain began to fall. Sure they couldn't get wet since they were under the invisiblity cloak but Remus just didn't want to ruin something that wasn't his.

After they were inside the Hogwarts grounds Remus pulled Sam towards the greenhouses.

"Wait Remus," Sam said stopping so suddenly that Remus walked from under the invisiblity cloak and took a minute or two to find it again. When he got back under, wiping the, now shorter, wet hair from his face she continued. "I'm not moving any further until you tell me where we're going."

Not wanting to tell her, but rather keep it a surprise, Remus thought very fast and came up with the ultimate idea. Quickly he pulled Sam into a kiss. Pulling away shortly afterward he placed his wet forehead against her dry one and whispered, "All in good time."

Grabbing her hand he pulled her along and only stopped when they reached the whomping willow. Remus sighed and turned to Sam. "Don't be alarmed by what you're about to see. Trust me; it'll all be worth it. Stay here." He removed the invisibility cloak and walked towards the tree.

"Remus," Sam said grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned and looked at her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Are you insane? You're going to get killed." But with no reply, Remus brushed her arm away and continued towards the whomping willow. Laying flat on his stomach he slowly made his way towards it. Grabbing a long stick from the ground he prodded a knot at the bottom of the tree and it froze. Behind him, he heard Sam gasp. He looked over his shoulder and motioned her forward. She moved towards him slowly and upon reaching him he pushed her through a hole at the bottom of the tree. Getting into a crouched position he followed suit and landed with a thud on the earth floor. Standing there waiting for him was Sam. She put her hand out and helped him up.

"Thanks," he said trying, in vain, to brush the mud off his front.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. Then catching his eye she added, "Where are we going, Remus?"

"Like I said before," he said looking down the long path that lay before them. Turning to look at her he finished, "All in good time." And taking her hand he led her down the path.

They walked for some time before coming to a small opening. Pulling himself through, he helped Sam through and watched her eyes grow wide. She seemed to be speechless as she looked around a room with peeling wall paper and damaged furniture. Remus took this opportunity to take her upstairs.

Walking down a hallway, Remus opened a door to reveal a beat-up room with a four poster whose hangings were practically destroyed. Sam walked in and looked around. Turning, she looked at Remus who stood in the doorway and asked, "Are we in the Shrieking Shack?" He nodded. Smiling she said, "You _are_ bad." With that she ran the length of the room that separated them and, jumping, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him the same way she did in the broom closet. Pulling away she whispered, "I love you, Remus," before biting his ear lobe and kissing down his neck. Remus felt a strong emotion burst through his chest that he only felt one time before in his sixth year. Pulling away from her, he kissed her once more before replying, "I love you too." Carrying her over to the bed, he flopped down so she ended up straddling him and everything else was swallowed into the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Trickery

James walked down the boys' dormatory stair case and into the common room to find Lily, still in her school uniform, asleep in a chair facing the window. He walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Remus," she said as she jolted awake. Looking around, she pushed her hair away from her face and realized James was looking at her. "James?"

"What were _you_ dreaming about," James teased.

"Nothing I- I- wow I did fall asleep."

"What were you doing down here anyway?" James asked curiously as he looked at the nearby table and saw no books of any kind.

"I was waiting for Remus to come back. Did he?"

James shook his head. "I didn't hear him come in last night and his bed was made." Lily groaned and covered her face with her hands. "What are you so worried about Lils? Remus is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Before Lily could reply, the portrait covering the entrance hole to the common room opened and in walked a very tired, but happy, looking Remus. Lily and James walked over to him as he flopped on the couch with a sigh and a smile. He threw the invisibility cloak at James, which he caught.

"Remus," Lily said, breaking into a stride the last few steps and sitting down next to him. "Where have you been?"

"Out," was all Remus was able to get out.

"With Sam?" James questioned further. When he nodded, James let out a loud woop that was awarded a glare from Lily since it was still quite early.

"But, what could you possibly do with- with- that _girl_ all night?" Lily demanded. When the only reaction from Remus was a wider smile, James smiled himself and said, "Easy Lils. Remus got some last night."

Lily gasped and her head turned, so she could look at James, so fast a sharp pain went through it. "Don't say such a think James! Remus would _never_ do something like that!" Looking back at Remus she asked, "Would you Remus?" He straightened himself from his slouch and, looking at her seriously, said, "There is a fine line between what I would do and what you would do Lily. Please keep your nose in your own relationship."

Lily's eyes falshed furiously at these words. "Fine," she stood up so fast that it made both Remus and James jump, "Fine then. I'm going to get ready for class." And she walked away angrily, making sure to slam the girls' dorm door when closing it. James and Remus sat in silence for some time, James carefully watching Remus as he stared across the room and out the window. He only moved when he heard movement in the dorm and decided it was time to get ready for the day.

As the weeks in December passed by so many things changed. For one thing it got a lot colder out and Quidditch practice became more and more intense so James could get the tactics he came up with beaten into his teammate's heads'. He was just coming inside from another strenuous practice when his mind began to wander. The snow reminded him of Lily's soft ivory white skin so he mostly thought about her and how frustrated she's been now a days. She was taking more classes then them all, even though she didn't have to, she had head girl duties and, even though she didn't need to, she constantly worried about Remus. She wasn't the only one though. Secretly James began to worry too. He knew he should be happy for Remus and his new found love, even if she was a Slytherin, but as the seasons changed so did he. Remus now began to skip classes to go hang out with Sam, he didn't exactly neglect prefect duties but he did begin to slack off and the only real thing that was bothering him was how to keep Sam buying his lies about where he would be going every month during the full moon. Sure he worried about keeping him being a were-wolf a secret but that always seemed to be at the bottom of his list and studies at the top, until now.

As James walked up the marble staircase and down the hall he heard voices, and one sounded very familiar. Stopping and looking around, he hid behind a suit of armor and listened as three giggling girls walked past. The one in the middle stopped.

"Hold up, I gotta tie my shoe." Bending down she started to unlace the untied shoe.

"Geeze Sam, do you have to do that _every_ time you tie your shoes?" a girl with shoulder length black hair and heavily lidded eyes asked annoyed.

Still doing her shoes up Sam answered, "Yes, Bella."

The other girl, who had long white blonde hair, looked around to see that they were alone and, finding they were, whispered, "So tell us your plan."

Sam stopped tying her shoe and looked up. She looked around also and then beckoned them closer. "All right," she whispered, "well you know how I'm going out with Remus?" The other two nodded their heads. Sam looked around again and continued. "Well, I'm only going out with him to get," she paused to look around once more, as well for dramatic affect, "to James Potter."

The two girls gasped. Bella smiled wide.

"Are you serious? But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why James? Why Remus? Why anyone?"

The girl with the blonde hair interrupted. "James Potter was chosen for...certain reasons."

Bella gasped and looked from one girl to the other. 'Is- is Cissy right? Is she telling the truth Sam? Did He- choose you for-?" Sam smiled and nodded and Bella let out a small laugh. Sam switched to the other shoe as Bella continued to question her. "But why'd you choose Remus? Why not Sirius or that other blond boy?"

"Yeah. Remus seems too smart. I mean," Cissy scoffed, "Sirius would've been perfect. He's dimwitted enough. No offense Bella."

Bella glared with seething anger. "In case you have forgotten, Narcissa, your last name is Black too which makes him your cousin as much as mine. I mean we are sisters, even if you _do_ like to deny it." Before a sisterly argument could break out Sam interrupted.

"I picked Remus because Sirius is too close to James. They're inseparable. I know that sounds perfect but I thought he'd catch on sooner than Remus. Heck, I thought Remus would've caught on by now."

"Well, you did- you know- do stuff with him right?" Bella asked and Sam nodded. "Maybe that's why."

"Oh please. I don't think Remus is-"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Guys do enjoy doing stuff with girls. You should've seen Lucius before he met Narcissa." Sam and Bella giggled while Narcissa glared.

The three girls were silent for a while. "Well, Lucius told me that if this works, Sam, He will be pleased with you," Narcissa informed them.

Bella smiled and said, louder then she meant to, "Yeah, I mean killing James Pot-"

"Shhhh!" Sam hissed at her harshly as she looked around frantically and they stood up and walked away. "So, how are you and Lucius, Cissy?" Sam asked as if the previous conversation never happened..

"Oh, we're good but-" James didn't hear any more as the girls' walked down the hall. When their footsteps faded completely, James came out from behind the suit of armor full of shock. Sam was just using Remus and he had no clue. But what shocked him the most was that she was just using Remus to get to him. So she could kill him. James started to panic. He looked up and down the hall. He had to find Remus and tell him. He started to run towards the Gryffindor tower when he heard a door from behind him open. Turning around he saw Sirius practically falling out of a broom closet with a brown haired Slytherin sixth year. Seeing James he said, "Oh hey James!" he turned to the girl and said, "I'll see you later." The girl turned and walked away, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

"Okay, what were you doing with her?" James asked when she was out of sight.

"Oh you know, just getting to know her. Hey, Remus was right. Slytherin's are fun!"

"You do know who that was though, right?"

Sirius thought for a minute. "I think she said her name was Christine."

"Yes, but do you know her nickname?" Sirius shook his head. "Well I don't know if it's true but I heard they call her STD Christine." An ugly look came upon Sirius' handsome face and he started to walk away. James grabbed his arm though and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a bath in acid."

"No you're not. You're going to help me find Remus." James filled Sirius in on what he heard. Sirius' eyes grew wide, "That little whore!"

"I know."

"We gotta go find Rmus and tell him!"

"Right, you check the common room and I'll check the library." They split up to go and find him.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I feel bad for Remus. I just ruin his love life don't I? Well no one ever said that tough love didn't hurt. I wasn't sure whether Bella always had the heavily lidded eyes and I remember Harry guessing it was from her being in Azkaban but I just made it so she always had them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: The Truth Unfolds

James ran down the corridors, ignoring the shouts from the portraits he passed. Sliding to a halt, he rushed into the library but immediately slowed down when he saw the strict librarian, Madame Pince, give him a look. Sneaking around the library, he finally found Remus near the back immersed in a book.

"Remus," James said coming from between the book shelves, making Remus jump. "Thank god I found you."

"James," Remus whispered, "what's up?"

"It's Sam. I overheard her talking to Bellatrix and Narcissa and I heard her say that she's just using you."

Remus sat there, eyes wide, in shock. "But, Sam loves me. Why would she use me?"

"To get to me and-"

Remus scoffed. "Stop being so full of yourself James, it's getting old."

"What?" James asked confused.

"Just because you're Head boy and Quidditch captain doesn't mean that everyone wants to get with you."

James was stunned. What was Remus talking about?

"No, you've got it all wrong Remus-"

"Oh, do I?" Remus asked getting angry. "Look James, I thought you loved Lily but I guess I was wrong. You're just an ass-"

"NO! Remus, listen to me! You've _got_ to hear me out! Sam wants-" But he was cut off by Madame Pince.

"That's it! Running through the library was one thing, but shouting is another. Both of you out!" With that she ushered the two of them out of the library. When she had closed the library doors on them Remus rounded on James.

"Thanks a lot James!" he said angrily. "The library was the quietest place for studying and now I have no where!"

James laughed. "You were actually studying, eh? That's amazing!"

"Just because I've been skipping class every now and then doesn't mean I've quit studying all together!"

"Remus, please just listen to me! Sam is-"

"Hey Remus!" They spun around and saw Sam walking towards them. "What happened to spending the day studying?" She asked when she was standing next to them. Remus glared at James and said, "I've had a minor set back is all." Offering his arm, she grabbed hold and the two walked away down the hall and out of sight together.

James entered the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later dragging his feet.

"Did you find him?" Sirius asked running over to him. James nodded his head miserably. "Well? What happened?"

"He didn't believe me."

"What!"

"Yeah, he said that I was just being full of myself and that I wanted her to myself."

"What? That's crazy! You love Lily!"

"I know but, I think that's the problem. I hurt him to get Lily and I think he thinks I'd hurt him again for someone else."

They were silent for a second when Sirius said, "I bet if you two 'broke up', Sam's whole plot would unfold."

"What are you talking about? Lily and I would never-" James stopped. His eyes got wide with comprehension. "Oh, I see what you mean." James looked around to see Lily sitting at a table across the room amongst a large pile of books. Getting up, he and Sirius ran over to her. Sitting down at the table, Lily asked, "How was practice?"

"Not now," James interrupted. "We have something to tell you." Then he went into the story that he told Sirius. When he was finished Lily's face went from shocked to triumphant.

"I knew it," she said. "I know that little...I knew she was up to something!" Then she looked worried. "How did Remus take it?"

"He didn't believe me," James replied.

"And we believe that it's because James took you from Remus, so he thinks that James is doing the same thing again," Sirius informed her.

"That's ridiculous," Lily said. But then sounding worried, she asked, "You aren't, are you?"

"No, Lily. I love you," James grabbed her hand.

Ignoring Sirius' gagging noises, Lily said, "Well, that's good cause I love you too, James. But what are we going to do about Remus? I don't want to see him get hurt like that."

"None of us do Lily, but in this case he's going to have to," James told her. "And Sirius has a plan."

The next morning James, Sirius, Lily and Peter were sitting at the Gryffindor table, James and Lily waiting for Remus to enter with Sam so they could perform Sirius' plan. Lily was just digging into her scrambled eggs when James coughed very fake and loudly, which was the sign that Remus had just walked in. Slamming her fork down with a clatter she shouted, "Geeze James! I'm sick and tired of it!" She noticed how quiet everyone got but continued. "You're really getting on my nerves with this. Do you even care that I cry over you every night?"

"Lily," James said, just as loud, "I'm sorry. I just- I can't help it."

"Well maybe you'd be able to help it if I wasn't around. Maybe you'd start thinking with your brain and not your...your penis!" Standing up she said, "Good-bye James. We're through!" With that she walked away from the Gryffindor table, right past Remus and Sam, and out the doors while everyone watched her go. Almost immediately after she left people started talking, some with excited whispers, others with worried expressions but James knew that Lily was standing right outside the Great Hall waiting to hear the aftermath.

"What is Lily talking about?" Peter asked. "All James did was cough."

Sirius looked at him with pity. "You are so clueless, Wormtail."

Remus met up with Sam at the bottom of the marble staircase. They kissed and Remus hugged her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Sam replied and they pulled apart, held hands and walked into the Great Hall. Before they could say goodbye and walk to their separate tables, there was a loud clatter and yelling from the Gryffindor table. They looked to see Lily yelling at James.

"Geeze James! I'm sick and tired of it! You're really getting on my nerves with this! Do you even care that I cry over you at night?"

Remus thought of what they could possibly be talking about as James replied, "Lily, I'm sorry. I just- I can't help it."

"Well maybe you'd be able to help it if I wasn't around. Maybe you'd start thinking with your brain and not your...your penis!" Remus felt himself grow red hearing that. Obviously it was something private that they were talking about, and the talking just seemed to get too loud. He saw Lily's flaming red hair as she stood up. "Good-bye James. We're through!" He watched, silently, as she walked right past them and out of the Great Hall. As talking resumed, Remus let out a breath.

"Wow that was weird," Remus said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, uh..." Sam looked up at Remus and said, "We have to talk. I don't think this is working out."

Remus was confused. "What's not working out?"

"Us, our relationship is-"

"I thought it was going fine."

"Yes, but I feel that there's something missing."

Remus was confused and crestfallen, "Something missing?"

"Yeah, but you understand right?" When Remus didn't reply she said, "Of course you do." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Remus watched her go and realized she was walking towards the Gryffindor table, so he decided to follow.

Standing a little ways away from her, he was able to hear what she was saying.

"Hey James, sorry to hear about you and Lily. She just couldn't handle you I guess."

"And you could?" James asked disgusted.

"Well, I could do more than she could."

"Aren't you with Remus?"

"Well, no. We just broke up." Smiling, Sam leaned forward and said, "So what do you say we get together later tonight?"

James caught Remus' eye and smiled. "I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot long pole."

Sam gasped, disgusted. She leaned even closer so their faces were mere inches apart and whispered menacingly, "You wait Potter. I'm not finished with you yet."

"Yeah, whatever," James replied, "Oh, hey Remus."

Sam jumped and turned around to find Remus standing right behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. Glaring, she pushed past him and stormed off.

"Welcome back to reality, Moony." James said with a smile.

"Thanks." After an awkward silence Remus said, "I know you're going to get tried of hearing this but, I'm sorry. I was being-"

"A complete ass. Yeah, but I forgive you. Girls can easily seduce the best of us."

Just then Lily came back in. She ran the length of the room and threw her arms around Remus, giving him a hug.

"We did it!" She said pulling away. "Oh, I'm so sorry Remus. I was happy for you, I was, but there was just something about her."

Remus nodded. "I just wish I had seen it," he said gloomily. "Thanks you guys."

"Hey, you were blinded by sex," Sirius said obnoxiously. "Anyway, that was way worth losing a few points from Gryffindor."

Lily's face lost its smile and color. "What? We- we lost points?"

"Well, Lily you did have colorful language there," Sirius scoffed. "You should've seen McGonagall's face!"

Lily glared at him for the improper use of a professor's name, "Yes, but I didn't think we'd lose points for that."

"Lily, just be glad we don't have detention for causing a disturbance in the Great Hall or something," James pointed out.

Lily sank into her seat that she had abandoned earlier, hands over her mouth.

"Oh my- that's right. I could've gotten detention for that! My first detention! How could I have been so stupid!"

At that point, realization shone on Peter's face, "Wait, you mean to tell me that that was all an act?"

"Took you long enough, Wormtail," Sirius said rather rudely. As Peter's face turned red, Remus sat down in an empty seat next to Lily and smiled. How could he have not trusted these guys, his best friends? He knew from now on he would believe them, no matter what they told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: The Love Part II

As the days got shorter, so did the attention spans of the students as the Christmas holidays grew closer. Each head of house went around collecting the names of those staying at Hogwarts over the break. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily's names were not on that list, however, for the boys were going to Remus' house and Lily was going home for the break. Peter had a hard time deciding once he heard that Sarah was staying, but with persuasion from the others, decided to join them.

On the day of departure, as the Marauders and Lily were in the entrance hall waiting for the carriages to arrive and take them to Hogsmaede station, Sarah caught up with Peter and asked, "Peter, can I speak with you, privately?" Peter nodded his head and after getting a big wink from Sirius, walked a little ways away from them with Sarah.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said when they were well out of earshot. "I just wanted to tell you something before you left."

"It's okay," Peter said. "What is it?"

Her face started to grow red. "Well, you know that thing I wanted to tell you on the train ride here?"

"Yeah."

"Well," she took a deep breath. _Here it comes, _Peter thought. "I really like-"

"I really like you too," Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. But the look that showed up on Sarah's face told him his guess was completely wrong. It was a look of surprise mixed with guilt.

"Oh," she said. "Oh, Peter. I'm really sorry. I don't have feelings for you like that." _A blow to the stomach, _"I was going to say I really like Sirius-" _A knife to the heart, _"and I was hoping that you could, you know, put in a good word for me." When Peter gave no response she said, "I'm really, truly sorry Peter. I didn't know you liked me-"

"It's okay," Peter said with a small smile, but it was hard to accomplish as he was fighting back tears. "Don't worry. I'll put in a good word. You know, friends help friends out."

Sarah hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank-you, Peter. I owe you one." With that she walked away leaving Peter to stand there. When he finally got control back over his legs, he walked back over to the others, just in time to catch their carriage.

"So," Sirius asked with an all knowing smirk as Peter sat in the carriage and closed the door. "What did she want?"

"You can wipe that 'I know you two are going out now so don't lie' smile off your face," Peter said bitterly. "She likes you." And that information did indeed wipe the smile off Sirius' and everyone else's, face.

A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. But that just means the next chapter is going to be super long. Oh yeah, I know you probably think I'm a horrible person, screwing up everyone's lives but hey, no one said that life was easy, now did they?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I apologize in advanced if the ending sucks.

Chapter eighteen All I want for Christmas..

The carriage lurched forward as it began to move but everyone just sat and stared at Peter.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked confused.

"I'm talking about Sarah. You know Sarah White," Peter replied annoyed. "She doesn't like me. She likes you. She wanted me to put in a good word for her so you would like her."

"But, you know I would never take your girl-"

Peter laughed bitterly, "That's a lie! You said earlier in the year that she was a 'fine choice.' Anyway she's not my girl. She doesn't want to be. She wants to be _your_ girl, so why don't you take her like you know you want to."

Before Sirius could reply, Lily said, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, talking about Sarah like she's an object someone can own and not a human being." Peter hung his head at her glare but Sirius just glared back and looked out of the window.

The carriage was filled with a subdued silence the whole ride. When they pulled up to Hogsmaede station everyone got out, except Peter who just sat there. Sirius stuck his head in. "C'mon, Wormtail. I won't take her if you don't want me to." After a silence Peter said, "But I do. If I can't have her, I want her to be happy at least." Sirius nodded and walked away with Peter following suit.

As the Hogwarts express pulled up to platform 9 ¾ the students started to file out and, dragging their trunks and other belongings, go towards the barrier. Right before the Marauders and Lily got in the queue to go through the barrier three at a time and into the muggle world, James pulled Lily aside.

"So, I guess this is goodbye until after Christmas," he said putting down his trunk and holding her hands.

"I guess," Lily said sadly.

James pulled Lily into a hug and then kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much," James said pulling her into another hug.

"James!" Sirius called from the queue. "Stop being gross and get over here!" Sighing, James picked his trunk back up and walked, with Lily, over to where the others were standing. As they moved slowly along in the queue Remus said loud enough so only they could hear, "I'm just happy the full moon already passed. If not I'd probably be spending this Christmas alone with my family."

"You know Remus, you're kind of like a girl," Sirius commented.

"Oh really," Remus asked raising an eyebrow, "how?"

"Well, something bad happens to you once a month and something bad happens to girls once a month." Without warning Lily slapped him on the backside of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What cha' do that for?"

"Because you're an idiot," she stated simply. By now they were first in line so Sirius, Remus and Peter went through the barrier first and, when the conductor gave the signal, Lily and James followed

Stepping into the muggle world, Lily and James moved quickly away from the barrier so they wouldn't block it. Looking around Lily spotted her parents and sister, Petunia, almost immediately. She turned and looked into the sad hazel eyes of James.

"Oi! Prongs! Over here!" Sirius shouted from halfway across the platform where he was waiting with Remus, Peter and Remus' parents. Looking back at Lily he gave her one more hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you," before walking away.

The ride to Remus' house was long and uncomfortable since they were crammed in the back seat of the car. When the car finally pulled up to the white house with the mail box that read 'Lupin', James noted that, like always, you couldn't tell that the Lupin family was any different then any other family on the block, let alone that their seventeen year old son was a were-wolf. One thing that made the Lupin household look so normal could be the fact the Remus' mother, Regina Lupin, was a muggle. After Remus was bitten by a were-wolf when he was little, Regina had very little tolerance for the magic world and she almost didn't let Remus go to Hogwarts when he got his letter. It wasn't the only fact that he was a were-wolf that made her not want him to go either. She was frightened that, since he would be so far away, bad things would happen to him and the next time she would see him would be in a coffin. But with help from his father, who had persuaded her that with Dumbledore at Hogwarts no harm would come to Remus, she reluctantly let him go.

Stepping out of the car, James looked at the house with admiration. There was no heavy smell of magic like at his house nor was it ancient and creepy like Sirius'. He had never been to Peters house so he couldn't compare it to Remus', and out of all he liked Remus' house the best. It had such a homey feeling to it. Grabbing their trunks, the four boys trudged up to the house and through the front door. Upon entering the living room, James looked around and found everything was the same except that there were new pictures in the frames and some new little knick-knacks.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and a hyper ten-year-old girl darted into the room and plowed Sirius over.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" She shouted.

"Hey Sissy," Sirius said trying to keep his balance, what with carrying his heavy trunk and having someone clinging onto his waist, it was pretty difficult.

"Come play dolls with me Sirius!" Sissy said backing away and looking up at him.

"Now Sissy, let Sirius get settled in first," Mrs. Lupin said. "Anyway, wouldn't you like to play with Remus? He is your older brother after all."

Sissy sighed. "Meaning I can play with him whenever. But I only see Sirius once in a blue moon."

Sirius then imitated the howling of a wolf, which got a glare from Mrs. Lupin.

"Now Sissy, you heard your mother," Mr. Lupin interjected.

Sissy sighed again, "Alright, alright." She looked at Sirius and said, "Come and get me when you're 'settled in'. I have this new doll I wanna show you! She has long blonde hair that goes down to her waist and- ah-ah."

"Duck!" Remus said loud enough so his parents wouldn't hear him but they too seemed to be taking cover.

"Ah- ah- ah- CHOO!"

Sirius, James and Peter were taken by surprise when a vase very close to where they were standing exploded, that they jumped.

"Ah-choo!"

The open door behind them slammed shut. Not wasting any more time Sirius, Peter and James joined Remus on the floor.

"Ah-choo!"

A new knick-knack fell to the floor right next to James' head and shattered. The room was quiet for a minute. "S'cuse me," Sissy said and it showed as a sign that they could stand up. After everyone was up and dusted off Remus said, "We'll go put out stuff upstairs now." And he led the way upstairs and to his room.

Once the door was closed Sirius asked, "What the hell was that? A small earthquake?"

Remus shook his head. "Nah, it was just Sissy. Her ability to perform magic is increasing so fast that even the smallest bit knocks things over."

"That's pretty advanced for a half blood her age," James said.

"What's wrong with half bloods?" Remus asked sounding offended.

"Nothing! Nothing, I was just saying-"

"Yeah, well don't"

"Geeze, Remus," Sirius said. "What's your problem? James didn't mean anything by it. He just misworded it. What he should've said is it's advanced for all underaged wizards."

"Yeah, that _is_ what I meant."

Remus didn't say anything but he just started unpacking, so they took his silence as an understanding.

Hours later the Lupins, James, Sirius and Peter crowded around the dinner table. The table groaned under bowls and bowls of Mrs. Lupin's finest cooking. There was complete silence as everyone ate through the bowls of mashed potatoes, chicken, carrots, beans and rolls.

"Dinner was delicious, honey," Mr. Lupin said, placing his knife, fork and napkin down on his empty pate.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lupin. You really went overboard," Peter said but blushed when he heard snickers from Sirius, which he was trying to stifle.

"Why thank-you Peter," Mrs. Lupin replied with a smile.

"May we be excused?" Remus asked quickly while his mom was still in a good mood. Looking at all four boys, each in turn, she sighed and said, "If you're sure you're done. I don't want anyone coming down for any midnight snacks and making more dirty dishes."

"We're sure," Remus said and with that they stood up, said thank-you and left the room.

"Can I be excuse too mommy?" they heard Sissy ask.

"Finish your carrots first."

"But mom-"

"No 'buts', Sissy."

When they were in Remus' room and the door was closed Sirius said, "Look at me. I'm Peter and I'm a suck-up!"

"Shut-up Sirius!" Peter said angrily.

"Oh Mrs. Lupin, your cooking's the greatest! I love it!"

"I did not say that!" Peter said, starting to shout over the laughter of James and Remus.

"I wish I lived here. It's better than my rat hole. Oh, Mrs. Lupin, I love you! Please have my children!" Peter's face went brick red, Remus and James stopped mid laugh and Remus went as pale as he did before the full moon.

"Sirius, your Slytherin heritage is showing," James said in a singsong voice.

"What! Where?"

"Yeah, that was really disgusting Padfoot," Remus commented.

"Yeah, I know, but it's my job to be disgusting," Sirius began to sort through his trunk. Pulling out a magazine Sirius stood up and looked around at the other three. "Do you guys mind? I wanna get something done."

"Gross Sirius! Not in _my_ room!" Remus yelled.

"Well then where else am I gonna do it at? And it's not like you don't do it in here!"

"Yes, but like I said, it's _my_ room!"

"Fine! Fine!" Sirius said and he left the room. Shortly after he came back.

"Wow, that was fast," James said.

"No, I was gonna see if Remus had any objections for me using _his_ bathroom," Sirius said irritable.

"No, I do not. Go ahead and use it for all I care," Remus said waving a hand at him. Before Sirius walked out the door again, James asked, "Hey Sirius, why do you need to go and do that anyway? It's not like you've been around any girls lately." James' eyes grew wide jokingly, "Unless _you're_ the one who has the crush on Remus' mum! Or perhaps Sissy?"

"You know what, shut-up!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh! You were told!" Peter exclaimed.

Sirius gave James a look at walked from the room slamming the door behind him. Remus ran to the closed door, opened it and shouted after Sirius, "Lock the door!" Shutting the door again, he leaned against it. Shaking his head he said, "You guys are all disgusting."

"Yeah, but you know you love us." James said flopping onto his cot.

Staring up at the ceiling his mind began to wander. He realized this was the first time since he left that he was thinking about Lily and about Hogwarts. James sighed.

"You miss her don't you?" Remus asked sitting down on his bed and looking at James.

"I never noticed how weird it was without her. I mean all summer we hung out like everyday but now-," He sighed again.

"Well you never know James, you may be seeing her sooner than you think," Remus said with a wink.

"Yeah, the break will go fast enough," James said, not catching on to what Remus meant. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Lupin opened it.

"I'm going to bed early tonight so keep it down boys, okay?"

"Yeah mum, we will," Remus replied.

She was just about to walk out when she stopped. "Where's Sirius?" she asked suspiciously.

"Bathroom," Remus replied automatically.

"Oh, all right," she said, not sounding fully reassured, and left.

The days before Christmas flew by in a flash of holiday colors and the next thing James knew it was Christmas morning. He woke up very early that morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his cot. Throwing his pillow at Sirius' head to wake him up he said loudly, "Wake up you guys! Presents!" Jolting up Sirius fell out of his cot.

"And you had to throw your pillow at me," He grumbled. Remus and Peter got up slowly and James was already half way done unwrapping his presents when they started unwrapping theirs while Sirius had fallen back to sleep on the floor. James was unwrapping his last present, which was a new set of Gobstones from Sirius, when the doorbell rang. Sirius jolted up again yelling, "I didn't do it!"

"Guilty conscience there, Sirius?" James asked.

"No, I was- oh! Presents!" And he jumped back onto his cot and began ripping his present open. Remus got up and put his slippers on.

"Where are you going Moony?" Sirius asked as he observed what seemed to be a shrunken head in a jar of green water, apparently sent by his little brother Regulus, with great disgust. Then he muttered, "Remember to throw this out the window when we're on the train back."

"Well the door bell _did_ ring. I'm going to go answer it."

"And I'm sure whoever is at the door will love those boxers you're wearing as much as I do," said Sirius jokingly. Remus glowed red and grabbed his robe on the way out of the door. A few minutes passed by with only the sound of ripping wrapping paper from Sirius. Then the sound of Remus' feet announced his return. He stuck his head through the doorway and said, "James, you may have noticed that there was no present from me in that pile."

James looked down at his own present and shook his head, "No, I really didn't notice."

"Well there isn't, but that's because your present is downstairs right now."

"Alright! Moony pulled through and got you a hooker!" Sirius said throwing James' pillow back at him.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" James questioned him.

"As if you have to ask Jamesie," Sirius replied with a cute smile.

"C'mon James!" Remus said impatiently and James got up, put his robe and slippers on and followed Remus downstairs.

Reaching the landing at the bottom of the stairs James peered over Remus' head and there standing in the doorway was-

"Lily?" James asked in shock disbelief.

"James!" Lily said and she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, both my and Remus' parents agreed that I could come here on Christmas and spend the rest of the holiday with you guys."

"Hey, what is _she_ doing here?" Sirius asked as he and Peter came downstairs. "Where's your hooker?"

"Hooker?" Lily asked curiously looking at James.

"Hey, what do you expect? It's Sirius," Lily nodded and James looked at her more closely. He touched her soft cheek and looked into her bright green eyes. Then his eyes wandered up to the top of her head.

"Uh, Lils?" he asked. "What's the white stuff in your hair?"

"Huh?" Lily asked and she touched the top of her hair, "Oh yeah! It's snowing out."

"SNOW!" the four boys shouted happily and in mere minutes they had run upstairs, gotten dressed and were running out the door. James grabbed Lily by the arm and drug her outside with him and tackled her onto the snow covered ground.

They spent the whole day outside in the snow, only coming in for dinner. After dinner they all sat on the couch and drank hot cocoa. Mrs. Lupin came into the living room with blankets and a pillow.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch okay Lily?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Lupin," Lily replied

Smiling, Mrs. Lupin left the blankets and pillow next to her and walked out of the room.

"I don't understand why you can't just sleep with us," James said.

"Well I'm surprised my parents let her spend the night at all," Remus said. "They're very strict about the whole girlfriend spending the night thing." When James looked at him curiously Remus simply said, "They don't want babies being made in my room. Come to think about it I don't want babies being made in my room either." And they all laughed at Remus' truthful comment.

The last day of vacation was New Year's Eve. That night Remus' parents went out to a party so the Marauders and Lily had to stay and watch Sissy.

"It's not as if we were going out anywhere anyway," Remus said an hour after his parents left.

"It's no big deal Remus," Lily said. "Your sister's no trouble."

"Yeah Remus," James agreed.

"That's what you think," Sirius said coming into the room all dressed up and wearing makeup.

"Oh Sirius! You look so pretty!" Lily mocked him.

"Shut-up!"

"No really Sirius. Pink is a good look for you."

"I said shut-up!"

Just then Sissy ran into the room.

"Sirius! I'm not done! I want to do your hair!"

"Give Sirius a break Sissy," Remus told her. "Go play outside or something."

When Sissy ran from the room Lily said, "Remus it's like ten at night."

"Don't worry there's loads of lights on outside and the backyard is fenced off from the woods for obvious reasons."

Lily sighed,"Okay, if you're sure."

Two hours later, just before midnight Lily said, "We should get to bed real soon since we have to get up early tomorrow."

"You mean today," James corrected her.

"Oh whatever." Looking around Lily asked, "Is Sissy still outside?"

"I didn't see her come in," Remus said.

"Her coat's on the hanger by the door."

"But she can't be inside, or she'd be bugging me," Sirius pointed out.

"Oh shit!" Remus said jumping up and running to the back door, the others in hot pursuit. Throwing open the door they saw Sissy building a snowman family without her winter coast, gloves, hat or boots on.

"Sissy!" Remus said running out to her. "What are you doing?"

"Building a snowman family, Remus! Look, its mommy and daddy and you and I'm almost finished-"

"You're not supposed to be out in the snow without your snow stuff on!"

Picking her up, he carried her inside and up into her room.

"Get changed into your pajamas and I'll be right back." Walking to the hallway closet he got some more blankets. When he got back to her room she had put her pajamas on and started playing with her dolls. "Sissy, no," Remus said sternly. "You're going to bed right now." Sadly, Sissy put her dolls down and got into bed. Remus then put more blankets on top of her. "Now get a good nights rest and don't tell mum that you were outside without your coat and stuff on. She'll go ballistic." He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Night Sissy."

"Night, Remus." And she closed her eyes.

Walking to the bedroom door and turning off the light, Remus looked at Sissy one more time before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Out in the hall stood the others and in complete silence they all went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: Saying good-bye for the last time

Even though they woke up early the next morning their packing was very sluggish because of the late night before and as the hours slowly drew nearer not one of them was close to being fully packed and ready to go. All except for Lily, that is.

"I told you guys to get packed last night," she scolded them standing in the doorway of Remus' room.

"Yeah, yeah well you do it your way and I'll do it my way," Sirius replied smartly.

Sighing, Lily walked away mumbling to herself about how boys are stubborn.

"Yeah, well same to you," Sirius mumbled as a reply.

An hour later they were finally packed and ready to go out to the car.

"Sirius! Sirius! Wait!" Sissy yelled running down the stairs. Panting she held up her new doll. "I want you to have this."

Sirius knelt down to look at her directly in the face, "But Sissy, this is your favorite-"

"I don't care. I want you to have it." She shoved the doll in his hands and refused to take it back. Sirius gave her a hug and stood up. Suddenly, Sissy went into a coughing fit. Mrs. Lupin walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"Sissy, you're burning up," she said.

"I feel fine mum!" And Sissy pushed her away.

Scowling at her, Mrs. Lupin grabbed her hand and started to drag her upstairs.

"You're going straight to bed young lady."

"But mum, I'm telling you-"

"No 'buts'."

There was an uneasy silence between the five of them.

"I bet she'll be okay. Just a little cold," Sirius said trying to reassure Remus.

"Yeah, just a little cold," Remus repeated nodding his head, but not sounding reassured at all.

Just then Mr. Lupin came inside and said, "Ready to go kids?" They all went outside, put their bags in the trunk and piled into the car to start their trip to Hogsmaede station and to Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: The title to this chapter comes from A Perfect Circle and the song is "Sleeping Beauty".

Chapter twenty: "Sleeping Beauty"

Wanting the winter vacation back, the weeks through January went by excruciatingly slow. In the last week of January, Remus received a disturbing and upsetting letter from home.

_Remus,_

_Your sister is deathly ill. Please come home immediately._

_Mum._

Staring blankly at the letter, which was so short with such a horrible message, Remus' heart seemed to stop.

"Oh shit," Remus said, putting the letter down and placing his head in his hands mortified.

"What?" James asked, looking up from his food. Remus waved his hand at the letter as if to say 'go ahead, read it'. Pulling the letter towards him James began to read. After reading the two short sentences he frowned and his eyes ran over it again, and then again.

"Uh Remus," James said.

"Yes James," Remus replied with a sigh.

"Does your mum always have a shaky hand?"

Looking up at him, Remus said, "No, her handwriting is usually neat."

"And are her letters always this discreet?"

Frowning, Remus thought. "No," he finally said, "then again she hardly sends letters by owl but-" Looking at James quizzically Remus questioned, "What are you getting at James?"

"I think," James said after one more read of the letter and some thought, "that your mother did not write this letter."

Remus stared at him in shock disbelief, "James you're cra-"

"No! Listen," James leaned forward so that no one could over hear them and whispered, "You're a were-wolf and what Voldemort needs is exactly that. He's luring you home so he can kidnap you and put the Imperius Curse on you."

Remus just stared. Then he broke out in hysterical laughter, "James, you have the wildest imagination!"

"No, Remus I think I'm right," James said so seriously that Remus decided to level with him. He sighed.

"James, what you're saying could be true but I highly doubt it. We left Sissy sick and my mother would be worried since it is her daughter, hence the shaky hand writing. So I can see where you're going with this but I'd rather pass on your story." Remus began to get up but James stopped him.

"Fine, you don't have to believe my story but I beg you, please don't go home. Please."

Remus looked at James very hard. He never joked about Voldemorts plans and he had already lost almost his whole family at the hand of his Death Eaters. He understood how James would feel losing a close friend too. Remus sighed, "Alright James, I won't go home."

In a dark cave by the sea, a dark and sinister plot brewed.

"I told you my Lord, it is quite impossible to touch James Potter," A young boy with slicked back blond hair said down on one knee.

"No, it is just that I shouldn't have children doing the work of an experienced adult."

An angry Sam Knox pushed forward. "That is not fair my Lord!" she all but yelled. "You know I tried my hardest-"

"And your hardest wasn't good enough," Voldemort said coolly but all the while giving her an icy look.

When she backed down the boy with blond hair said, "I think what Sam is trying to say my Lord is that you can't possibly get someone older then required for Hogwarts to do the job. It would be wise to stick with someone who can be near him all the time."

"You are right Malfoy. I must admit it. But who?" After a bit of thought his snake like eyes glowed red with glee. "I know just the person." His laugh echoed off the walls of the cave.

A week passed with out any word from the Lupin household.

"I bet you everything's fine, Remus," James assured a worried looking Remus. "I'm just glad you didn't go home. Who knows what could have happened if you did." He started digging into his porridge.

"Only for you James," Remus replied cutting his eggs into smaller portions. Just then the Great Hall was filled with hundreds of owls delivering letters to the designated person. Remus was surprised when a brown barn owl landed in front of him. He practically tore the letter off the owl's leg and opened it, reading it his eyes ran across the page. Lowering the letter with a blank expression on his face, he stared right in front of him but didn't seem to be all there. James looked at him and asked, "Remus?"

Remus shook his head and got up from the table. "I gotta go," he said and he walked away accidentally leaving the letter behind. James picked up the letter and began to read it as Sirius, Peter and Lily came over.

"Dude James, we just saw Moony at the door. He didn't look like himself," Sirius said and agreement came from Peter. Lily just looked at James concerned as he looked even more downtrodden by every line of the letter.

"James," Lily asked, "is everything okay?" James looked up at them with wide, sad eyes.

Very quietly, but loud enough so they could hear him, he said, "Sissy's dead."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The title of this chapter is from a friend of mine, Carmen's, song "Funeral Party".

Chapter twenty-one: "Funeral Party"

The day was cold even though there was little wind. The sun was weak in the sky but it still shone bright enough to hit the snow on the ground. Everyone stood around an open grave with a casket just above it, being held up by ropes. Remus Lupin stood with his family, hands in his coat pockets. His eyes were out of focus but his ears took in everything that was said.

A light snow began to fall. Remus only came out of his reverie when he heard his name.

"Now, will the brother of Sissy Lupin, Remus Lupin, come forth and close the lid so we may lower her to her rest.'

Remus hesitated. His father placed his hands on his sons shoulders and whispered to him,"It's okay, son. Go ahead." With a little nudge, Remus walked forward. Upon reaching the casket, Remus studied the wood and the carvings in it. The wood felt cold and wet from the falling snow under his warm hands. Looking down inside the casket he stared at his lifeless little sister. He thought about how, in only a year, she would have been going to Hogwarts. Sure he was graduating this year but he wanted to see her face when she got her letter. He thought about all the things that would never happen. The years in Hogwarts she'll never have, the friends she'll never make, the boyfriends he would never get to threaten and beat up.

Since the snow had started to fall little flakes landed on her now milk white skin and instead of melting they stayed there untouched. This didn't look right to Remus. Sissy wasn't supposed to be laying here in a casket; she was supposed to be at home playing with her dolls. And it was his, Remus', fault that she wasn't there. It was his fault she would never enjoy life at Hogwarts. Tears obstructed his view. Leaning close to her, Remus whispered, "Sissy, please get up. Please. I'm sorry. This is my entire fault." The tears started to fall, but not steadily. "I didn't pay attention to you when I should have. I'm sorry, Sissy. I'm sorry."

When she didn't move Remus felt utter guilt and defeat. He waited a few seconds longer and only decided that she wasn't getting up and that he should close the lid when he heard whispers from people as well as feeling their stares. The creek the casket lid made as it closed was the most disturbing sound he ever heard. Remus closed his eyes hoping to make it all go away. When the lid was finally closed he whispered, "Good-bye, Sissy." He stepped back a little and watched the casket be lowered into the ground.

After it was fully lowered everyone cleared out, going back to the church to get warmed up. The only people left when everyone was gone were Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily. They all approached Remus, James with his arm around Lily, Sirius holding Sissy's doll and Peter with his hands in his pockets.

When they had reached him, Remus broke down completely, falling onto his knees in the snow, hands over his face, crying. Lily knelt down next to him. Rubbing his back she said, "Remus, it'll be alright. Everything will be fine."

Remus looked at her angrily. "That's what you say," he said. "You're not the one who did this to her! You didn't kill your sibling!"

"Remus, you didn't kill her."

"Yes I did! I wasn't paying attention when I should have been! I'm the reason she got sick! It's my entire fault!"

"Remus, we were all there," James said. "None of us were paying attention."

"But none of you," Remus said very quietly but still angrily, "are her older brother. I have to take full responsibility. I was supposed to be watching her. Not you." With that he got up and walked away leaving the others to think about what he said.

The rest of the time at the Lupin household Remus kept himself away from everyone else. Even the first week back at Hogwarts he secluded himself from everyone. Remus wasn't the only one who was acting different. Sirius carried around Sissy's doll everywhere and was often found holding it close and stroking her hair. Hardly anyone knew why he did it and no one dared to make fun of him for it, save the Slytherin's. Other then that most girls thought it was cute and most boys thought he lost a bet. James somewhat knew how Remus felt. Being an only child he never lost a sibling but he did lose practically every other member of his family. Lily, although she tried to cheer everyone up, was just as upset as Remus was.

"It's because I'm a woman," she told James one night while they sat by the common room fire place. When he looked at her quizzically she explained, "One day I may experience a child of mine dying. I never want it to happen but I may experience it and it's a horrible thing to experience. Having one of your own children die right before your eyes. "

The only one who didn't seem to care was Peter.

"Everyone dies eventually. It was just her time."

Sirius got in his face, "It wasn't her time! She was just a little girl!" Peter fell silent.

As the first week in February came and passed everything seemed to settle down. Remus seemed to be back to normal. Or that's what they thought.

One morning Lily had woken up late. As she was rushing to get ready for class she kept her eye on her watch. _'I'll have to skip breakfast,'_ she thought. As she ran down the stairs and across the common room all she was thinking about was getting to class on time. Suddenly she heard a noise. She stopped and looked around but saw nothing. She took a few more steps but heard the noise again and stopped. Looking around again she noticed someone sitting in an arm chair across the room. At first she wasn't going to bother, thinking it to be none of her business, when she noticed it was Remus.

Crossing the room, she knelt down before him and tried to look at his face, which his hands covered.

"Remus, are you all right?" she asked concerned. He jumped a little not knowing that she had come over. Removing his hands from his face he looked at her. Pushing a smile he said, "Just dandy," but not convincing enough.

"Remus," Lily said sternly and his smile vanished. He sighed.

"Alright, it's just-", he hesitated thinking for the words. "I feel like- well. I just feel really guilty. That it's my fault Sissy's- that she's-", Lily could see tears swelling in his eyes. He rubbed them out. He looked very tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Lily also figured it could be the full moon coming, though she didn't know for sure. "Then my mum has been yelling at me because I didn't come home. I tried to tell her about James' crazy idea but she didn't buy it. She kept saying it was Sissy's last wish to see me and stuff."

"Oh, Remus, it wasn't your fault."

"Then whose was it?" he demanded.

"It was no ones. It was an accident. Sissy should have known to wear her jacket-"

"So it's her fault, is it?" He started getting angry.

"No! I already said that it's no ones fault." He still didn't seem to believe her. "I'm sure she doesn't blame you if that's what you're worried about."

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "How do you know?"

"She loved you Remus. She loved you as a big brother and I'm sure even now she still loves you. She doesn't hold anything against you and I'm sure of that."

Remus stared at her, thinking. "You know, I think you're right Lily. I know Sissy. She wouldn't want me to mope over her." They stood up and Remus gave Lily a hug. "Thanks, Lils."

Lily smiled. "Let's get to class." And off they went.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two: The Intriguing Valentine

The sun shone brightly through the seventh year boys' dormitory window. James work up suddenly, not really sure why. Getting out of bed he walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds. The snow that had been there earlier in the month was almost completely melted. Staring out at the forest he thought about the up coming day. Then it hit him. Turning around he ran over the Sirius' bed. Shaking him gently he whispered, "Sirius get up! Get up!"

Sirius's fist shot out and just missed James' head. Reaching for the alarm he started slamming his hand down on it.

"Sirius, you know that clock doesn't work in the magic world," James pointed out.

"Then why do we keep it here?" Sirius asked groggily and James just shrugged.

"Get up, Sirius. We got to get Peter up and we have to get ready."

"For what? Class doesn't start for like two hundred more hours," Sirius said while James walked across the room to wake up Peter.

"We have more to get ready for then class," James pointed out.

"And what's that?"

"Sirius, how could you forget?"

"Forget what?" Sirius asked getting aggravated.

"It's Valentine's Day!"

At those words Peter's eyes shot open.

"Already?" he asked with a groan.

"So what?" Sirius asked getting up, "Lots of girls throwing themselves at me. What's there to hate?"

"Lots of girls eh?" Peter asked aggressively, sitting up. "What happened to Sarah?"

"Well, I didn't actually ask her out yet." Peter glared at him. "I will! I just want to see what she's like first. So I can't wholly say I will ask her out."

"Yeah, well don't just not get with her cause she's not easy," Peter warned him.

"Guys focus!" James said. "It's Valentine's Day."

"So what!" Sirius said angrily.

"What is the food most eaten on Valentine's Day?"

"Chocolate, so?"

Both James and Peter tackled Sirius to the ground.

"Shhhh!" they said.

"Are you crazy! Do you want him to hear you?" James asked.

"Who?" Sirius asked muffled behind their hands.

"Who else?" Peter asked and he and James looked over at Remus' bed.

Sirius squirmed his way free from under them and looked over at the bed too.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget that every Valentine's Day Remus goes Chocolate cra-"

"No! Shut-up!" James and Peter said clapping their hands over his mouth again but it as too late. Remus was woken up by Sirius' loud voice. Jolting up he asked, "Chocolate?"

"No Remus," James said cautiously walking towards him. "Just stay calm."

"Chocolate?" Remus asked again getting hyper, eyes growing wide.

"Now Remus listen to me," James said getting serious, "There is no chocolate. It's all gone."

Remus hung his head sadly,"No chocolate."

"What James meant to say Remus," Sirius said, "is there isn't any chocolate in here. But there are loads and loads of it out here." He pointed to the door. Remus jumped up, excited once again and ran out the door. James and Peter gave Sirius a look of 'what'd you do that for!'

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What'd you do that for!" they both yelled at him at the same time.

"Oh c'mon guys. Remus only acts that way once a year. What would today be without marauder tradition?" Sirius asked. Thinking for a minute, James finally agreed.

"I guess so. I mean, what's one more year going to do to this school? I only wish you had let him get changed before you sent him out on his wild rampage."

A dark figure stood in the owlery tying a package to a school owl. The owl looked skeptically at the figure and hooted.

"I know, I know. Just fly around and come back. No need for you to go all the way to the post office if your recipient is right in the school." The owl hooted again. "No I can't give it to him myself." Another hoot. "It would just be a stupid move, okay?" The owl gave the figure a look. "Don't look at me that way. Just go." But the owl didn't move. "GO!" the figure shouted angrily and the owl took off with a start out the window.

The Marauders entered the Great Hall and many of the girls turned and stared at them.

"Like I said, lots of girls," Sirius whispered to James. Walking past the Slytherin table Sirius tripped and fell into Severus Snape knocking over his pumpkin juice. He jumped up as it spilled on him. "I'm so sorry Sniv- Severus," Sirius said sounding truly sincere.

"Yeah, whatever," Snape said trying to clean off the juice with a napkin. Then he took out his wand and cleaned it off that way.

"Oh! Your juice is spilled! Let me fill that up for you!" Sirius grabbed the cup and with a tap of his wand pumpkin juice filled the cup to the brim again. "This one's on me. Well, not literally." He placed it down in front of Snape. "Have a nice Valentine's Day." And they walked away.

"What was that about?" James asked him.

"You'll see," Sirius replied with an evil grin. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Lily smiled.

"Good morning boys." She kissed James on the cheek.

"Morning mother," Sirius said messing around.

Lily glared at him. Suddenly there was a commotion from over at the Slytherin table.

"What's going on over there?" Lily asked curiously.

"Just wait and see." Sirius told her.

Listening, which wasn't that hard to do since the whole Hall went quiet, they heard a heated conversation.

"What the hall do you think you're doing Snape!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"I- I don't know I just-", he stuttered.

"Get the bloody hell away from me!" Lucius pushed him away.

"I'm sorry! I- I don't know what happened-"

"I'll tell you what happened. You tried to kiss me!"

"I knew it! Snape's gay!" Sirius shouted and everyone laughed.

"Black!" Snape yelled. He ran across the Great Hall and lunged at Sirius. Grabbing him by the front of the robes he yelled, "What the hell did you do!"

Innocently, Sirius said, "Nothing, sevvy. Why do you think I would do anything?"

"You spilled my drink purposely! You did it- You- I'll- you'll get it! I'll- I'll"

"What? Finish your sentence?" A few people laughed.

"No," and out of nowhere Snape leaned in a kissed him, passionately. Sirius pushed him off.

"That's enough now," Professor Slughorn said, coming over and taking hold of Snape's arm. "Let's go and have a little chat Mr. Snape." With one last glare, Snape was steered away by Professor Slughorn. Professor McGonagall came over, took one good look at Sirius and said, "Detention, Mr. Black." She walked away.

Sirius shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth it."

"What? Getting a kiss from Snivellus? I didn't know you were that way Sirius," James said.

"Well, what can I say? I turn straight guys gay."

"And gay guys straight," Lily said with laugh. It was Sirius' turn to glare.

With all the commotion James didn't notice the owl sitting next to him until it started pecking at his arm.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry." He untied the package from the owl's leg and the owl flew off.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked curiously.

"It doesn't say," James replied looking all over the package for a name besides his. When he didn't find on he just looked at Lily.

"You didn't send it did you?" he asked.

"Why would I send something when I could just give it to you?" she asked. When James started to open it, she stopped him. "Maybe you shouldn't open it."

"Why not?"

"Well, you don't know who it's from or what it is."

"C'mon Lily. It's probably only from a secret admirer or something," Sirius said. "It's Valentine's day, nothing to worry about."

"I don't know," Lily said skeptically but James was already opening it. When the package was opened they looked inside to find-

"Chocolate?" James asked.

"Ha! Told ya Evans, just a secret admirer sending James chocolate," Sirius said triumphantly. Suddenly Remus ran over, still I his pajamas, a chocolate ring around his mouth.

"Why hello Remus," Lily said.

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Well, it's nice to see you too," she said bewildered.

"Chocolate?" Remus asked James.

"I'll give you chocolate if you go get changed. Okay Remus?" James said.

"Chocolate!" He grabbed the box from James, scarfed the chocolate down and ran to get changed.

"Well," James said holding the empty box. Putting the box down on the table next to him he started eating his breakfast. "Now what I want to know," he said, "is why you didn't let me in on that prank Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled, "Hey, it was a last minute thing. You could call it a gift from a sweet and honest guy to his nemesis."

Lily snorted with laughter, "Sweet and honest are two antonyms that describe you Sirius." Sirius glared at her, "I wouldn't be talking Evans." Lily rolled her eyes as if to say, 'Yeah, whatever.' She looked across the table at Peter who was being awfully quite. "Peter are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You look awfully pale."

Clearing his throat, Peter said, "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."

All through out the day the students, mostly girls, were in the Valentine's day spirit and by Transfiguration Sirius was laden with boxes upon boxes of chocolate.

"If you want to eat any of those I suggest you hide it." James said. "Or better yet eat it now. Otherwise you know Remus will get his wolfie paws on it."

At the end of the class Professor McGonagall called Sirius to the front. When he met up with Lily, James and Peter in the hall he said, "I can't believe it! She still gave me detention! On Valentine's Day! Even after I offered her candy and a kiss! Well, after that she did threaten to give me another detention for bribery but-"

"I thought you didn't care that you got a detention for being, as you put it, sweet and honest?" Lily asked.

"I don't. I was just hoping she would forget with Remus running wild around the school."

"At least he's properly dressed now," James said. "They have one less thing to worry about."

"Where is he anyway?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning," James replied.

"Oh well, he's probably fine. Let's get going or we'll be late to class," Peter said hurriedly and he walked away quickly.

Yelling after him, Sirius said, "But that was our last class!" Turning back to Lily and James he asked, "What's his problem?"

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing all day," Lily said. After a moment of silence she continued, "Maybe he likes someone else. Maybe he's gotten over Sarah."

"Speaking of Sarah, I must go serenade her!" Sirius said.

"Oh really?" Lily asked. "You're really going to serenade her?"

"Well, not _serenade_ her exactly. But, you know what I mean."

"Uh-huh, well good luck with that," Lily said. Sirius saluted them and was off.

Lily sighed and turned to James. "So," she said, "what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Oh don't worry. I have a special night planned for us," James said and, grabbing hold of her hand, they walked to the Gryffindor Common room together.

Lucius Malfoy slammed him against the wall of the broom closet.

"So," he demanded, "did you send it?"

"Yeah-"

"And?" he pressed.

"Well, uh… it was- intercepted."

Lucius' already pale face went even paler. "What do you mean intercepted?"

"Someone else ate them."

"Who!"

"Remus Lupin-"

"Damn it!" Lucius shouted as Sam Knox let out a laugh.

"I told you!" She said triumphantly. "I told you we should've used something other than chocolate! But no, don't listen to the girl who went out with the bloody kid!"

"Shut-up!" Lucius yelled at her. "I'm trying to think." He sat down on the floor and rubbed his temples. "At least the were-wolf will die."

"How'd you know-", the boy began to ask.

"After Sirius played that trick on Snape last year we've known. You didn't think Snape would have kept something like that from the Dark Lord, did you?" The boy stayed silent. The three stayed silent for a little while. The only noise that could be heard was the impatient tap of Sam's food. Finally Lucius stood up and said sternly, "Alright, I've got another plan. I'll tell you with the time is right. In the mean time keep your mouth shut, you understand? And next time make sure it doesn't get screwed up." Lucius opened the door a little to make sure the coast was clear, and then he walked out with Sam right behind him. Now that the boy was all alone he slid down the wall, his shaking knees giving in, and sobbed.

Sirius followed Sarah and her friends all around the Hogwarts grounds. _'Geeze, how long does it take to find a place to sit?' _Sirius thought. Finally they sat down by the lake and it took Sirius a few minutes to gather his courage to go and talk to her. Sure he talked to plenty of girls but Sarah was different. Peter was completely right when he said Sirius had a crush on her, he just would have felt bad crushing Peter's dreams telling him he probably wouldn't have a chance. Especially since he didn't know if Peter would have a chance or not.

After Sirius had all the courage in him he could muster he stood up from his crouching position behind a tree and walked over to Sarah and her friends. When he reached where the girls' were sitting he cleared his throat. The girls' turned and looked at him.

"Hey Sirius," Sarah said smiling.

"Uh, hey Sarah," he cleared his throat again. "Uh- can I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure," and she got up and walked a way away with him.

After a few feet they stopped and Sirius faced her.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Sirius said nervously. Taking a brave step he asked, "hey I heard that you like me. Is that true?" _'Wormtail better not have been joking or I will kill him'_ Sirius thought. Sarah went red.

"Well, yeah. I do."

"Oh, well that's good."  
"It is?"

"Yeah, cause well, I like you too."

"Really?" Sarah said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you might want to, you know, go out sometime or something?"

Sarah smiled wide. "Oh would I!" she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug but she pulled away quickly, embarrassed at what she just did. Sirius smiled. Suddenly Sarah was blasted backward onto her back. Turning around Sirius saw a shadow coming from the trees they were near.

"Hands off bitch. He's mine."

Sirius recognized the voice but just couldn't figure out who it was. Suddenly out of the dark and gloom stepped-

"Christine?"

"Hey Sirius!" she said cheerfully. "I hope miss know-it-all wasn't bothering you here."

"Uh, no she kind of wasn't," Sirius said. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you following her and figured I'd follow to see what you were up to. I overheard your conversation and figured that she had put a spell on you. I know you really don't like her. Not after all you've said to me that one time."

Sirius blinked. He turned to look at Sarah, as if to say 'can you believe this?' But apparently she did because she had a look of shock disbelief on her face.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me," she said quietly as she stood up.

"Sarah, you don't believe-"

"You know I thought you were different Sirius. But I guess I was wrong." She walked off.

Christine wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck.

"Thank God she's gone. What do you want to do now?" She leaned into give him a kiss but he pushed her away.

"Get off me," he said and he left her standing there to go collect his thoughts.

Remus sniffed the air. He smelled chocolate he just didn't know where.

'_Kitchen'_ he though and he started his way towards the kitchen doors. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. Remus felt sharp pains in his stomach. Clutching where it hurt he bent over.

'_I couldn't have eaten too much. It wouldn't hurt _this _bad'_ he thought. _'And I _know_ it's not the full moon.' _Before he could figure what the problem was, he fell to the floor and everything went black.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked James. She had a blindfold over her eyes and James was leading her somewhere. Where? She didn't know.

"You'll see," was all he said in reply. After a few more steps he said, "Watch your head."

Finally they stopped. "Stay here," James whispered and he left her. A few minutes alone she became a little frightened. When she heard footsteps she realized James had come back. "C'mon," he said and he led her into another room, she guessed because the floor changed from carpeted to wooden.

"Okay," James said and he removed the blindfold. After Lily's eyes adjusted she gasped in awe. The room was a dining room. It had two-lit candles on the table with dinner.

"Oh James," Lily said, She turned and looked at him. "This is amazing!" she hugged him. He led her to a chair and pulled it out so she could sit down. Lily looked in the bowls that sat in front of her and saw chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits and cooked carrots, all her favorites.

"James, did you do this?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly. I got it from the House Elves." Lily gave him a look. "Don't worry Lils. They didn't mind. They just want to give it all away."

She looked down at her now full plate. _'I might as well eat it'_ Lily thought. _'They probably didn't go to extra work _just_ for James' _she started to eat. It was all very delicious.

After diner was done Lily stretched.

"I hope you're not tired," James said. "The night is till young, Lily dear." He stood up and walked over to her. Pulling out her chair he took her hands and led her out of the room. Leading her upstairs, Lily got the distinct feeling they were in the Shrieking Shack. She was about to ask James when he pushed open a door and revealed a bedroom filled with candles. She was speechless.

"I thought tonight might call for something special."

Lily sighed. "I don't know James."

"We don't have to," James told her. "I just thought maybe-" he kissed her, long and passionately. He lifted her up and walked over to the bed. He lay down next to her and they began kissing. After a while Lily stopped him.

"You know James," she said. "I think I'm ready."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Two hours after they left, Lily and James returned to the common room, tired but satisfied. As soon as they entered the common room Professor McGonagall called their names.

"Potter, Evans. Where have you been? I've been looking for you two."

"We were in the library," Lily said automatically.

"I see," Lily got the sense that the Professor didn't believe her. Professor McGonagall continued, "You two, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew must come with me immediately."

"I thought Sirius had detention though," James said.

"This is a very important matter. Come with me."

She led them out of the common room and to the Hospital Wing. Upon entering they saw that Sirius and Peter were already there standing around the bed of-

"Remus," Lily said shocked.

"House Elves found him by the kitchens. He had been poisoned. The poison was slow working, so it's deep in his system." Lily placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped. "Madame Pomfrey worked fast though and he is fine but he will take a while to recover. His parents have been informed." After a silence she said, "I will leave you alone." And she left.

James held Lily in his arms.

"Who would want to do this to him?" Sirius asked.

Suddenly Peter let out a whimper. Lily went over to him.

"It's okay Peter. It's not like any of this is your fault." She took another look at Remus. "I think we should go to bed. I can't figure this out now, but maybe my mind will be clearer tomorrow."

James, Lily and Sirius left, leaving Peter all alone. He took one more look at Remus. "But it is," he said and left.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey everyone! I guess it seems like I hate Remus a lot (which I don't hence the name Lupin-lover) but I do need horrible conflict and stalker stuff in here. So sorry to those Sirius Black fans but I gave him a crazy stalker. That's not till next chapter so you must wait! Cheers!

Chapter twenty-three: Threat of Death

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort shouted and a man withered in pain on the floor. "What's the matter Patterson? Can't take a little pain? Crucio!" Again the man screamed, but louder. Voldemort stopped. He heard footsteps in the hall outside. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "What is it?" He hissed angrily. A man opened the door and stuck his head in. His eyes swiftly moved over the man in pain on the floor.

"Well?" Voldemort asked getting angrier but the minute.

"The… the Malfoy boy is here my Lord," the man stammered.

"Send him in," he looked at Patterson. "Leave and I don't want more any more blunders or you won't live to see the sun rise." As fast as a man in pain could move, he got up and scuttled out of the room. Lucius Malfoy entered.

"What took you," Voldemort commanded, gripping his wand ready to strike if any answer given made him even angrier.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Malfoy said with a bow. "It's getting harder and harder to leave the school and to get to a safe place to apporate. What with the were-wolf getting poisoned they seem to have tightened security."

"The were-would got poisoned?" Anger flared in his eyes.

"Yeah, that Pettigrew boy didn't exactly fulfill his duty. I don't think you chose-"

"My choice," Voldemort said coldly, "was fine. So what if he's a blundering idiot. In the end he will prove himself worthy."

After a silence, Malfoy said, "Yes, my Lord."

"I trust you came up with another plan?

"Not yet my Lord but-"

"Well I suggest that you do or you will put everyone you love in danger."

Malfoy hesitated as the face of Narcissa Black entered his head. Bowing his head he replied quietly, "Yes, my Lord."

He turned on his heel and walked out leaving Voldemort to wonder why he uses children as his minions and why he doesn't just go and do the work himself. Then he remembered. Dumbledore was the reason he couldn't just walk into Hogwarts and kill the Potter boy himself. Dumbledore knew him too well for him to do anything. He was amazed that he got away with having kids that go to Hogwarts doing his bidding.

'_He knows, he has to'_ Voldemort thought. He was getting more and more paranoid by the day.

"Maybe," he said out loud to himself, "maybe I should do Dumbledore in. Maybe then all my plans will fall in to place." Sitting down in a chair, he leaned back and began to think.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four: A Sirius Problem

A few days after Remus was put into the hospital wing he came out of his coma like state. James, Lily and Sirius visited at least once, sometimes even twice, a day, which thoroughly annoyed Madame Pomfrey to no end. Remus saw neither hide nor hair of Peter. Every time they mentioned going to see Remus to him he always had some excuse or other not to go. One night, while Lily and James were off doing their Head girl and boy duties and Peter was God only knows where, Sirius decided to pay a little visit to Remus and bring him his homework.

Sneaking into the room he walked quietly over to Remus' bed.

"Hey," Sirius said with a smile, holding out his books. "How ya' doing?"

"Fine, a little tired but other than that, fine," Remus replied pushing himself up and taking the books from Sirius.

"How can you be tired? You sit here all day and do absolutely nothing."

"Well the poison still has some affect on me. I also believe the full moon is coming up, so…"

Sirius nodded in understanding agreement. "So," Remus continued after a silence, "how's it going with Sarah?" Sirius sighed. He had relived the whole experience with James, Lily and Remus when they had questioned him about it.

"Not too good," he replied grimly. "She still doesn't believe anything I say and who could blame her? I have done stupid stuff in the past."

"Maybe not a lot of stupid stuff," Remus said trying to cheer him up. "Well okay there was that one time when you played that "joke" on Snape. You know the one that almost got him killed and you expelled. And that other time when you decided it would be fun to make snowballs to hit Snape all day. Oh, and that once when-"

"You're not helping Remus," he said cutting Remus off mid rant sternly but with a smile.

"Sorry. So maybe you did do a _few_ stupid things in the past-"

"A few?"

"Okay, maybe a lot of stupid things but that doesn't mean she shouldn't at least give you a chance."

"Are you kidding? I'm surprised she even tells me to go away. There's no way she'll ever trust me. I've used too many girls," he sighed. "If only I could go back and make everything different. Where's a time turner now when I need one, eh? I would definitely change a lot just to show her how much I really like her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus asked with a glint in his eye. "You should go and tell her."

Standing up, Sirius said, "You're right. Thanks Remus." With that Sirius left the hospital wing and ran down the hall towards the library.

Suddenly he tripped and fell face forward onto the hard ground. Not being able to catch himself, he slammed his head on the hard floor and blacked out.

What felt like days later, Sirius was woken up.

"Sirius, get up." It was James' voice all right but Sirius could barely open his eyes. When he finally achieved it he found himself laying where he had fallen, James hovering over him.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked groggily.

"It's almost ten."

"Are you serious!"

"No, you are." James replied smartly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." But inside Sirius was thinking, _'that means I've been out of it for about three hours'_. He started to get up but James placed his hand on his shoulder as if to push him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find Sarah," Sirius said. "I have to tell her how I feel about her. I have to tell her I think I love her." Sirius watched James' features change from confused to sad.

"So, you're breaking up with Christine then I guess."

"What are you talking about James?" Sirius asked really confused. "Christine and I were never going out. She was just a one time thing to get my frustration out, if you know what I mean."

"So you've been only going out with Christine for the last three months to use her? That's really low Sirius." James sounded disgusted.

"Going out for- for three months?" Sirius whispered more to himself then to James, but he heard anyway.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You said that you never felt the same about anyone." Sirius stared at James and as he continued his voice began to change. It started to sound less James and more feminine. "Remember when you told her how much you loved her. How much you wanted to stay with her forever." Sirius' view started to black out again and suddenly he was inside a dark chamber. "And now you can." Instead of James, Christine was standing right in front of him and he was chained to the wall in rusty old shackles.

"Christine," Sirius said still confused. "But- how?"

"Simple little tripping curse and a dream spell. Any first year could do it," she replied with an evil smirk.

"Where are we?"

"Down in the dungeons, I'm guessing in a part where Filch used to suspend the kids by their ankles. But no one ever comes down here. I know because this is my little hang out room you could say. But I only ever bring a special few down here."

'_Figures,'_ Sirius thought, _'that I'd end up picking the stalked girl to get my frustration out on.'_

"I know what you're thinking," Christine said after some silence.

"You do?" Sirius asked anxiously because he was thinking a couple bad things.

"You think I'm crazy. But I'm not mental crazy, oh no. Just love crazy. I'm in love with you Sirius Black. You make my heartbeat like some wild beast whose been chasing her prey all day long. And now you're all mine. You'll stay down here until you find your true feelings for me."

"You do know people will notice I'm missing."

"Oh yeah but there's nothing a memory charm can't do, and I'm very talented at memory charms."

'_Fuck, I'm in trouble,'_ Sirius thought.

Christine sighed. "Now Sirius Black, I'm going to leave you here and I won't have to worry about hunting you down again because here you'll be waiting for my return. Don't worry, I'll bring you food and drink, but you'll have to stay chained there." She turned to walk out the door.

'_At least I know the perfect charm for that,'_ Sirius thought. Suddenly Christine turned back, her hand on the door knob, and she said, "Oh yes, if you break free an leave I will kill Sarah White, and you can hold me to that." With that she left Sirius with dread in the pit of his stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I kind of got the idea for this chapter from this one story I read ages ago. I only realized it seemed like a chapter from that story when I was almost near the end. Well actually the ending is only really like it, nothing else is. But I fixed it so it's not like it so it makes me happy. Oh and I don't know if the year I use later is correct or not. I know the dates aren't because I just made them up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Cheers!

Chapter Twenty-five: Unexpecting the Expectant

"Where's Sirius?" Was the first question James asked as he sat down in the Great Hall.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know," she said dully. "Maybe he's with Remus."

James looked at her. She wasn't eating but moving the food around on her plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" James asked concerned. She pushed her plate away slowly and shook her head. "Are you okay?" this time she nodded her head.

Looking at him she gave a small, forced smile and said, "I'm fine." She gathered up her things, "I have to get going." Then she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and left.

Thinking he was all alone James sullenly started scooping scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast onto his plate. Looking up though he saw Peter sitting a seat away from him. He slid a seat over, smiled and said, "Hey Peter. What's-"

But Peter stood up and said, "I got to go." Then he left James all alone. James started to eat, but slowly, not caring if he was late to class or not. It felt awkward being all alone. James Potter was never alone. He always had someone with him but with Lily being moody and antisocial, Peter just acting plain weird and Sirius always visiting Remus, James had no one. He got up and started to walk to class still thinking about how everyone was neglecting him. But then James' thoughts stopped. Sirius was always with Remus. James suddenly realized all the traffic he was making behind him since he stopped moving so he started walking again all the time thinking, '_Sirius was always visiting Remus'_. Amazingly he was just on time to class and he sat in a seat in the back. Even though Professor Flitwick began to talk immediately, James' mind was elsewhere. The empty seat next to him, for Peter sat far away, was bothering him. He was hoping that Lily's empty seat next to her was bothering her too but the effect probably would have worn off by now. Remus was in the hospital for more than two weeks.

'_No, no, that's not right,'_ James thought frantically. '_It can't be true. I mean he's been with so many girls. But then again he hasn't been with any girls for a while. And Remus- No! He was with Sam and according to him they…they had sex. But after she broke up with him then maybe- No! No, just stop thinking James'_. But James couldn't stop thinking. His thoughts followed him all day and he had no on to talk to about them. Lily hardly had any classes with him because she was in all advanced classes and even when he did have a class with her she wouldn't talk to him and was completely quiet all class. She didn't even show up to lunch. Peter ignored James completely, Remus was obviously in the hospital wing and Sirius, James guessed, was with him and he wouldn't talk to those two about it. He wasn't even sure if what he thought was true or if it was just crazy accusations.

Finally all classes were over and James was left to his thoughts in the common room. After some time by himself Lily walked in and joined him. Throwing her book bag on the floor and sitting next to him she said, "James, we need to talk."

"We sure do," he replied but before she could get another word in he said, "Look Lils I think Remus and Sirius are gay."

"Uh, James can I-"

"I know what you're about to say. That it's probably not true but, well, just listen to this."

"No, James I really-"

But James held up his hand. "Listen. They're always together, or have been for the past few weeks. Sirius was pretty upset when Remus was poisoned and now he even stopped coming to class. Sure it was only one day but what next? I mean I'll fully accept them but still you think you know someone-"

"James! I think I'm pregnant."

James thoughts and the words spouting from his mouth stopped immediately. He looked at Lily and met her eyes briefly, but she avoided his stare, stood up and walked towards the closest window so she was still in quiet talking distance with him.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I think, I may be pregnant," her eyes still did not meet his but lingered out the window. James got up and walked over to her. Grabbing hold of her hands he asked, "How?"

Lily finally looked at him, but angrily. "What do you mean 'how'!"

"Okay so maybe 'how' isn't the best or the right question to ask."

"You're damn right it isn't."

James looked at her aghast. Lily never, ever cursed not even when she was at her angriest. Her eyes were again looking outside as rain began to fall.

"Lils, are you okay?" When she didn't answer he asked again, "Lils, are you-"

"My name," Lily said slowly and a little cold, "is not Lils. It's Lillian Marie Evans. And no, I am not okay."

"Well, what's the matter then?"

Lily looked at him again, angrier then she was before.

"'What's the matter?' What the fuck are you getting at James? I may be fucking pregnant!"

"And that's a problem because?"

"James! I'm not supposed to be pregnant now! Not when I'm still in school. I'm supposed to be married to my husband and we're supposed to be financially ready for a baby."

James' breath stopped. "Wait a minute," he said not quite sure he heard her right. "Why wasn't my name in that sentence?"

"Oh James, let's face it. There's nowhere that says that we're going to get married. It's not written in stone. Anything can happen from now till we graduate. Wake up to reality James." Lily walked over to the couch by the fire place and laid her head, face down, on a pillow. James watched her closely and then saw her back begin to move up and down. Realizing that she was crying he decided that no matter how angry she was at him he was going to go and comfort her. Walking over to her, he sat on the edge of the couch and started to rub her back.

"I'm- sso- ssscared J-James," she cried out.

"Don't worry Lily. Everything will be fine," he said consoling her. Turning to look at him she said, "But what if it's not? What if I really am pregnant?"

James thought for a moment. "We'll have to do the right thing."

"And what's that?"

"Get married and care for the child together."

"But James," Lily said wiping the tears from her face. "I don't want you to marry me just because I may be pregnant with your child. I only want you to marry me because you love me."

James kissed her on the lips, hoping that the gesture would be reassuring. Pulling away he stared into her bright green eyes, which were full of tears. "But I do love you Lily. More than life itself and I'd do anything to help you. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you."

More tears spilled out of Lily's eyes. "Oh James," she said. She sat up and hugged him. "I love you too."

A few hours later Lily and James were at a clinic in Hogsmaede.

"Evans," a nurse called and Lily stood up nervously. James started to stand too but the nurse held up her hand. "I'm sorry son, only her." Lily looked sadly at James who sat down again.

"James?"

"It'll be fine Lily," he said with a reassuring smile. Lily looked deep into James' caring, loving eyes and tried to believe everything would be alright, but her nerves got to the best of her. James was a nervous wreck as well but he was good at hiding it. Looking away from James, Lily walked towards the nurse not looking reassured at all.

In a back room the nurse asked Lily to sit on a bed you'd find in a muggle doctors office. It looked as soft as it actually was which was not soft at all.

"So my dear," the nurse said as she began to take out a paper she would fill out while questioning Lily. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Lily said hesitating. "You aren't going to tell them we were here, are you?"

The nurse smiled kindly, "Only if you come up positive." Lily hoped to God more than ever that she wasn't pregnant. "Full name?" the nurse asked.

"Lillian Marie Evans."

"Date of birth?"

"June 15, 1960."

"Expectant father's name?"

"James Anthony Potter."

"His date of birth?"

"July 25, 1960."

"Now, how long was it since your missed period?"

"A little more than a week."

The nurse's pen stopped in mid-air.

"Is that all dear?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

The nurse sighed. "I think you're over reacting my dear."

"And why's that? My period comes promptly on the twenty first of each month."

"Yes, but-"

"I just want to be sure," Lily said looking at her pleadingly.

The nurse sighed again, "Oh alright." They finished filling out the questionnaire and the nurse fixed up a potion.

"What's that?" Lily asked when the nurse handed it to her. It looked green and lumpy, not something Lily wanted to be putting into her digestive system.

"Drink it. If you get nauseous, headaches and cramps then it means you're pregnant. If you don't, and I'm pretty sure you won't, then it was only a false alarm."

Lily drank it and right away wanted to retch, but she figured it had to be from the taste of the potion because even the most advanced potions didn't work that fast.

Out in the waiting room James sat tapping his foot. Now that Lily was in the other room he let all his nerves come out. He got a lot of looks from the witch at the desk. Not dirty looks though, more like curious looks. Suddenly the door Lily went through twenty minutes earlier opened and the nurse walked out followed by Lily. She looked awfully grim.

"Well?" James asked impatiently. She didn't say anything but stared concentrating on the floor. "Lily?" he asked and she looked at him. "Well? What was the result?" Bracing himself for the worst he was given the surprise of his life when Lily broke into a wide smile, the widest he thought he's ever seen on her, and said, "I'm not pregnant!"

James picked her up and spun her around right there in the waiting room. The witch at the desk cleared her throat and James stopped.

Like muggle hospitals even if it's a false alarm you have to pay and James paid every cent with a wide grin on his face. After they got out of there and under the invisibility cloak again James made an oath to himself. '_I will never, ever have sex with Lily again without using protection. I think I'll do us both a favor and wait to get her pregnant when we're financially ready to have a baby.'_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: One Marauder Short

An hour after leaving the clinic Lily and James returned to the Gryffindor common room, a little windswept but perfectly fine. Right before entering they removed the invisibility cloak.

"Where'd you come from?" the fat lady on the portrait guarding the door into the common room asked surprised.

"Out parents," James replied with a smirk.

"Humph. James Potter, you're going to get yourself in a load of trouble one of these days."

"Rumplestiltskin," James said in reply. It was the password to get into the common room and it shut her up immediately. Entering the common room Lily asked,

"Know her personally, do you?"

James shrugged. "Well she did help Sirius, Remus, Peter and I out of some sticky spots before."

Lily grinned. "James Potter you are a piece of work."

"I know."

Stepping into full light of the common room they heard, "Lily, James where've you been?"

Looking towards the voice they saw-

"Remus!" Lily shouted running over to him and embracing him. "When did you get here?"

"Like thirty minutes ago. Where were you guys at?" Lily and James looked at each other.

"Just taking care of a few things," James replied.

Remus looked at them suspiciously but let it go. "Have you guys seen Sirius?"

James stared at Remus in shock. "What- you mean you- he's not with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since a few nights ago." When Remus saw the looks on James and Lily's faces he asked, "Why?"

When James didn't say anything Lily said, "We haven't seen him either."

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? He must've been in class."

Lily shook her head. "He didn't go to class. That's why we thought he was with you."

After some thought Remus said, "He was going to talk with Sarah. Maybe she saw him." Remus got up, about to go find Sarah but Lily stopped him.

"It's too late Remus. We'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"But what if he's hurt or-"

"If we get caught we'll get in a lot of trouble. Also none of us know where Sarah would be. She may be in her common room or dorm and we don't know where that is. Even if we did we wouldn't know the password and then there would be the Ravenclaw's to deal with."

Remus sighed, "Alright, alright. I get what you mean." He sat back down again with his head in his hands. James watched him closely. Then he stood up.

"James," Lily said sternly thinking he was going to go find Sirius.

"What? I'm just going to bed," he replied. "C'mon Remus, let's get some rest."

Together they walked towards the stairs. "Don't worry, we'll just take the invisibility cloak and-" James began to whisper to Remus but Lily interrupted.

"And don't even think of taking the invisibility cloak. We need to start getting lots of sleep. If you forgot the N.E.W.Ts are coming up in about two months." James groaned and Remus looked horrified.

"Oh geeze, I forgot about the N.E.W.Ts," and James was surprised when he shrugged. "Who cares if I fail though, I probably won't get a job anyway." They headed up the stairs; Remus with a sullen look on his face.

Getting into bed, James' last thoughts were, _'Poor Remus, first Sirius goes missing and now he has to be worried with not getting a job. All because he's a were-wolf.'_ James turned, trying to get comfortable. '_People can be so stupid sometimes.'_ Within minutes he fell asleep.

Sirius woke with a jolt. "James!" he said really loud forgetting where he was for a moment. He looked around but only cold stonewalls looked back. He kept having the same dream over and over again. He was in a dark room with James and James would get hurt. As James screamed in pain there would be a big flash of light and he would wake up. He moved his arms. The chains were hurting his wrists. _'If only I could reach my wand I could get out of here,'_ Sirius thought. But then he remembered Christine's words, _"If you break free and leave I will kill Sarah White and you can hold me to that."_ Sirius groaned.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly the door opened and Christine walked in. Sirius didn't even know himself how many times a day he would wish that someone other then her would walk in and free him.

"Hey sweetie," she said placing a tray with food on it on the floor by his feet. "I brought you some food. Had to tell the teachers I was going to eat it in my dorm. McGonagall didn't approve but Slughorn allowed it."

"I am not your sweetie," Sirius said through clenched teeth.

She looked at him sternly, "Yes, you are."

Everything was quiet as Sirius watched her cut up the food. She picked up the plate and fork and stood up. "Now open up," she said sweetly scooping food onto the fork. Sirius kept his mouth closed tight. Christine sighed, "Now Sirius please." He shook his head. She stomped her foot. "Humph! Fine, starve then! See what I care!" Dropping the plate to the floor with a clatter she glared at Sirius her brown eyes turning to pitch black. Then she turned, making sure her long brown hair hit him in the face, and grabbing her bag walked out, slamming the door behind her. Sirius sighed. He looked at the food now lying on the stone floor, wasted. His stomach growled. A rat came and started eating the wasted food. Sirius let out a groan.

'_I should have just eaten the bloody food,'_ Sirius thought miserably.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Sirius Mystery Unveiled

The next morning as James and Remus got ready for class, Peter was already up and gone, Remus commented, "We should've just gone looking for Sirius when Lily went to bed."

"Yeah," James said still a little uncomfortable at the thought that his two best friends may be secretly going with each other. It wasn't the fact that they might be gay, but the fact that they didn't tell him. "But ten bucks says Lily stayed down there with a chair facing the door making sure we didn't sneak out."

Remus smiled and laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Sure enough they were right. When they got in the common room Lily was sound asleep in a chair with a blanket over top of her.

"See," James said with a smirk. They walked over to her and James shook her gently.

"Wha-?" she asked waking.

"You fell asleep," James informed her.

"Oh, oh alright," She replied groggily and sleepily as she got up from the chair and walked upstairs to get ready for the day. They were going to wait for her before they went down for breakfast until they heard her scream. "James! Why didn't you tell me I have ten minutes to get ready! Five if I want to have time to eat!"

"Better thought, let's go wait for her in the Great Hall," James said and Remus nodded his head in agreement.

Reaching the main hall they saw Sarah about to enter the Great Hall.

"Sarah!" Remus yelled.

She turned and, when she saw them, scowled. Remus and James ran down the stairs to catch up with her.

"What?" she asked coldly when they caught up.

"We just have a question," Remus said.

"If you're going to tell me something from Sirius-"

"That's just the thing," Remus interrupted. "We haven't seen Sirius. Not since the other day. We were wondering if you did."

"Why would I have seen him?"

"Because he was going to go look for you and tell you how he felt about you." Sarah's eyes softened. She looked sad and guilty at the same time. "He- he was?" she asked.

"Yeah but I guess he never found you," Remus said sadly. "Well, see you later."

They walked past her but she stopped them.

"Remus, does- does Sirius really love me?"

Remus smiled, but his smile was sad. "Yeah, he does."

They could see the tears in Sarah eyes, "Oh, alright, bye then."

Remus and James started to walk away again and Sarah said, "I hope you guys find him." But they didn't reply, they didn't even stop, they just kept looking right in front of them and walked.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" James asked when they were close to the Gryffindor table and far out of hearing reach of Sarah.

Remus nodded. "She wouldn't have looked so surprised otherwise."

They sat down sullenly, piled food on their plates and started to eat.

"Stupid boys," Lily muttered to herself as she walked into the bathroom on the third floor before her first class. Looking in the mirror she saw her hair was a mess. "That's great, just great. It's from sleeping in that chair." She pulled her hair into a pony tail muttering, "Never again. Who cares if they sneak out after hours? No one, then why should I?" She walked into a stall not a moment too soon. A group of Slytherin girls walked into the bathroom, one was talking and by the sound of her voice Lily knew exactly who it was.

"So, you did it?" Sam Knox asked skeptically. "You got Sirius Black out of the way?"

"Wait," the voice of Bellatrix answered. Lily heard walking and stopping in a pattern and realized what she was doing. Quickly Lily crouched down on the toilet seat. After a minute she heard Bella say, "Okay, all clear."

"So?" Sam pressed on.

"Well," a voice that Lily did not recognize answered, "yeah." The girls giggled.

"But it's not James," Narcissa pointed out.

"So what?" all the girls answered.

"Sirius is hot," Sam replied.

"But He doesn't want Sirius," Narcissa began to argue.

"Cissy, Cissy," Bella replied. "With our dear cousin out of the picture, James will be easier to get to. If you haven't noticed, he is now alone."

There was a silence. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Narcissa finally said.

"Now what I want to know," Sam said, "is where did you put him Kisstine?"

"Well," who Lily figured was Kisstine said a little quieter, "I put him in the dungeons."

"Where?"

"Ah, if I told you that I'd have to kill you." The girls all giggled again and left the bathroom. Lily came out of the stall shocked. She stood for a minute looking at herself in the mirror trying to process all the information she just heard.

"I have to tell the guys," she said aloud but at that second the bell rang calling classes to order. "Oh no," Lily groaned and she ran out of the bathroom and to class.

Lily waited until lunch to tell the boys what she found out, which totally annoyed Remus.

"Please Lily, just tell me," he begged.

"No, you'll just have to wait until lunch."

Upon reaching the Gryffindor table at lunch in the Great Hall, James was about to say something but Remus interrupted him.

"Quiet, Lily has something important to say." Sitting down next to James, so they were both across from Lily, they both stared at her intently. She sighed and sat too. Not being able to suppress her smiled, she said,

"I know where Sirius is."

"Yes!" Remus practically shouted.

"Brilliant," James smiled. "How did you find out?"

Lily recollected the conversation she overheard in the bathroom.

"The only thing is I don't know who 'Kisstine' is," she concluded. "Also knowing the exact location in the dungeons where Sirius is would help a lot too."

Remus thought. "Kisstine," he repeated under his breath. Then it clicked. "I know who it is! Kisstine could possibly be that Christine girl Sirius got with that one time."

"That's right!" James said trying to sound happy but was troubled at the same time. _'Why am I always the one people are after? What's so special about me?'_ he thought.

"Let's go get him!" Remus said excitedly.

"We can't, we've got class," Lily said but James pointed towards the door of the Great Hall. Remus looked to where he was pointing and all his troubled thoughts went away immediately. Turning to look too, Lily saw a girl with long brown hair walking out with a plate of food. "No time like the present," James said.

"But how do you know that's the right girl?" Lily asked sounding nervous.

"What other girl would be walking out of the Great Hall with a plate of food piled that high?" Remus asked.

"Not only that," James continued with a smile, "I've seen this Christine girl before with Sirius and that's her." Both boys looked at Lily intently.

Lily sighed, "Oh alright." Then the three got up and followed Christine out the Great Hall and through a door off the main hall where the Slytherins came from every morning and disappeared into every night.

Keeping in mind to stay far behind Christine, but not so far that they lost her, they followed her down the dungeon stairs and saw her go through a door. They rushed forward and Remus almost opened it but Lily stopped him. She placed her ear to the door and then walked to the next door and did the same thing. Going back over to them she pulled them aside and whispered, "Silencing spell. We can't hear her but she can hear us which means Sirius is probably definitely in there. Now all we have to do is wait until she comes out." They turned the corner and waited. Not long after though Christine came out and closed the door, locking it with a spell.

When she was out of sight and hearing range they ran over to the door. Looking around Lily pulled out her wand and unlocked it.

"Why does she lock it with a spell? Why not a key? With a key she can take it with her and no one can unlock it," James said.

"But Filch," Lily said. "Filch can open it with a key but not with magic. Anyway magic can open any unlocked door but a key can't. I guess she figures no kid or teacher will want to go in here and that's why she uses magic."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Opening the door they stepped in the room and made sure to close it behind them. There was a faint light in the room with which they couldn't see super well but well enough. They heard a groan. Spinning around they saw Sirius, dirty and weak with his chin on his chest, chained to the wall.

"Sirius!" James and Remus said running over to him.

"James, Remus, Lily?" he asked confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you," Remus told him.

"No!" all three were shocked by Sirius' outburst. "You can't. She said she would kill Sarah if I left." Then he repeated the exact words Christine had said. Remus smiled.

"She said if you break yourself free. She didn't say anything about someone else breaking you free." With a flick of his wand Sirius was free. Since his legs were weak from lack of food and from standing for so long, he fell right to the floor. James and Remus helped him up as Lily went to the door to make sure the coast was clear. They all walked out together, Sirius with his arms around Remus and James' necks. Lily closed and magically locked the door before they walked away from it. They made it all the way down the hall and while walking up the stairs they heard footsteps other than theirs.

"Someone's coming down!" Lily whispered frantically. With no where to hide they continued upward hoping it wasn't Christine. Suddenly the feet stopped. After a moment in silence Lily, James, Remus and Sirius started up the stairs again. Turning a corner they jumped when they almost collided with-

"Peter!" Lily said.

"What are you doing down here, Wormtail?" James said getting frustrated under some of Sirius' weight. He was better off than Remus though who was practically shaking under the weight.

"I- I," Peter stuttered.

"Well?" James asked getting angry. All he wanted to do was finish getting up the stairs before both he and Remus collapsed.

"I just ca-came to warn you that a group of- of Slytherin's were on their way down. I set a distraction though that made it all clear."

"Thanks Peter," Remus said smiling. _'For once the boy did something good,'_ he thought. "Now would you please move?"

Peter moved out of the way and watched them help Sirius up the stairs until they were out of sight. When he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and close he let out a long breath and continued down the stairs.

Opening the door Lily made sure that no one was around before they walked out into the main hall.

"Our first priority," Lily said, "is to get Sirius up to the common room." James and Remus groaned.

"You know, I think I can walk now you guys," Sirius said. James and Remus let Sirius remove his arms from around their necks but were still poised to help in case he needed it. But he seemed slightly capable of walking on his own.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked concerned. Sirius found it amusing that she was so concerned about him. _'After all the fights we've been through, Lily still has a soft spot for me,'_ Sirius thought with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," is what he replied. "Anyway I'm not going upstairs till I get some food."

"Didn't Christine feed you?" Lily asked.

"Do you really think I'd eat anything a Slytherin brought me?" Both James and Remus nodded in agreement because they seemed to think Sirius did have a point.

"You better hurry then," James said looking at his watch, "Lunch is almost over."

Walking slowly but swiftly into the Great Hall they were met by Sarah, or at least Sirius was.

"Sirius!" she yelled jumping up from the Ravenclaw table and running over to him. All day Sarah had kept her eye on every door and her ears open for any signs that he had shown up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When she heard him groan in pain from his sore, stiff muscles she let go and backed away a little.

"No!" they heard and Christine pushed Sarah out of the way. Looking him up and down she asked confused, "How- how did you-?" an evil grin spread across her face. "You did it this time Sirius Black. I told you if you broke free and left-"

"Correction, you said if I broke _myself _free and left," Sirius corrected her, a smile spreading across his face. "The thing is I didn't break myself free. I had help." Christine's eyes lingered on Lily, James and Remus. Her eyes snapped back to Sirius though when he said, "Maybe you should choose your words more wisely next time."

Christine jumped when she heard Sam's voice right behind her. "Let's go Christine, don't waste your time." She turned and looked at Sam, Bella and Narcissa. Sam walked past her with the two other girls following. As Christine followed, she stopped before she passed James and whispered, "You're going to get it Potter."

"Christine!" Sam yelled and Christine ran off to catch up.

The four walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Sirius started to quickly pile food onto his plate but before he could take more than two bites the bell rang.

"Great," Sirius muttered. Smiling though he wrapped some of the food in the napkins and placed them in his pockets to eat later. Standing Sirius saw that Lily and Remus had already walked the length of the Great Hall, but James was still sitting at the table staring sullenly at his empty plate.

"You okay James?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"Why is it always me?" James simply asked. But before Sirius could answer him, he got up and walked away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Fangs of Death

A few days passed with James being all moody. Nothing anyone did would cheer him up. One morning though, Sirius got out of bed with hope. Walking over to James' bed he pulled back the curtains to his four poster and saw him flailing, his face contorted in pain, sweat dripping down it.

"James! James!" Sirius yelled shaking him awake. James jolted up, looking around in panic. His hands wiped the sweat off his face and rubbed his eyes.

"James, are you alright?" Sirius asked concerned. James jumped, not fully aware that Sirius was leaning over him.

"Yeah," he said sounding short of breath. "I'm fine, just a little nightmare."

"A little? Didn't seem that way to me."

"Just drop it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk-"

"Drop it, okay?" James said looking sternly at him. Sirius backed off the subject but he didn't forget about it. Smiling he said,

"Hey Jamesie-cake. Guess what day it is."

"What day is it, Sirius?" James replied sounding exhausted.

"It's April first, le premier de avril, el primero de abril, the day we long for each and every year. The day we can prank as much as we desire without getting into huge trouble. The day-"

"I get it Sirius." James said brightening up. "What's the plan?

Sirius put up a hand. "Don't worry my friend, part one is already being taken care of."

It was then that James realized that Peter was missing.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Peter thought as he scurried around the school in his rat form. _'I swore, I _swore_ I would drop this scurrying around. Well, for them anyway.'_ He squeezed through a hole in the dungeon wall and came out in the Slytherin common room. Staying close to the wall, he scurried up the stairs and, gladly seeing the boys' dorm door open, went right on in. Making sure everyone was still asleep Peter transformed and made his way towards Snape's bed. Slowly and quietly opening his nightstand drawer, he rummaged until he found his deodorant. As quietly as possibly, he broke off the top and, taking slightly smashed cream cheese out of his pocket, placed some on the top. Then Peter placed it back as best as possible, making sure that it looked exactly the way it did before he removed it. Crawling over to Snape's trunk he unlocked it with a hair pin, a trick taught to him by Sirius. Pulling out his wand he performed a tricky spell, with a counter curse few knew, that shrunk all his clothes so they were five times too small.

'_One last stop,'_ Peter thought, _'then I can get out of here.'_ Walking into the bathroom he looked for Snape's shampoo, which he was to turn into glue. 'If he has any,' he remembered Sirius saying and he couldn't help stifling a laugh. Peter wasn't working for the Slytherin's but on the word of Voldemort, he didn't need to be nice to them, but he didn't need to be nice to the others either. _'My "friends",'_ he thought bitterly. Suddenly he heard stirring, and panicking, he just did a quick spell over all the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and hair gel, transformed and got out of there.

Returning to the Gryffindor boys' dorm as quickly as possible, Peter transformed and had to sit down he was so out of breath.

"Did you do it?" Sirius asked excited. Peter nodded his head.

"I couldn't tell which bottle of shampoo was his so I just did them all. They have so many bottles you'd think a bunch of girls lived there."

Sirius roared with laughter, "Serves 'em right, bloody gits." Peter stayed silent.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Sirius sat in a seat facing the door, "So I can have a good view," he said. James and Peter sat on either side of him and Remus sat with his back to the door, not really caring of the out come. Remus found it all quite pointless and sort of childish, even if he took part in it, and enjoyed it. The hall erupted in laughter when the seventh year Slytherin boys entered, mostly for Snape. It was very comical seeing five seventeen year old boys walk in, their hair sticking up everywhere from an excess use of glue and one of the five in clothes five times too small for him, smelling of cream cheese. Apparently no one would let Snape borrow a uniform.

"Who else has a strong urge for bagels?" Sirius asked.

Throughout the whole day the Marauders mocked Snape.

"You guys are so childish," Lily scolded them. "Whose idea was it to do that stuff to him anyway?"

"All of ours actually," James said.

"That's what you get with teamwork," Remus put in.

Lily scowled, then turned and watched sadly as Snape walked down the hall, ignoring the snickering of the students he passed. She sighed.

"I don't understand why no one would let him borrow a school uniform until he figured the counter curse. Or at least bought some new ones."

"It's because he's a greasy git," Sirius retorted with a scowl. Brightening up he said, "Speaking of which, hey Prongs?"

"Yes Padfoot," James replied.

"Would _you_ like to do the honors?"

"What honors?" Lily asked confused and scared at the same time.

"Why certainly," James replied, ignoring Lily.

Just as Snape was about to pass by James said, "Hey Sevy, Slughorn wants to see you about some paper you did." James knew this would work because Lily was in the same class as him and he knew there was no paper for Slughorn. "He said to meet him in the dungeons as soon as I gave you the message."

"Sure, Potter. Like I'm going to fall for that one," Snape replied stopping to glare at him.

"Alright, whatever you want to think Sevy."

"And it's not Sevy. It's Severus." Instead of going straight, which would lead him to the dungeons, Snape turned the corner, into a deserted hallway not only to escape the snickers', but also because he didn't believe or trust James. _'Probably some prank if I keep going straight'_ he thought. Suddenly he slipped, fell and slid a few feet down the hallway.

"Wow, I don't believe it. He's even greasier then we thought," Sirius said loudly.

"So greasy he can't even walk," James added. Snape tried to get up but kept falling continuously. The Marauders laughed with the other students who stopped to watch, but Lily was the only one who thought for a counter curse. When she finally remembered she pronounced it carefully and Snape stopped slipping immediately.

Slowly standing up Snape shouted angrily, "You're going to pay for this Potter!"

The smile was wiped off James' face and the laughter disappeared from his eyes as soon as those words reached his ears.

"Shut-up," he said quietly but defiantly and the people closest stopped laughing.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Snape asked menacingly. Glaring at James with a malicious smile he continued, "Well I'd watch my back if I were you. Never know what could be…slithering around the corner."

James advanced on Snape so fast that the spectators, except for Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter, left terrified for their own safety. James took out his wand ready to strike if need be.

"I said shut-up," James repeated even angrier then before.

"James, stop it!" Lily said sternly.

Turning to look at her James shouted, "You stay out of this!"

"No James, I think you should listen to your precious mudblood. She might just save your life."

James dropped his wand and lunged at him. Knocking him to the ground, James punched him any where he could get to for Snape was trying to block the punches but was failing miserably.

"I'm sick…and tired… of it always… being….me! I'm sick… and tired…of you stupid gits…and… your….stupid… threats!" James said between punches.

"James stop!" Lily shouted. Turning to Sirius, who was stunned, she shouted, "Do something, Sirius!"

Coming out of his shock, Sirius shook his head and said, "Oh yeah!" Going over to them he tried to pull James off. "James come on! Get off him James!" Sirius pulled on James' shoulder and James got off him but went after Sirius. Now free, Snape got up and left as fast as he could without being noticed.

Sirius pushed James against the wall and held him there. James' eyes looked fierce, the fiercest he had ever seen them.

"Get the hell off me!" James shouted and pushed Sirius off him.

"What the hell is your problem, mate? Ever since the other day-"

"I am _not_ your bloody mate!" James interrupted.

Not paying attention Sirius continued, "You're keeping secrets from me, James! From all of us! I'm supposed to be your best friend and you're keeping secrets-"

"I'm keeping secrets? _I'm_ keeping secrets? What about you, huh!"

"What about me, James? I have never-"

"Stop lying to me Sirius! I know you've been messing around with Remus! I know you and Remus have a secret relationship, one that you didn't even consider telling me! Your so called best friend!"

Everyone was silent. The bell rang for class but the five of them just stood there.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Oh, don't you dare play dumb with me Sirius!" James hissed. "All that time you spent with him when he was in the hospital. You can't tell me there was nothing-"

"That's because I was concerned for my _friend_, James." But James still looked skeptical and was being stubborn about it. Sirius looked back at Remus, Lily and Peter. Lily looked dazed; Peter half amused and half shocked. Remus didn't even look like he was alive; he was pale and wide eyed. Sirius returned his attention on James who said, "Then why haven't you gotten with Sarah yet?"

"Because she hates me still."

"But you groaned when she hugged you!"

"Because I was in pain! You should know, out of all people James, what muscle pain feels like."

"And you- you kissed Snape-" James thought he was triumphant but Sirius laughed.

"Correction, he kissed me because of that potion that back fired on me."

Now that James was calmed down he felt pretty stupid. "Oh," he said, "right."

There was silence for some time. Then, sounding hurt, Sirius said, "Maybe you should think before you speak next time." He walked away, angry at James and his accusations. Remus and Peter followed him, Peter secretly laughing so no one could hear him and Remus red in the face. James just stood there feeling like a complete jerk. He just wanted to be alone but Lily was still standing behind him.

"James," Lily said.

"Go," James said quietly.

"James, are you-?"

"No Lily, I am not alright. Now leave me alone."

"But James-"

"GO!" James yelled turning to her in anger. Lily gasped, tears flooding to her eyes.

"Fine," she said quietly and walked away to class leaving James utterly alone.

For the rest of the day James felt like an ass. None of his friends would talk to him, let alone look at him. Whenever he caught a glimpse of one of their eyes, the glimpse turned into a glare on their behalf. Lily didn't glare though, just looked sullen.

Later that night in the common room Lily approached James cautiously.

"Are you alright?" she asked still concerned. James took one good long look at her. "If your not I can g-"

"No," James said. Pushing a small smile he said, "I'm fine."

Lily sighed and sat with him.

"That's good," she said happily.

"Look Lils, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier today."

Lily put up a hand to stop him, "It's quite alright James. We all have our days."

James smiled and gave her a hug, thanking the heavens that Lily was so understanding, unlike the rest of his friends.

Going up to bed after finishing his homework, with the help of Lily, James entered the dorm and the talking and laughter that was in the room died out. The three boys immediately got their pajamas out and got ready for bed. James did likewise not even trying to strike up a conversation.

'_I don't want to start anything,' _James thought. _'I'll just let them talk to me when they're ready. They have to forgive me sometime. I hope.'_ James got into bed, closing the curtains around his four poster, and laid down. He listened to the silence in the room and then the light breathing of the others until he finally fell to sleep.

James was walking down a hall. His dream self felt anxious and he was gripping his wand very tightly, but then there was another part of him that was totally confused. He sped up knowing what lie ahead was getting closer. Turning the corner he stopped dead. Right in front of him stood Lord Voldemort.

"Why, hello James, fancy meeting you here," he said smiling maliciously. James' voice got caught in his throat. "Tsk, tsk. This will never do, James. Where are your manners?"

James found his voice, "Stay away from my family!"

Voldemort laughed a cold and merciless laugh, "Too late for that James. Crucio!" James felt ultimate pain as the curse hit him. When it was raised, he tried to shoot a curse back at him but it was counter attacked easily, along with every spell after it. Once again Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!" and James found himself in complete pain again. When the pain subsided, James found Voldemort looking down at him with a malicious smile on his face, as he lay helpless on the floor.

"Hmmmm, what to do, what to do? I could easily control you and make you kill your precious wife and child yourself, but no. No, I'd rather do that myself. There seems to be only one more solution to this. I just have to kill you, James Potter." James groaned. "Oh yes, you know it would come sooner or later. I killed your entire family and now I'm going to kill you."

Then, to both Voldemort's and James' surprise, James stood up.

"I will not let you kill me or my family that easily."

"Oh, so brave, and yet so very foolish," Voldemort gave one last cruel laugh before shouting, "Avada Kedavera!"

James felt a white hot searing pain in his arm. He screamed so loud that he woke with a jolt to find himself drenched in sweat and a huge snake clasped onto his arm, its fangs deep in his skin. He ripped the snake off him just as Sirius ripped back his curtains. The snake fell to the floor and Sirius jumped out of the way. James flopped back on his bed, clutching his arm with his eyes tightly shut. Behind his closed eyes he saw a bright flash of light.

"James!" Sirius shouted horrified. James clasped his hand over the wound but Sirius had already seen it.

"What was that light?" James asked confused as everything started to get fuzzy through the slits in his eyes he was looking through.

"Remus killed the snake that bit- James? Are you alright? James!" Sirius yelled as James' complexion went paler than ever.

"Sirius! That snake was poisonous! We've got to get him to the hospital wing! Now!" Remus said in panic. Sirius looked at him, not seeming to comprehend. "C'mon Sirius! Snap out of it!" Remus shook him till he seemed alright. "Let's go!" And within minutes they got James down to the hospital wing hoping they were just in time and that James would make it through.

A/N: Sorry about the whole dream part. To tell you the truth I had promised myself that I wouldn't write a dream where one of them (either Lily or James) saw them dieing but I couldn't help it. This will tie in later though so don't think it was pointless. Cheers!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty- Nine: A Love Just Spoken

"Now tell me how it happened again," Lily said frantically.

Remus sighed, "We already told you all we know."

"Yes, but I would like to hear it again."

Remus looked at Sirius who held no one's gaze but the floors. Remus knew he couldn't tell Lily what had happened again. It was just too hard for him, and he just couldn't imagine how Sirius felt. James and Sirius were much closer than him and James ever were. Suddenly Sirius spoke up,

"Geeze Lily, give it a rest. We told you all we know alright?"

Lily took one look at him and then at her lap.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she grew silent.

Remus walked over to her, placed an arm around her shoulder in comfort and looked at James. He was pale in his slumber so close to death but Madame Pomfrey said he would pull through.

"It'll be okay Lily. Madame Pomfrey said he would be fine, right Sirius?" Sirius nodded absentmindedly.

Professor McGonagall walked in. "Excuse me, but Professor Dumbledore would like to see you gentlemen."

Peter immediately walked past her and out the door, Sirius nodded and followed but Remus was hesitant. He finally got up and was about to follow when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Remus," she said.

Remus looked at her and said kindly, "I'll be right back, I promise."

Lily got up and hugged him, "Thank you, Remus." She quickly kissed him on the cheek letting him go; Remus walked away a little dazed. All year he had forgotten his feelings for Lily, until now. That slight kiss brought back feelings of ultimate happiness. Before leaving the hospital wing though, he turned and took one last look at her. She was kneeling next to James' bed, his hand in hers.

'_Just forget about her Remus,'_ he told himself. '_She loves James and always will.'_ Sadly he walked out of the hospital wing, leaving James and Lily alone.

Back over by James' bed, Lily was holding his hand, sobbing.

"Oh god James, I love you. I love you James, so much. Please. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me, please."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: A True Betrayal?

"And that's what happened, sir," Remus said at the conclusion of telling Professor Dumbledore what had happened the night before.

Dumbledore sat in a chair behind his desk, his head resting on his hands, staring above his half moon spectacles at Remus. Looking at Sirius, who looked rather bored, then Peter, who was focusing more on the room than the story for he had never been in Dumbledore's office before, he said, "Would either of you boys like to add anything?" Peter jumped and shook his head, squeaking out, "No sir."

Sirius thought for a minute though before answering, "No, sir."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Now, Mr. Lupin," he continued, "I know you are one of the smartest in your year. You would have been head boy had Mr. Potter not excelled so well last year. But I must know, how did you know what spell to use on the snake?" When Remus gave no reply he said, "I know it may sound like a silly question but by the way you described the snake it sounded like it was a particularly powerful one." Those words hit Sirius' ears and he perked up. Remus sure did know an awful lot about how the snake looked.

Remus thought, then said dully, "I don't know, sir. I just said the first spell that came to mind."

"I see," Dumbledore replied sounding sort of disappointed. "Thank you boys, you may go now."

They let Dumbledore's office and proceeded down the stairs. After the gargoyle at the opening closed behind them Remus said, "Let's get back to the hospital wing. Maybe there was a change in James."

"You go," Sirius said, "I wanna get some food."

"Alright, c'mon Peter."

'_First spell that came to mind, indeed_' Sirius thought. He was furious at Remus for his betrayal. _'How could he do that to James?'_ his thoughts continued. _'I thought he was our friend but I guess not.'_ His thoughts were interrupted though when he turned the corner and literally banged into Sarah.

"I'm sorry!" he said frantically, helping her off the floor.

"It's alright," she replied. "I was looking for you anyway."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I heard what happened to James and-"

"Word traveled that fast, huh?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm really sorry. Not just for that though. I mean I hope James is alright but I'm also sorry for being such a bitch. I guess I just love you so much that I didn't want to believe all the things other girls said about you. About how you were a one night stand. I just didn't want to get my heart broken. But then all that stuff happened with that Christine girl and-"

"Sarah, I would never break your heart. I did a lot of stupid things in the past. After a lot of thinking I realized that I love you too."

Sarah smiled. "Really?" she asked. Sirius nodded and she flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

When they parted Sirius said, "So how 'bout it? You wanna go out?"

Sarah kissed him passionately. "How's that for an answer?" She asked pulling away. Sirius stood there open mouthed, stunned. Sarah giggled and taking hold of his hand they walked away together, Sirius finally happy with the girl of his dreams.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: N.E.W.Ts

A few weeks went by and nothing changed about James. When Lily wasn't in class she sat by his bed side and did her homework. Now that the N.E.W.Ts were mere weeks away she read aloud to him, hoping he could hear her and memorize the information given. Sirius, Remus and Sarah visited often but Peter tended to stay away, seeming to be upset about both James' condition and the relationship between Sirius and Sarah.

"Just give him time," Remus said when Sirius brought it up.

One day Lily was reading from her charms notes to James when Sirius and Sarah came in.

"How's he doin'?" Sirius asked

Lily sighed. "He seems to be getting better but-"

Sarah gasped. "Look!" she said.

Lily and Sirius looked at James who was moving very slightly. Slowly his eyes opened, but only to little slits.

"James?" Lily whispered tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Hey," he said back in a whisper so low they could barely hear him.

"Oh, James!" Lily said loudly and she flung her arms around him as best as possible. "Don't you dare scare me like that again James!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

Lily kissed him swiftly and lightly on the lips and said, "Don't say sorry. It wasn't technically your fault was it?" She sat up and watched him.

"I better go get Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said and he rushed off to get the nurse. Upon returning, Madame Pomfrey ushered the three out telling them to come back a little later.

"Welcome back mate," Sirius said to James before leaving.

Hours later they were back in the hospital wing, this time with Remus. Lily had insisted that she test James. "You never know what'll be on the test," she told them.

After getting about the thirtieth question wrong, Sirius said, "Give it a rest, Lily, it seems nothing sunk into that thick head of his."

"I wouldn't be talking, Sirius," James replied.

"Yeah let him rest," Remus agreed. "There's loads we have to talk about." Just then though, Remus' watch beeped. "Oh…I better go. Lots of work to do before the N.E.W.Ts." He got up and left.

When Sirius was sure he was gone he said, "You know I don't think we should trust Remus so much any more."

"Why not?" Lily asked, placing some of the text books in her book bag.

"'Cause he seemed to know an awful lot about the attack on James."

James looked at Sirius. "You don't think that Remus has anything to do with it do you?"

Sirius thought for a minute and sighed, "I don't know, but it's possible."

They were all silent, mulling over this bit of information. Then James asked, trying to change the subject, "So, you guys never told me how you two got together."

Sarah blushed. "Well all you really need to know is that I opened up my eyes and saw the real Sirius."

James laughed, "You mean the dimwitted one or am I mistaken?"

Sirius smiled, "No! She saw the gorgeous one!" Both Lily and James snorted with laughter. "Way to be full of yourself Sirius," James replied.

By the end of the week James was out of the hospital wing, but still on medication. Now the pressure was on for him to study for the N.E.W.Ts which loomed ever closer.

"They'll probably give you a break, I mean, you _were_ hospitalized," Sirius said.

"But this is the only time I can take them and I need to take them. I need to get a good job," James pointed out and Sirius couldn't argue with that.

On the day of the N.E.W.Ts, James woke up early enough to get ready and eat a hardy meal, even though his stomach did feel like worms were squirming inside it. Lily was worse off. She seemed confident enough but kept reading over her notes anyway.

"You can never be too sure," she said with a nervous laugh.

Finally they were back in the Great hall where the tables were pushed away and individual desks were in their place. James sat down where he was told and stared at the back of his test.

"This is the written portion of Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall said. "When I tell you, you will flip the paper over and begin. Remember there is a no-cheat spell placed over each test and quill, so don't even think about trying to cheat." She looked at everyone sternly. Then she picked up a timer and flipped it over. "You may begin."

By now James was so nervous he felt like he was about to vomit. Flipping over the test he looked it over real quick, and then sighed. He could do this.

The rest of the week was similar, except for the times when they had the practical exams. They were each called in individually and tested on how well they could perform with their wands. Finally when the last test, the written potion exam, was over James let out a sigh. All that was left now was to wait. Lily continuously looked through her notes to check answers and wanted to discuss the question but no one paid much attention to her. Not even Remus who usually had the same habits.

"I just want to let this one wait," he said. James appreciated the end to testing. Now he and his friends relaxed and watched the days go by, till the last day drew near.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty-Two: Results

In the beginning of the last week of school the seventh years got their results from the N.E.W.Ts.

"I feel so bad for the fifth years who don't get their results till the end of the summer," Lily said opening hers. "Now let's see. I got Transfiguration… O, Potions… O, Charms… O, Defense Against the Dark Arts… O, History of Magic… O, Herbology…O, Care of Magical Creatures… O, Astronomy… O, Muggle Studies… O,"

"For Obvious," Sirius whispered. Lily glared at him but continued.

"And Divination..," she gasped.

"What?" James asked looking up from his results.

"An E? An E! How did- How dare she!"

"Ohhh, an E, big whoop. Did better than Peter didn't you," Sirius said.

"Shut-up!" Peter said rolling his scores back up.

Lily sat there quietly with her score on the table in front of her.

"How'd you do James?" Sirius asked ignoring Lily.

"Pretty good actually," he handed his score to Sirius. Sirius whistled.

"Five E's, an A, an O, a P and a D." Handing back the results he said, "Did about as good as me. Not bad for someone who was in the hospital wing the last few weeks before the test." Sirius looked over at Remus. He wasn't going to ask but Remus looked downtrodden so he decided to see what was up. "How'd you do Moony?"

Remus sighed, "All O's." Lily glared at him.

"Then what's wrong pal?" James asked noticing his glum look.

"Won't do me any good if I can't get a job for what I am," Remus replied.

They were all silent and even though Sirius didn't trust Remus that much anymore he felt bad for his friend. Remus sighed, "Oh well, life goes on." He got up from the table and left the great Hall without eating anything.

The last day went by like a breeze of wind. James felt like he just woke up and now he was getting ready for the ending banquet.

"Hurry James," Sirius said as he left the room. "Oh, and don't forget the-"

"I won't!" James replied. He grabbed a box from the top of his now empty nightstand and followed Sirius out the door. He met him in the common room.

"Ya ready?" Sirius asked impatiently. James nodded. "Right, let's go win one for the team." They left the common room and went to the Great Hall.

"James, you're practically shaking," Lily said when he sat next to her. "Are you all right?"

James smiled at her and said, "Perfectly fine."

She looked skeptical but couldn't say any more because Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"Welcome," he began, "to the end of another year. As you can see from the décor, Gryffindor has won the cup back from Ravenclaw. Congratulations. Now before we eat, our head boy of this year would like to say a few words. Mr. Potter?" James stood up and walked to the front.

"Thank you, Professor," he began. "It seems only yesterday that I was a first year here and my attitude hasn't really changed. I hope everyone has a great seven years here, like I have. I've made some great friends and an amazing girlfriend. Speaking of which, let's get her up here." Everyone looked at Lily, who went very red. "Come on Lils, don't be frightened."

Slowly she stood up and walked up to the front. "James, what are you doing?" she whispered to him before the clapping died down.

"You'll see," he winked at her. After everyone stopped clapping he continued, "Lily, we've been together for a little more than two years now and everyday our love seems to grow. It's quite amazing since you thought that I was only a big headed jerk in the beginning. And I was, I'll admit it. But I changed for you because I love you. I hope you feel the same and that you accept when I say," James took the box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. "Lily Evans, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?"

Lily gasped. Tears of happiness flooded to her eyes as she said, "Oh, James. Yes, I will!" As she flung her arms around his neck, and as everyone, minus the Slytherins, clapped, Remus' heart finally broke completely in two.

"Sirius hurry," Sarah said from the train.

"Coming!" he replied dragging his trunk after him.

"A little late are we?" she joked as he boarded the train.

"Well it's not my fault my alarm didn't go off."

"How many times will James have to tell you that alarm doesn't work before it'll stay in that thick head of yours."

Sirius looked at her with a sad puppy face on. "So you think I have a thick head too?"

Sarah smiled and kissed him. "But I love your thick head."

Sirius smiled and kissed her back, "That's good."

"Come on, we've already got a compartment."

Going to the compartment they entered to find Lily sitting on James' lap by the door and Remus opposite them by the window.

"There he is!" James said.

"Hey, where's Peter?"

"Do we ever know where that boy is anymore?" Remus asked happily. He has figured that since Lily obviously loved James and sine they were getting married now he would find someone else. He would find someone else and be happy. '_Hopefully_,' he thought. As the train jolted and began to move Remus watched and listened to everyone but didn't say or do much himself.

'_Life will go on and life will be better,'_ he thought. _'For everyone._'

A/N: The grading was a problem for me. I couldn't think of anything so I just ended up using Harry's classes for Lily, except I added Muggle Studies, and Harry's grades for James. I know that was pretty lazy of me. Also I made it so the seventh years got their grades before school let out which isn't true. I just wanted it to work out that way. I just hope you all liked this last chapter I mean I didn't end it like I used to end long stories (which were never as long as this and they were really bad that's why they're no longer here). That is I just used to say "and they all went home and lived happily ever after the end." So it's better then that…hopefully. Cheers!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Keep in mind that the epilogues take place on the night Lily and James died. Each epilogue is about what each person did on that night. Lily and James are combined and Peter's and Remus' will probably be the shortest ones. Cheers!

Epilogue One: Peter

Peter scurried around his apartment in the dark, banging into things, trying to gather things up.

'_Maybe I should turn on the lights,'_ he thought. Automatically he brushed that thought away. _'No that'll take too much time.'_

Grabbing a suit case from the closet he laid it open on the bed and ran to the dresser. Opening it he looked from the clothes inside, to the open suit case on the bed, to the clock on the wall.

"No time," he said out loud in a panicky squeaky voice. "I'll just… I'll just leave. All I need is my wand and the clothes I've got on are just fine."

Leaving the drawer open he ran to the front door. Placing his hand on the door knob he turned around and stared at his now destroyed apartment. He knew what he got himself into in the beginning but he didn't know it would end like this.

'_I've gotta move,'_ he thought. _'I'm not as young as I used to be and I have a long way to go.'_ Taking a breath he opened the door and stepped outside. He didn't even bother to lock the door as he closed it and walked away. Reaching the end of the walk way he looked back one last time at his old apartment. Then he walked away quickly so he could leave no trace.


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue two: Remus

Remus withered in pain. _'You'd think that with time these transformations would get easier,'_ he thought. Remus could now almost control himself completely in his werewolf form but certain nights were more challenging than others. He screamed in pain and the scream changed to a howl. Opening his now wolf eyes he stared at a picture of his friends. They all lived just a few blocks away from each other, Sirius and Peter in two separate apartment complexes and Lily and James in a lavished house. _'James,'_ Remus' wolf brain thought. James had caused him so much pain. '_I think I'll pay my old friend a visit,'_ he thought. Looking around he saw an open window. The wolf in him wanted to get out. Luckily he lived on the first floor of the apartment building. He jumped out the window and landed on the ground with a thud. Balancing himself he ran across the back lawn and through a patch of trees. Remus' human form had forgiven James long ago but the wolf in him held a strong grudge and tonight felt like a great night to get the grudge out.

'_No…must stop,'_ Remus' human form thought trying to break the spell the wolf had on him. _'Get a hold of yourself Remus!'_ But the wolf wouldn't listen to foolish human desires. Coming through the trees he saw Lily and James' house. He was about to step out of the trees when he saw a figure lurking towards it. He sensed danger and let out a howl, hoping it would warn anyone, most of all Lily and James. The figure looked in his direction but didn't seem to see him in the darkness.

'_I've got to get Sirius,'_ Remus thought frantically. He told the wolf to get going, to go get Sirius. But the wolf knew the intentions were to save Lily and James and it fought with the human part. As Remus' human instincts ran to get help the wolf portion fought back and kept pushing him off course. The wolf wanted to go back and help the figure no matter what the cost because the figure has a sense of evil and danger around it. The wolf in Remus loved evil and danger. The fight urged on so violently that suddenly Remus collided with a tree so hard he was knocked unconscious and knew no more.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue Three: Lily and James

James lay in bed for hours not being able to sleep. He was too nervous to sleep. The threat of Voldemort loomed closer than ever. He hoped that Sirius was right about letting Peter be the secret keeper. Suddenly he heard a howl that sounded familiar, like he heard it somewhere before.

'_It's just a stray,'_ he thought to himself. A few minutes later though he heard the front door creek open. James locked the door every night; no one could get in unless, of course, they were a witch or wizard. He jolted up.

"Lily," he said shaking her awake. "Lily wake up."

"What is it James?" she asked groggily.

"Lily I think it's Him."

Lily looked at him and saw the panic in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

"James what are you talking about?"

"I think it's Him, Lily. I just heard the door open."

"You're just imagining-" But before she could finish they heard something fall with a clatter downstairs.

"Imagining things?" James questioned. "Get Harry and be prepared to get out as soon as possible."

"What about you?" she asked as he got out of bed.

"I'm gong to try to hold Him off."

"James, no! You'll be killed!"

"I've got to Lily." He kissed her real quick and said, "I love you. Now go get Harry."

"I love you too. But-" It was too late, James had already left the room.

James walked down the hall. He felt anxious and he was gripping his wand very tightly. Everything felt oddly familiar and he felt as though he had been here before. He sped up knowing what lie ahead was getting closer. Turning the corner he stopped dead. Right in front of him stood Lord Voldemort.

"Why, hello James, fancy meeting you here," he said smiling maliciously. James' voice got caught in his throat. "Tsk, tsk. This will never do, James. Where are your manners?"

James found his voice. "Stay away from my family!"

Voldemort laughed a cold and merciless laugh, "Too late for that James. Crucio!" James felt ultimate pain as the curse hit him. When it was raised, he tried to shoot a curse back at Him but it was counter attacked easily, along with every spell after it. Once again Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!" and James found himself in complete pain again. When the pain subsided, James found Voldemort looking down at him with a malicious smile on his face as he lay helplessly on the floor.

"Hmmmm, what to do, what to do? I could easily control you and make you kill your precious wife and child yourself, but no. No, I'd rather do that myself. There seems to be only one more solution to this. I just have to kill you, James Potter." James groaned. "Oh yes, you knew it would come sooner or later. I killed your entire family and now I'm going to kill you."

Suddenly James remembered. It was all clear to him now, he had dreamed this very moment years before. He was going to die and he knew it. _'If all this is true_' James thought, _'if I am going to die, then I shall die like a man._' Then, to both Voldemort's and James' surprise, James stood up.

"I will not let you kill me or my family that easily."

"Oh, so brave, and yet so very foolish," Voldemort gave one last cruel laugh before shouting, "Avada Kedavera!"

James saw a bright green light and this time instead of pain he felt absolutely nothing. The last image in his head before he died was of Lily, his loving wife, and Harry, his only son. _'Get out Lily'_ was his last thought and then darkness.

Lily waited upstairs in Harry's room with the door locked, cradling the baby in her arms.

'_Everything will be fine,'_ she thought. _'James isn't going to die.'_ She looked down at her one year old son and smiled. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the room. _'That's him now,'_ she thought. _'It was just Sirius being an idiot like always and this is James outside the door now.'_ The door burst open and it wasn't James standing there but Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Lily, how nice to see you," he said.

"What'd you do with James?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes.

"I did exactly what you think. Your husband is dead."

Lily didn't want to seem weak so she held the tears in.

"Now you needn't be harmed. Just hand over the boy."

"Never! You can't have Harry!" She placed him in the crib behind her and stood in front of it to protect her only son.

"Now Lily, don't try my patience," his voice sounded angry but Lily didn't care.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" her senses left her and she let the tears flow.

Fully angry now Voldemort said, "Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"Stand aside!"

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy… have mercy…"

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort yelled. Lily heard his cruel laughter in her ears. She screamed as she saw a green light flash before her eyes, then she felt no more.

A/N: Obviously that one portion is from the third Harry Potter book when Harry is falling off his broom.


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogue Four: Sirius

"Sarah!" Sirius yelled as he jolted awake. Cold sweat dripped down his face and he wiped it away. He looked next to him, at the empty space on his bed. He placed his hand where Sarah would be laying had she not been killed the year before. Sirius closed his eyes. He remembered that day so vividly. They had been out rounding up a few Death Eaters when Sirius heard one yell those fatal words. He turned quickly and saw Sarah lying lifeless at the Death Eaters feet. He opened his eyes. He couldn't think of that day any longer. He rubbed his eyes to get the thoughts out of his head. He felt uneasy now. Sirius looked at his clock and realized what felt like a small cat nap turned out to be five hours. It was now almost a hour and a half since he told Peter he'd stop by to check up on him. Quickly he slipped shoes on and left the apartment. He jumped on his bike, started up the motor and road as fast as possible to Peter's apartment complex. Looking at his building, Sirius noticed the lights weren't on. _'Well it is pretty late,'_ he thought but he ran up to the door all the same. He knocked a few times and listened. No response. He placed his hand on the door knob and, realizing it was unlocked, stepped inside. Sirius flicked on the lights and gasped. It looked like a train ran through Peter's apartment. Sirius ran through all the rooms but didn't find Peter anywhere. No body and what looked like to be no struggle, unless you counted the mess but Peter was a slob anyway. Sirius sank down onto the bed, where an open suitcase lay. He stared at the open suitcase for some time until it all clicked into place.

"Damn it Peter!" Sirius yelled. He ran out of the apartment, slammed the door shut and jumped onto his bike. In mere minutes he was outside what used to be Lily and James' house. Sirius walked up to the rubble.

"No," he said as he saw his best friend's mangled body. "No!" he yelled. Suddenly he heard rummaging and he turned to see a large figure in the middle of the rubble.

"Who's there?" he asked. Sirius took out his wand and said, "Lumos." There he saw Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. "Oh Hagrid, it's just you."

"Sirius?" Hagrid asked. "Ya' alrigh'?"

"Yah, I'm fine." He said sullenly. Then he noticed a bundle in Hagrid's arms. "What do you have there Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked down, "Harry." Sirius was stunned.

"Really?" he ran over and looked in the bundle. It was true, Harry, his godson, was wrapped in blankets, very alive with a scar on his forehead, "But how?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Beats me. Gotta take 'im ta Dumbledore."

Sirius was shocked. "No, Hagrid. Here give him to me. I'm his godfather."

But Hagrid shook his head, "Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius felt helpless. It had been his idea to let Peter be the secret keeper and now two of his best friends were dead. To think he had suspected Remus this whole time of being the traitor.

"Well then, take my bike. It'll be faster," Sirius said.

"What about you?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm not gonna need it."

Hagrid thanked him, got on the bike and rode off. When he was down the road Sirius saw the bike rise into the air as Hagrid hit the button that made it fly. Then determination took him over and he set off the find Peter.

Sirius walked all night searching everywhere, using both his dog instinct as well as his auror training. First he checked all the obvious places Peter would hide. After what felt like the fiftieth place Sirius checked he sat down on the ground to think. _'If I were Peter, where would I go?'_ But no answer came to mind. "Come on, Sirius! Think fast," Sirius said aloud to himself, getting very aggravated. Then it hit him. "If I had just betrayed two of my best friends," Sirius continued aloud, "and was frightened for my life I would definitely go where I knew I would be protected. I would go back to my true master." With new determination Sirius stood up and began to walk. He was heading in the direction Voldemort was believed to be seen last and if he kept a steady pace he would get there by morning.

Being more in shape then Peter was, Sirius didn't reach the exact place he wanted to get by morning but still caught up with Peter, who was sitting on the sidewalk, wheezing.

"Peter!" Sirius yelled as he saw him from down the street. Sirius realized he caught more than just Peter's attention but didn't care in the least. He turned to face Sirius as he advanced on him with his wand out.

"Peter, how could you!" he yelled

"Me? How could _you_ Sirius!" Peter responded sounding upset and frightened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You betrayed Lily and James! How could you?"

Sirius was struck dumb. "What the hell!"

By now Peter was standing up, still a little slouched over. "Well Sirius, you won't get me! Not like you got Lily and James! You traitor!"

"Me? Traitor! You're the traitor!" Sirius lifted his wand but it was too late. A big blast went off and a cloud of smoke filled the air. When it finally cleared Peter was gone. Well all but a finger.

"Where'd he go!" Sirius yelled. He looked around and saw the destruction. Muggles were dead, others were screaming and in the distance Ministry of Magic cars were coming down the street. Sirius looked back in front of him at where Peter once stood and began to laugh. He didn't stop laughing either even as he was being taken away but the Ministry of Magic to be placed in Azkaban prison, without trial, for a very long time.

A/N: So? How did you all like it? I hope it was satisfying enough especially more now with all the editing done. I plan on having another Marauder story up shortly, a shorter and stranger one though. Cheers!


End file.
